Laisse-moi t'aimer
by WhiteMerry
Summary: Jeune fille banale cherche vie banale - à Soul Society Entre maître et zanpaktô, certains ne sont pas d'accord des conditions qu'on leur impose. Et Marie l'apprendra à ses dépens. Et merde. POV Marie.
1. Prologue : Attention, Marie débarque!

**Et bonjour/bonsoir! Nouvelle fiction, que vous pourrez retrouver également sur , sous le même titre, même fandom...**

 **Petite précision: Chapitre toutes les semaines, en l'occurrence tous les dimanches. (Même si pour les deux premiers chapitres, vous les aurez à la suite. :3)**  
 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

« Prologue. »

Pfff, mais bon sang, pourquoi moi ? J'ai fait quoi encore comme bourde ?

\- REVIENS ICI !

Et merde, le rev'là, celui-là. On ne peut pas me laisser une minute de répit ? Je prends la poudre d'escampette, voulant à tout prix échapper à mon poursuivant. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'on dirait une demoiselle de bonne famille qui fuit devant un prétendant un peu trop entreprenant… Mais reprenons le cours de notre histoire (ou plus exactement de notre course-poursuite.). Je tourne rapidement à l'angle de la rue afin de me cacher. Je respire à grand peine. Merde, j'aurais peut-être pas dû courir comme une attardée dans les rues du Rukongai. Bon, j'ai échappé au vendeur de légumes c'est déjà ça. Je m'examine attentivement. Bon, j'ai l'air en un seul morceau.

Je soupire. Pourquoi on me demande toujours de distraire le vendeur afin que les autres puissent voler en toute sécurité ? Surtout un jour de marché, non mais j'vous jure ! Enfin, avant de parler des autres, faudrait-il que je me présente, parce que, depuis tout à l'heure je parle, je parle, sans vous dévoiler mon identité.

Bon, par où commencer ? Alors, je m'appelle Marie Hotsu. J'ai les yeux marron ambrés, les cheveux bruns coupés en dégradé retombant sur mes épaules. Je ne suis pas très grande, ni grosse, mais pas anorexique non plus. Disons que j'étais en pleine forme, ce qui était rarement le cas ici. Et bizarrement, j'ai l'apparence d'une gamine de treize ans, voire quatorze. Je ne me souviens que de ça. C'est plutôt logique, puisqu'ici, dans mon quartier du Rukongai, Inuzuri, tout le monde a oublié qui il ou elle était, et la misère est présente partout. En un mot : on lutte, on vole pour survivre, sans parler des autres districts qui viennent nous voler notre nourriture, on ne se soucie que de soi-même et surtout on se fiche de qui l'on est, quel a été notre passé. Il est vrai que notre situation n'est pas très facile à vivre, mais bon, une fois habitué, vous savez, on y pense plus et on vit avec.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant. Enfin, essayer, parce qu'avec la chance que j'ai, je vais encore me faire poursuivre.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher avant que l'on me reproche mon retard. Je m'élance dans la rue et repars dans la cachette de mes autres camarades et moi-même. Je traverse le district à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'atteins rapidement mon chez-moi. Rustique, délabré. Comment peux-tu vivre là-dedans, allez-vous me dire ? Ben, je m'estime déjà heureuse d'avoir un toit sur la tête.

\- T'en as mis du temps, dis donc, soupira mon interlocutrice

\- Désolé.

Je tiens à rappeler qu'au Rukongai, c'est chacun pour soi. Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore avec eux ? Pourquoi je ne m'enfuis pas dans un autre district ? Plus tranquille, où les conditions de vie sont meilleures ? J'en sais rien, peut-être m'estimais-je trop pauvre pour mériter ce genre de luxe ? M'enfin, la question n'est pas là.

Je dépose les fruits sur le sol et crie, d'une voix éraillée :

\- Eh, les gars, v'nez manger.

Les autres membres de ma « famille » se ruent sur la nourriture alors que je me dirige vers le cours d'eau afin de m'y laver sommairement. Je retire mes vêtements et pénètre dans l'eau gelée. Je frissonne mais, je m'y habitue rapidement. Je plonge ma tête dans le courant mais, voyant que l'eau est trop froide, je ressors immédiatement. Je passe de l'eau sur mon corps, lorsque soudain, j'entends un bruit. Je me retourne. Qui ose me regarder dans mon bain ? Passablement énervée, je sors, me rhabille et rejoins les autres. L'un des membres me demande, en plaisantant, si j'avais profité de l'eau. Elle n'obtient pour seule réponse qu'un regard noir de ma part.

Inquiète, elle me demande :

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, et bouffe si tu veux rester en vie.

Piquée au vif, la jeune fille se lève et se dirige vers moi, m'empoigne par le col de mon vêtement et s'apprête à me frapper. Je continue de lui lancer un regard noir type « touche-moi et tu meurs ». Mais elle semble s'en contreficher et me fous une gifle.

\- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, tu me dois le respect, je suis plus âgée que toi.

Ayant un rictus, je la nargue :

\- En attendant, je suis la seule à ramener de la nourriture ici. Tu ferais mieux de me donner le respect que je mérite, sinon ne compte plus sur moi.

Devant cet ultimatum, elle me lâche au sol (ouille, mon pauvre derrière.) et retourne à sa place en maugréant quelques insultes. Mais elle sait que j'ai raison. Les autres nous regardent, et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils terminent de manger.

Soudain, je me lève. La baffeuse arbore un regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu vas où ? me demande-t-elle

\- Là où tu ne me feras pas chier ! lui hurlais-je

Sur ce, j'ouvre la porte et sors de la masure. Je les entends me crier :

\- Hé, Marie ! Reviens ! Tu vas où ?... MARIE !

Mais, voyant que je tourne au coin de la rue, ils savent que je ne reviendrais pas. Elle avait dépassé les bornes et cette personne qui m'avait épiée me foutait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ça n'allait pas être facile tout cela mais je devais faire avec.

Je n'ai rien pris sur moi, ni de vêtements, ni de nourriture. Je suis sale et mes vêtements partent en lambeaux. Pfff, bravo le soin et la propreté. Tu ne risques pas d'être acceptée dans un autre district que le tien. Imbécile !

Bon, je suis encore en vie, alors keep calm and walk. Tu trouveras bien une solution sur place, comme d'habitude, depuis que tu es là. Je regarde le village qui se profile à l'horizon. Attention, les gens, Marie débarque, pour vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !...

…Sauf que dans ce village, il n'y a personne dans les rues. Les maisons sont barricadées et on n'entend aucun petit bruit nuisible. Pas un souffle de vent, pas une voix. Rien. Un endroit désert en somme. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi désert que le désert auparavant. 'fin vous me direz, c'est dur de trouver un endroit aussi désert que le désert. J'étais seule. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que cet abruti me tombe dessus. Quoi, vous ne le connaissez pas ? Sa réputation n'est plus à faire dans la Soul Society : c'est le capitaine élu le plus séduisant selon le magazine… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?... Merde, j'ai oublié… Bref, on s'en fiche dans les circonstances actuelles.

Une chevelure de neige, des yeux bleus qui vous transperce, un caractère distant, froid. Et apparemment, il avait l'air irrité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Tu devrais déjà être partie !

Partie ? Où ça ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mais p't'être que tu peux m'éclairer la lanterne qui m'sert de cerveau, même si je l'allume très rarement.

\- Excuse-moi, petit (oui, il était très petit) mais où sont les autres ? Et où aurais-je dû aller ?

\- C'est moi que tu viens de traiter de « petit » sale gamine ?

\- Eh, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE ! m'offusquai-je

\- Bref, pour en revenir à ta question, tout le Rukongai doit être mis en sûreté immédiatement. On a procédé à l'exécution des ordres cet après-midi.

\- Je ne viens pas de ce district-ci, c'est pour ça.

Il soupire et se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Apparemment, cette situation le dérange.

\- Si tu veux, je repars hein, et on fait comme si on ne s'était jamais connus ?

\- Bah, au point où j'en suis, vu que tu es ici, ça te prendrais sûrement trop de temps pour revenir dans ton district d'origine. Viens avec moi. Je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya, je suis le capitaine de la 10ème division et tu m'irrites fortement à me tutoyer. Appelle-moi « capitaine Hitsugaya ». C'est compris ?

\- Pourquoi j'devrais v'nir avec un type comme toi d'abord ? J'ai rien à voir dans ton affaire, et puis pourquoi je devrais te suivre ? Pourquoi vous avez évacué le quartier cet après-midi ? Dis-moi !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire à propos de nos missions. Cependant, ceux qui se trouvent dans ce quartier doivent impérativement partir. Donc, tu viens avec moi, tu ne poses pas de questions et tu m'appelles capitaine, compris ?

\- Rêve toujours sale gosse… murmurai-je entre mes dents

\- Pardon ?

Je soupire mais j'obtempère. Si j'en crois l'épée qu'il porte dans son dos, il peut me protéger. Et s'il est capitaine, il doit avoir de la nourriture. Si je le suis, je pourrais me remplir la panse.

Miam, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être, j'ai les yeux qui pétillent, rien que d'y penser.

\- Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais… Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Marie Hotsu.

\- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, ce genre de conneries ? soupire-t-il, en pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ehhh, si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à pas t'attarder sur ma personne, abruti ! Non mais oh ! J'ai absolument rien demandé, moi, juste un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture, c'est tout.

\- Bon, je verrais une fois dans ma division. En attendant, viens avec moi, que tu te laves la figure, tu es poussiéreuse.

\- Je… Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin, puisque, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serais toujours aussi sale.

Il s'approche de moi. Je recule instinctivement. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche. Qu'il me touche. Je suis peut-être sur la défensive, mais croyez-moi, quand vous vivez au Rukongai et que vous faites face à un inconnu, vous vous méfiez.

\- N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ce n'est pas mon but. me dit-il doucement

\- Fiche-moi la paix, le môme. rétorquai-je

\- C'est « capitaine Hitsugaya »

\- M'en fous. Fiche-moi la paix.

Ma voix tremble, il l'a bien remarqué. Il s'approche encore de moi. Je recule encore d'un pas mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air. Il s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever.

\- Merci

Je lâche sa main dès que je sens mes pieds toucher le sol. Il me détaille de haut en bas. Puis, il semble plus détendu qu'auparavant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air trop en mauvaise forme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'un des pires quartiers du Rukongai.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air seulement, répondis-je.

Il me toise de son regard glacial et tourne les talons. Je le regarde s'éloigner, avant qu'il ne s'arrête subitement, se rendant compte que je ne le suivais pas.

\- Tu vas rester plantée là encore longtemps, me demande-t-il.

Je recouvre mes esprits et le rejoint. Direction le Seireitei.


	2. 1: C'est où l'Académie?

**Et rebonjour tout le monde, WhiteMerry à l'appareil! :D J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira!**

 ***pas de blabla, bonne lecture!~***

* * *

« Chapitre 1 »

Le petit capitaine marche à mes côtés. Il ne m'a pas décroché un mot. L'ambiance est pesante, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir mal au bras à force de supporter son silence. Je regarde le paysage. Nous étions proches du premier district. En effet, les gens étaient vêtus plus sobrement et avaient une habitation plus convenable que mon ancien taudis. Je demande alors :

\- Eh dis, le mioche…

\- C'est « Capitaine Hitsugaya » pour toi ! s'offusque-t-il.

\- Ouais, ouais… Dis, c'est comment dans ta division ? Les gens sont gentils, là-bas ? Ils ne me feront pas de mal ?

Le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés me regarde, surpris. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à de telles questions. Puis il me répond :

\- Regarde-moi, j'ai l'air méchant ?

Euh, gloups, je fais quoi, là ? Je joue l'hypocrite où je lui dis qu'effectivement, il me foutait les chocottes ?

\- Non, enfin, si, 'fin je sais pas comment t'expliquer… balbutiai-je

\- Bah, laisse tomber. De toute façon, avant d'aller au Seireitei, il faut que tu passes par l'Académie des Shinigamis, c'est l'étape obligatoire pour quiconque souhaite devenir membre des 13 armées de la cour.

\- Membre des 13… quoi ?

Il soupire.

\- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, mais tes professeurs de l'Académie te l'expliqueront mieux que moi.

\- Ah. Et toi, au niveau de la hiérarchie, t'es le boss ?

\- Au niveau de ma division seulement. Je suis capitaine, mais il y a encore mon supérieur, le commandant Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (NDA :… dans le garage. *sors*). M'enfin, tu verras tout ça à l'Académie.

\- Et c'est où, cette Académie ?

\- Arrête de poser des questions idiotes et avance ! s'énerve-t-il

Je me stoppe, je le toise. Non mais pour qui il se prend, le minus, là ? Non, mais attends, l'autre hé, dis, tu vas m'parler sur un autre ton, c'est moi qui t'le dis !

\- Dis, Hitsugaya, tu pourrais au moins me renseigner sur cette Académie, je n'y connais rien. Personne ne voulait me renseigner là où j'habitais…

\- Tu te débrouilles, comme tout le monde, ici. répond-il nonchalamment.

Là, c'en est de trop. Il refuse de répondre à mes questions et il me dit « je te laisse dans ton merdier ». Je bifurque d'un coup, repartant en sens inverse, passablement énervée. Le petit capitaine le remarque assez tôt. Je m'attends à le voir surgir derrière moi mais non, je le vois devant moi, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'essaie de te sauver, alors dépêche-toi de me suivre ou je t'y force.

\- Dans tes rêves, minus. Rétorquai-je.

J'allais pas lui obéir, alors ça, ce serait le pompon ! J'suis pas la Sainte Vierge, mon gars, c'est pas parce que j'm'appelle Marie que j'suis une sainte, j'suis pas prête de me soumettre à tes ordres.

\- Hotsu-san. Suis-moi.

\- Non.

Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose et d'un coup, je crois entendre « immobilisation » : « soumission ». Je sens une pression inhabituelle se resserrer sur mon cou. Je porte immédiatement les mains sur ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je me retourne et remarque que le capitaine pointe le doigt vers moi. On t'a jamais appris que pointer les gens du doigt, c'était malpoli ? 'spèce de grossier personnage, va !

\- Eh, relâchez-moi tout de suite, je ne suis pas un animal !

\- Dans ce cas, tu te tais, tu ne poses pas de questions et tu me suis.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Perso, entre suffoquer et être libre, y'a pas photo. J'hoche la tête, vaincue. Il stoppe son sort et marche de nouveau à mes côtés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer :

\- Ce quartier est bien animé, dis donc. Vous savez ce qui s'y passe ?

\- Oui. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de rester prêt de moi, fait-il en fronçant les sourcils. Les jours de marché, les voleurs sont de sortie.

Je ne réplique pas et fais comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Je continue d'avancer tranquillement dans l'avenue et nous débouchons rapidement sur une grande place. Au bout de cette place, un grand homme. Il surveille la porte. Au moins, personne ne risque de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce… truc. N'empêche, ça a l'air précieux. Pour demander un si grand gaillard pour surveiller, on doit y tenir beaucoup.

\- Higônyûdô, ouvre-nous la porte, s'il te plaît.

\- Oh, bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya ! Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité, mais qui est cette âme que vous faites pénétrer au Seireitei ?

\- C'est… une nouvelle élève de l'Académie Shin'ô.

\- Oh, je vois, je vous ouvre de suite, capitaine !

Je le regarde. Ce gamin est respecté. Est-ce que je dois impérativement le suivre ? Un grondement dans mon estomac se fait entendre. Je rougis et baisse la tête. Et merde. T'aurais pas pu la mettre en veilleuse, le ventre sur pattes ? Grr, c'est malin, maintenant, ils me regardent tous avec un air ahuri.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je leur demande en fronçant les sourcils, contrastant avec mon visage cramoisi.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim, déclare le petit Hitsugaya, il vaudrait mieux te nourrir avant de penser à t'inscrire à l'Académie, je ne tiens pas à être responsable de la mort d'une âme. On fait un détour par ma division.

J'hoche la tête, et me remets à marcher. Bon, apparemment, il me prend sous sa responsabilité. D'accord, c'est quoi la suite ? Il va sûrement me lâcher, comme les autres. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, voyez-vous ? J'ai tellement l'habitude maintenant que ça ne me surprendrait pas. Je m'apprête à franchir la porte, que vais-je découvrir derrière ? J'espère sincèrement que je n'aurais pas trop d'ennuis dès le début, même si je risque d'en énerver plus d'un avec mon caractère impulsif pourri.

\- Dites, capitaine ?

\- Moui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Pourquoi faire pénétrer une âme singulière comme moi au Seireitei ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ne te méprend pas. Je ne t'y fais pénétrer que pour te reposer quelques instants. Après, je te ramène à l'Académie. Tu y seras en sécurité.

\- Mais pourquoi à l'Académie, bon sang ? J'ai aucun pouvoir, aucune aptitude au sabre, aucune discipline, aucun tact, aucun respect, même pour toi.

\- Pourtant, tu m'appelles capitaine. Si tu n'avais effectivement aucun respect, tu te ficherais de mon grade.

Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-ci. Un point pour lui.

\- Et puis, faut avouer que tu dégages une pression spirituelle assez importante.

\- Hein ?

\- On dit « pardon » quand on est poli, me fait-il remarquer.

\- Ah, tu vois, j'te l'avais dit !

\- Et je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer !

\- Tu vois que j'suis malpolie !

Il me regarde, les éclairs sortant de ses yeux turquoise. Il a l'air de détester le manque de respect. Parfait, je vais pouvoir le faire chier. Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres. Oui, je suis un peu sadique, mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime faire chier les gens, c'est tellement drôle. Leurs mimiques d'exaspération sont tellement drôles ! (Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais c'est pas tellement faux.)

\- Je crois que j'aurais dû te laisser là-bas te faire bouffer par les Menos Grande…

\- Hein ?! Des Menos Grande ?! Et vous allez les laisser détruire le quartier ? m'écriai-je.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce sont les ordres, et puis tout le quartier a déjà été évacué, il n'y a donc pas de risque.

\- Et ceux d'Inuzuri et des autres quartiers ? m'offusquai-je, la peur se ressentant dans ma voix.

\- Ils restent où ils sont, il y a déjà des shinigamis sur place afin d'assurer leur protection.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. MAIS POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT, ABRUTI, CRÉTIN DES ANTILLES ?!

\- Je vois.

Nous continuons d'avancer à travers les rues du Seireitei. Punaise, j'aurais jamais cru que ce soit un véritable labyrinthe, n'empêche ! M'enfin, j'suis sûre que le petit capitaine ne doit même pas s'y retrouver dans ces dédales de rues. Puis, nous arrivons dans un bâtiment assez imposant. Sur la porte est marqué le même symbole que je retrouve sur cet espèce de vêtement blanc que porte Hitsugaya. Ça doit être la capitainerie dont il est responsable.

Après j'dis ça, j'm'en balance un peu, en fait, même si j'ai vu l'article du magazine, ils ont pu se tromper, si ça s'trouve, c'est un violeur…. Quoiqu'avec sa taille, ça doit être problématique... M'enfin. Du moment que je peux manger un truc, je me fiche d'où je suis. Je vois le petit capitaine avancer d'un pas décidé, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il semble énervé. Il ouvre une porte à la volée, regarde rapidement à l'intérieur, puis soupire. Il marche encore et s'arrête devant une autre porte. Il l'ouvre et rentre, moi sur ses talons. Ça sentait l'alcool à plein nez, ici. C'est un club d'alcooliques anonymes ou quoi ? L'effluve de l'alcool parvient à mes narines et me fait tourner la tête. Je titube un peu. C'est fort. Qui a l'idée stupide de picoler à cette heure-ci ? Une personne alcoolique, vous allez me dire. Non, mais vous me prenez pour qui, bande d'imbéciles ? Le petit capitaine s'arrête alors devant le canapé. Une veine pulse sur sa tempe, il est énervé. Non, mais là, il est vraiment en rogne. Je frissonne, putain, y'a pas de chauffage ici ? 'Fait frisquet !

Soudain, j'entends Hitsugaya hurler un nom :

\- MATSUMOTOO !

La personne qui se trouve actuellement sur le canapé, cette dénommée Matsumoto, se relève d'un coup.

\- Mais ça va pas de me réveiller de la sorte ? Ils ont failli être éjectés !

\- Failli, seulement, et c'est tant mieux. Matsumoto, comment se fait-il que je sente l'odeur de saké dans mon bureau ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le tien ?

\- Euuh… Je…

\- J'attends ton explication, en plus de tes rapports. Sommes-nous clairs ?

\- Oui, capitaine. Mais j'ai une question, que fait cette âme ici ?

Le petit capitaine hausse les épaules et lui ordonne de faire son travail au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. La jeune femme part de la pièce. Hitsugaya ouvre la fenêtre. Puis soupire.

\- Excuse ma vice-capitaine, elle a un fort penchant pour l'alcool.

Je ne réplique pas. Il regagne sa place et commence à remplir les dossiers sans se préoccuper de moi. Non mais oh, tu m'as pas emmenée là pour me lâcher une fois arrivée ! Je vais lui faire regretter son comportement à ce minus ! J'y crois pas, il m'abandonne !

\- Hotsu-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais à serrer les poings comme ça ? Quelque chose te gêne ?

Je lui lance un regard noir, obsidienne même. Oui, effectivement, quelque chose, ou plutôt, l'attitude de quelqu'un me gêne.

\- Eh bien, tu sembles irritée, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe que je n'ai pas la nourriture que tu m'avais promise, et j'ai les crocs.

Il soupire. Puis repose son stylo dans l'encrier. Pose ses coudes sur le bureau.

\- Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que l'on s'adresse à un capitaine ? Heureusement, dans peu de temps, je n'aurais plus à subir cette impolitesse.

\- Donne-moi cette nourriture.

Il fait mine de regarder un point fixe au fond de son bureau, mais je sais qu'il fait semblant afin de m'ignorer. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches, m'approche de lui, plante mon regard furieux dans le sien. Au fait, j'vous ait déjà dit que j'adorais ses yeux ? J'ai vu son visage dans l'article, et j'ai totalement flashé sur ses yeux. J'aurais aimé avoir les mêmes. Je pense que, dans peu de temps, je mettrais en place l'opération « Arrachage des magnifiques yeux d'Hitsugaya. »Mwahaha, diabolique. M'enfin, revenons-en à notre histoire.

Je répète une fois de plus, hurlant cette fois-ci.

\- JE VEUX MA NOURRITURE !

\- Le mot magique, réplique le capitaine sans perdre son sang-froid devant une telle audace.

\- Le… Le mot magique ?!

Il se fout de ma gueule, là ? Décontenancée, j'hausse un sourcil.

\- S'il…. ?

\- S'il y en a ?

\- Non.

\- S'il en reste ?

\- Non plus.

\- Bon d'accord. S'il te plait.

\- Tu n'y es toujours pas.

Alors, là, je lui dis « s'il te plaît » et il refuse. Il attend quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit trop de fois ?

\- Le respect et la politesse.

\- Exact. Conclusion ?

Je soupire, m'incline devant lui et devant son chantage (j'crois que vous pouvez comprendre, quand vous avez faim et qu'on vous fait du chantage, vous cédez pour avoir la nourriture, non ? Là c'est pareil. ).

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- S'il vous plaît qui ?

Là, il pousse le bouchon trop loin. Je me redresse d'un coup et sors du bureau en claquant la porte. C'est fort de café, ça ! Pour qui il se prend ? D'accord, hiérarchiquement parlant, c'est moi qui lui dois le respect, mais quand même !

Je bifurque à plusieurs intersections. Elle est où la sortie de cette capitainerie, bon sang ? Je bifurque une fois de plus, et, alors que mon champ de vision s'élargit, je vois le petit minus, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il m'attend, apparemment. Enfin, si ça se trouve, il ne m'attend pas et prend une pause. Je marche jusqu'au bout du couloir, le dépasse et recommence à chercher mon chemin.

\- Si tu cherches la sortie, suis-moi.

Hein ? Tu veux m'aider (pour une fois) ? Eh bah, il t'en a fallu du temps ! Je le suis à travers les différents couloirs. Lorsque soudain, je remarque que nous sommes de retour dans son bureau. Mais, tu t'es payé ma tronche, pas vrai ?

\- Hitsugaya, pourquoi on retourne à ton bureau ? je demande.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas te laisser semer la pagaille partout où tu passes.

Pfff, comme si j'étais le genre de fille à foutre le bordel. En tout cas, je crois que je l'aurais mérité cette nourriture, si un jour je l'ai.

\- Bon, tu vas t'adresser correctement à moi et me montrer le respect dû à mon rang.

\- Ton respect, tu te le fous là où je pense ! Je veux manger et si je ne mange pas de la nourriture, je peux devenir cannibale et te manger, toi ! Alors, tu ferais mieux de te magner avant que je ne te saute dessus !

Ma menace ne semble pas le terroriser. Il me regarde, puis soupire et me dit :

\- Eh bah, y'en a du boulot avec toi… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te prendre?

\- Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas dans vos principes de laisser une personne seule dans un district qui menaçait d'être attaqué incessamment sous peu par des hollows. D'autres questions, Votre Honneur ?

Il râle. J'ai réussi à le faire râler, yes ! Mon plan est en marche ; mission « énerver Hitsugaya » accomplie ! Maintenant, prochaine mission : le forcer à me donner cette nourriture tant désirée !


	3. 2: Je suis censée être heureuse, là? Ah

**Bijour tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :) *pas de blabla particulier à raconter cette fois-ci encore***

* * *

« Chapitre 2 »

Bon, il voulait m'humilier et me réduire à une fifille bien obéissante, c'est ça, hein ? C'est le deal pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Apparemment, j'ai pas trop le choix. C'est que pour survivre que je me plie à tes exigences, sinon je t'aurais envoyé mon pied au derrière depuis un bail !

\- Trêve de plaisanteries, donnez-moi cette nourriture, s'il vous plaît Hitsugaya-taicho.

\- Aah, voilà qui sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles… Répète ?

Je soupire. Il aura décidé de m'humilier jusqu'au bout. Je grince des dents :

\- Donnez-moi cette nourriture, s'il vous plaît, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Il se lève et m'ordonne de le suivre. Que ne ferais-je pas pour de la nourriture franchement ? Je zieute sur le capitaine. De dos, avec son épée et sa démarche militaire, on dirait qu'il va au combat. J'imagine alors dans ma tête un petit scénario et ris sous cape. Comme quoi, l'imagination nous sort du quotidien ! En avant pour combattre les cuisiniers si jamais ils ne nous donnent pas cette nourriture !... Euh ouais, non, Marie, tu restes calme et tu… Oh mon dieu, mais regardez-moi ça !

\- Voilà. C'est sans doute peu mais ça te redonnera de l'énergie.

\- Merci, Hitsugaya ! m'écriai-je en sautant littéralement sur la nourriture.

Il soupire et me laisse déguster mon repas en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder afin de ne pas avoir de gargouillements dans l'estomac qui trahissent sa faim. Je dévore la viande en un rien de temps et demande, entre deux bouchées :

\- Che peux rechter ichi ?

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est très impoli.

Ah, pardon, monsieur Je-respecte-la-politesse. J'avale, bois un coup et répète :

\- Je peux rester ici ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? me plains-je alors.

\- Parce que ta place n'est pas ici, et ma division n'est pas un squat ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une âme comme toi !

« Une âme comme moi ». Voilà à quoi j'étais réduite. Je repose calmement mes baguettes. Je baisse le regard et reste silencieuse. Pourquoi étions-nous toujours dénigrés ? Pourquoi seriez-vous mieux que nous ? Parce que vous avez de meilleures conditions de vie, hein, c'est ça ? Mais bordel, on est tous humains, ouvrez les yeux, arrêtez cet espèce de racisme ! Mettez-vous à notre place, vivez ce que nous vivons et voyez à quel point vous nous méprisez.

\- Il y a un souci, Hotsu-san ? me demande-t-il, après un instant de silence.

\- Non, tout va bien.

Il me regarde puis soupire. Il m'explique alors que c'est pour cela qu'on envoie les gens « comme moi », afin qu'ils se rendent utiles. On se croirait à la seconde guerre mondiale avec les camps de concentration. M'enfin, après, chacun l'interprète comme il veut. Mais attendez, si je connais la seconde guerre mondiale, c'est que je dois être morte depuis un bail ! Je suis donc une vieille ! Bon, bah écoutez, la vie (ou plutôt la mort) est belle, et puis c'est pas la mort d'être entouré par un mec qui semble avoir le même âge que vous, alors que vous avez trente fois l'âge qu'on vous donne. En fait si. Et si ça s'trouve, il est plus vieux. Marie, arrête avec tes hypothèses foireuses. De toute façon, on s'en fiche de l'âge que ce môme peut avoir. De toutes façons, il ne doit pas avoir plus de onze-douze ans. Et là, encore, j'exagère.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? me demande de nouveau le petit Hitsugaya.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne veux pas aller à cette académie de merde, j'ai déjà fait des études, qui, ma foi, ne m'ont servies à rien, puisqu'apparemment, je suis morte durant la seconde guerre mondiale. A moins que j'ai vu ça en histoire… Bref, on s'en fiche un peu de savoir mon âge. Et le premier qui me dit que je suis une gamine, je l'explose !

\- Bon, ton estomac s'est calmé ?

Je lui réponds que oui, il se lève de son siège et me toise, de haut en bas (heureusement que mon haut n'est pas décolleté… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…) et déclare :

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

\- Sitoplé, je veux resteeeeeeeeeeer ! Garde-moi avec toi et je ne te ferais rien, promis !

\- Ah, parce que tu es censée me faire du mal ? me demande-t-il, une lueur froide dans son regard.

Ce mec me fout vraiment mal à l'aise. Je baisse les yeux immédiatement, ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Après un petit temps d'attente, il se râcle la gorge et me dit :

\- Il faut y aller. Et pas de gamineries, pas de plaintes, rien. Tu me suis ou c'est par la force que je t'emmène.

Je déglutis. Booooon, il commence à geler, j'ai le bout du nez rouge. Ça vous dit, un chocolat chaud ?...Ahem, bref. Je me relève et suis le petit capitaine à contrecœur. Oui, je suis obligée de lui obéir si je veux rester en vie, oui. Il doit se sentir puissant d'avoir réussi à me soumettre. J'avais juste demandé une vie plus juste, bordel. Pas une tonne d'ennuis qui me tombent dessus. Mais bien sûr, la gaffeuse de service ne faisant que des gaffes, il ne lui arrive que des ennuis.

Vous savez, j'ai toujours été habitué à ce genre de trucs, en réalité, depuis que je suis là. Enfin, j'crois, j'sais plus. Mais ça me paraît tellement habituel maintenant que je n'y prête plus attention. Quoique je voulais une nouvelle vie sans ennuis, j'crois que j'avais pas les moyens pour m'en racheter une. Le petit capitaine est loin devant moi, maintenant. Je déglutis. S'il s'aperçoit de mon retard, il va encore m'engueuler… Je me dépêche, et, à peine ai-je fait un pas dans la direction du petit capitaine, je me retrouve à ses côtés. Woh, il vient de se passer quoi ? Je comprends que dalle ! J'suis pas normale, moi, je l'avais dit.

Oh, tiens, on est déjà dehors ? Alors, il fallait tourner par où pour sortir d'ici ?... J'ai pas fait gaffe, merde. Tant pis pour moi, j'avais qu'à être attentive pour une fois. Le capitaine ne prête pas la moindre attention à moi et continue de marcher. Vive le paradoxe, il me donne à manger et ensuite il m'ignore totalement. D'accord. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ce monde. Et ce bonhomme. Franchement, un gamin pareil, ça reste dans les jupes de sa mère, ça ne joue pas avec les objets tranchants et ça n'a encore moins les cheveux argentés ! Qui est l'imbécile qui l'a laissé prendre sa vie en main, que je lui inculque la notion de responsabilité parentale ? Je vais l'trouver et lui refourguer ce mioche qui ne devrait pas être ici.

\- Hotsu-san, m'appelle soudainement Hitsugaya.

\- Oui ?

\- Une fois à l'Académie, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. Car, étant donné que c'est un shinigami qui t'amène, tu ne dois pas lui faire honte.

Comme si c'était mon intention… Attendez, comment ça « se tenir à carreaux » ? Je dois rester une élève modèle et avoir un comportement irréprochable ?

\- Si jamais un incident qui te concerne parvient à mes oreilles, je serais obligé de te désinscrire et…

Il soupire avant de terminer :

\- T'avoir encore dans mes pattes, et je déteste ce genre de choses.

Ok, chef patron, de toute façon, moi non plus je ne t'apprécie pas. Comme ça, on est quittes, hein ?

\- J'espère avoir été clair.

\- Oui, m'sieur.

Il râle et serre les poings, il ne dit cependant rien et continue son chemin qui me mène rapidement à l'Académie Shin'ô. Il s'agit d'un grand bâtiment où partout je vois un nombre incalculable de personnes, qui me dévisagent d'un air surpris. Ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à voir une âme singulière accompagnée d'un capitaine. Je baisse la tête rapidement, leurs regards inquisiteurs m'impressionnent. Le capitaine déclenche aussitôt des cris de jeunes filles en chaleur qui semblent éperdument éprises du jeune homme. Celui-ci soupire et rentre dans les couloirs de l'école. Il m'explique alors qu'après la parution de l'article dans le fameux magazine que j'avais lu, l'élisant l'homme le plus séduisant, nombreuses ont été les demandes d'admission dans la 10ème division, venant de la part de jeunes filles énamourées. Ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point, puisqu'il était sûr que ces potiches vont passer leur temps à s'imaginer avec lui plutôt que de travailler. Ou alors travailler pour obtenir ses faveurs et créer des liens avec lui. Ce qu'il déteste.

Il bifurque alors à une intersection et nous arrivons lors devant une grande porte. Hitsugaya se retourne vers moi et me demande :

\- Prête ?

\- Si je dis non, tu frapperas tout de même à cette porte, alors…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit quoi à propos de la politesse… ?

L'air se refroidit. D'accord, d'accord, j'ai pigé.

\- Veuillez m'excuser capitaine Hitsugaya.

J'accompagne mes excuses d'une inclinaison. Il frappe puis pousse la porte d'entrée. L'homme se trouvant dans cette salle semble être surpris de le voir. Faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas prévu, cette petite visite à l'improviste. Mais le jeune homme ne se soucie pas de l'étonnement de l'homme et me fait signe d'avancer. Au loin, le soleil se couche. C'est déjà la fin de la journée ? Je m'arrête subitement, le regard fixé sur l'astre solaire descendant lentement dans la terre. J'avais déjà vu des couchers de soleil, rassurez-vous, mais celui-ci a une signification spéciale. C'est le premier coucher de soleil de ma nouvelle vie. Je m'avance et regarde mes pieds, intimidée par les regards posés sur moi.

\- Et bien, capitaine Hitsugaya, cela est surprenant de votre part d'amener de votre gré une âme comme celle-ci.

\- Je le sais bien, mais sans doute avez-vous remarqué… ?

\- Oui.

De quoi parlent-ils encore ? Qu'est-ce que l'homme aurait remarqué chez moi ?

\- Bien. Faisons tout d'abord les présentations, voulez-vous ?

Le capitaine prend alors la parole :

\- Cette jeune fille s'appelle Marie Hotsu. Et je l'ai trouvé au quartier voisin d'Inuzuri. Vous pouvez remarquer que malgré son apparence médiocre, elle est en parfaite santé.

Dis donc, pour qui tu te prends pour parler à ma place ?! Non, mais il est gonflé lui ! Tu vas voir quand je serais en mesure de te rabattre le caquet, je vais pas me gêner, tiens ! Mais, avant, faudra peut-être gagner en assurance, parce que, si t'avais eu le cran, tu lui aurais rabattu le caquet depuis longtemps !

Je reste là, regardant le sol et me demandant quel sort m'était réservé. Mais il semblerait que le directeur de l'établissement a pris sa décision et c'est un grand sourire de chat qu'il me tend l'uniforme d'étudiant de l'Académie.

… Je suis censée être heureuse là, non ? Ah. Bon.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Je vous laisse lui montrer les locaux, capitaine, puisque vous les connaissez bien.

Le saligaud ! Il voulait que je me coltine encore ce mioche ? Mais il est sérieux quand il dit ça ?! Ah mais, c'était pas ce qui était prévu à la base ! Mais pourquoi moi, bon sang ? Kami-sama, je vous en prie, pourquoi moi ?

…Pas de réponse, bien sûr. Trop occupé à regarder ses fesses pour s'occuper d'autrui. 'Spèce de sale égoïste, va ! Je tourne les talons après m'être incliné devant l'homme (bah oui, autant ne pas se faire remarquer dès notre arrivée. Quoique c'est déjà fait depuis que j'ai posé le pied dans ce foutu endroit). Le petit capitaine sort du bureau, moi sur ses talons et, à peine avoir posé les pieds hors de ce foutu bureau, la porte se referme derrière moi. Je me dirige prestement vers les toilettes pour me changer et enfiler la tenue rouge. Une fois changée, coiffée un minimum et beaucoup plus présentable, je demande :

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ?

\- L'internat. Me répond le petit Hitsugaya.

Ça marche, mini-Seppen* je te suis, y'a pas de soucis. Pas envie de me paumer comme dans ta division. Je reporte mon attention sur les couloirs. Tout autour de moi, des étudiants, je ne sais même pas quel âge ils ont. Ils me regardent, ou plutôt, ils me dévisagent, ils essayent sûrement de deviner d'où je viens. Mon apparence devrait les aider. Pff, mêlez-vous de votre coccyx. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Nous traversons plusieurs dédales de couloirs. Et à chaque fois, les étudiants s'écartent pour laisser passer le capitaine Hitsugaya et moi-même, entraînant également des cris chez les fangirls de ce dernier, qui soupire longuement. Nous entrons enfin dans un bâtiment. Et là, alors que je croyais que je venais seulement visiter, il semblerait que l'on m'ait attendue. J'ai l'impression d'être l'objet de ce rassemblement. Euh, gloups ?

* * *

 **Voici donc un peu la situation. Tout va déjà un peu mieux qu'avant, elle est en sécurité. :3 Petite information pour le Seppen, qui, en japonais, veut dire "Flocon" et même "Flocon de neige" je crois. Je suis plus trop sûre. xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre d'amour et d'eau fraîche (limite glaciale... /SBAF/) et vous dit à dimanche prochain pour la suite! :D**


	4. 3: A cause de ta schizophrénie

_**Hello tout le monde, c'est re-moi, j'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre de**_ **Laisse-moi t'aimer** _ **autant vous dire que l'histoire est loin d'être finie... Enfin loin, il reste 16 chapitres, dont 2 qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai pas encore rédigés.  
**_

 _ **Je vous laisse, bonne lecture! :D**_

* * *

« Chapitre 3 »

\- Ah, mademoiselle Hotsu, c'est cela ? me demande le maître d'une voix rauque et désagréable.

J'hoche la tête. Je plante mon regard ambré dans le sien. Décidément, ma nouvelle vie commence très mal. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, maintenant, c'est malin ! Le maître semble âgé et doté d'une grande sagesse. Il regarde alors sa classe et déclare :

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Allons, n'aie pas peur, présente-toi, me fait le maître avec une voix peu chaleureuse.

Je m'avance sur l'estrade et écrit mon nom sur le tableau : « ほつ » (Hotsu*). Je me retourne alors vers les autres élèves.

\- Je me nomme Marie Hotsu, je viens du soixante-dix huitième district du Rukongai Ouest, Inuzuri. Des questions ?

Grand silence dans l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le professeur m'autorise à m'asseoir sur une chaise disponible. Le capitaine sort de la pièce à ce moment-là. Eh ! Mais il m'abandonne ! Me laisse pas, enfin ! Je vais mourir, j'en suis sûre ! Moi qui hais les études par-dessus tout, je suis servie. Pauvre de moi.

Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la cérémonie d'accueil me libère. Je reste à ma place et, force de constater que ma classe était intéressée par moi, un groupe de quatre élèves, qui se présentent comme les délégués titulaires et suppléants, se proposent comme guide pour une visite des locaux. Je me lève à leur suite. Nous sortons de la pièce. J'espère secrètement voir le petit flocon de neige, mais aucune trace dans les parages.

Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, non mais j'vous jure, me refiler comme ça, comme un vulgaire colis à l'Académie c'est tout à fait ignoble ! Quand on se recroisera (si on se recroise un jour), je lui flanquerais la raclée de sa vie !

\- Au fait, Hotsu-san…

\- Oui ?

Je regarde mon camarade.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine Hitsugaya t'a amené ici ? Je comprends que tu veuilles devenir shinigamie, cependant, tu n'as pas l'air tellement emballée par cette idée.

\- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire…

Et je commence mon récit. Mes quatre comparses m'écoutent avec attention, et lorsqu'enfin j'ai fini, ils s'exclament :

\- Waouh, tu en as eu du courage pour quitter ton district natal afin de fuir la misère.

\- C'était mon objectif premier, si le capitaine Hitsugaya ne m'avait pas mis la main dessus.

\- En même temps, il aurait été mal vu de laisser une âme traîner dans le coin, avec toutes les apparitions de hollows, les patrouilles ont été renforcées.

Je cligne des yeux. Hollows ? Patrouilles ? Inuzuri est en danger ?! Je bouillonne intérieurement. Je veux aller les protéger, bon sang ! Mon guide d'un jour pose sa main sur mon épaule. Instinctivement, je recule et retire vivement mon épaule.

\- Tu es vive, me fait-il remarquer.

\- Non, sans blague ? Bon, écoutez, terminons cette visite au plus vite, je ne veux pas avoir à rester ici toute la nuit.

Ils acquiescent. C'est vrai, traîner dans les couloirs de l'Académie le soir, ce n'est pas très malin.

 _« Je ne te le fais pas dire ma vieille. »_

…Hein ? Je rêve ou l'on vient de me parler dans ma tête ?

 _« Non, tu n'es pas folle, je viens de te parler… dans ta tête. »_

Ma vieille ? Non mais comment ça, je suis très jeune, moi !

 _« Tu m'réveilles et en plus, tu me mens, ah bah bravo. »_

Tu n'avais qu'à pas me parler, connasse de voix !

 _« Et irrespectueuse, en plus de ça. Je comprends pour le nain t'as abandonnée ici. »_

Il ne m'a pas abandonné, il m'a juste…

 _« Abandonnée. »_

… laissée ici le temps de mes études.

\- Hotsu-san, vous venez ?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Et voilà, à cause de ta schizophrénie, tu te laisses distraire.

 _« Bien vu. Allez, avance. »_

La voix ?

 _« Oui ? »_

Ta bouche, s'il te plaît. Pour l'instant, contentes-toi de te rendormir.

 _« Hmmpf ! »_

Chose qu'elle semble faire. Mais revenons-en à notre exploration des lieux. J'apprends vite à reconnaître certains endroits comme le réfectoire et l'internat. Bah oui, la bouffe et le sommeil c'est hyper important pour moi. Et après avoir regagné l'internat, je suis conduite dans une chambre où mes colocataires m'attendent. Décidément, ma venue semble avoir été répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'Académie. Génial, j'allais devenir le centre d'attention.

Je salue mes camarades et entreprends de me changer avec le pyjama déposé sur le lit. Il est assez confortable, avec quelques jolies fleurs de cerisiers dessinées sur le long de ma hanche, les manches m'arrivant au niveau de mes coudes et le pantalon ne traînant pas par terre, ce qui m'évite de marcher sur le tissus très doux. Je me démêle les cheveux comme je peux et je me couche, emportée très vite par le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant les autres. Je reste quelques minutes encore dans mon lit, puis me lève, parée pour une nouvelle journée. Je descends au réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner et remarque très rapidement que je suis encore le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi. Je soupire. C'est si surprenant de voir une nouvelle élève arriver à l'Académie ? Et bah, quand les premières années arrivent, c'est carrément, tout le monde s'épie.

Je prends le plateau repas que me tend le cuisinier je le remercie et regarde autour de moi. Je ne savais pas où me mettre et je n'allais pas aller vers les autres comme ça en disant « Salut, ça va ? », ç'aurait été très déplacé de ma part. Je me contente donc d'aller m'installer seule à une table. J'attendrais que les autres viennent, la flemme de me déplacer. J'entame mon repas en silence, songeant encore à toutes les nouvelles questions qu'on me posera aujourd'hui, et que l'on risque de me poser durant cette semaine avant que le « scoop » ne le soit plus. Non mais, j'vous jure, c'est quand même bizarre de réagir de cette manière. Certes, j'ai été escortée par un capitaine jusqu'ici, mais ça m'empêche que je ne suis pas forcément exceptionnelle. Je continue en regardant au-dehors. Le soleil commence à se lever. Et il est 7h30. Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner dans les rues du Rukongai, elles sont dangereuses la nuit. J'ai tenté une fois, je vous jure qu'après je n'ai jamais retenté. Enfin, je parle pour moi, en sachant qu'Inuzuri n'est pas le coin le plus sûr de toute la Soul Society.

\- Hotsu-san ! m'appelle alors une voix.

Je me retourne. Trois gars, un air niais sur le visage et un sourire peu recommandable sur les lèvres me regardent. Ils ricanent. Ils vont préparer un mauvais coup, eux, je le sens à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Dis-moi, tu viens d'où ? me demande le premier.

\- D'Inuzuri, pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme toi ait été escortée par un capitaine ?

\- Réponds d'abord à ma question et ensuite je répondrais à la tienne.

\- Et si je veux pas ? me nargue-t-il, toujours en souriant.

Mon gars, tu vas le regretter. Je me lève d'un coup, un air mauvais sur le visage. Je lui dis, d'un ton sombre :

\- Et la politesse de répondre aux questions que l'on te pose, tu connais ? le fustigeai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Lui aussi, il se lève, tapant du poing sur la table. Tout ce bruit attire l'attention, forcément et tout le monde regarde.

\- Dis donc, tu sembles pas savoir à qui t'as à faire, pas vrai ? me demande l'un des deux autres garçons.

\- Non, et perso, je me fiche de Tartempion Ier, le roi de la crème, lui répondis-je.

Le dénommé Tartempion s'avance vers moi et s'apprête à me foutre une gifle. Il s'exclame :

\- Tu parles au chef de promotion des 1ères années, montre-moi le respect que je mérite.

\- Exactement, lui répondis-je en évitant sa main, le respect, ça se mérite. Et tu ne le mérites pas.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, VOUS DEUX !

Tartempion se retourne, un surveillant s'avançait vers nous. Il dit alors :

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, dit-il en me pointant du doigt, ils sont témoins (en pointant ses deux acolytes).

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliquais-je, c'est lui qui a voulu s'en prendre à moi je n'ai appliqué que le principe de légitime défense. De plus, je te ferais remarquer que pointer les gens du doigt, c'est très malpoli.

Un point pour moi. Il baisse son bras mais contre-attaque :

\- Je ne l'ai même pas touchée !

\- Si je n'avais pas évité ton coup !

\- Jamais je n'aurais voulu te frapper, voyons ! fait-il d'un air faussement outré.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas de la gentillesse que j'ai ressenti en écoutant tes paroles, de plus, tu m'as l'air bien énervé pour quelqu'un qui « ne voulait pas me frapper ».

Deux points pour moi. Le surveillant nous regarde tour à tour et déclare :

\- Peten, ça suffit. Sors du réfectoire.

\- Mais…

\- Il suffit. Obéis.

Baissant la tête et me jetant un regard noir, Tartempion part, dépité. Le surveillant s'adresse alors à moi :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il a toujours voulu attirer des ennuis à autrui. N'y prête pas attention. Tu es la nouvelle élève venant d'Inuzuri, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Les nouvelles vont bon train ici, à ce que je vois.

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de toi. Ce n'est pas étonnant, il est rare d'admettre un nouvel étudiant en plein milieu de l'année. Tu devras sûrement mettre les bouchées doubles pour réussir tes examens.

* * *

Alors le nain m'a foutu ici seulement pour se débarrasser de moi ? J'avais donc vu juste. Il m'avait soignée par obligation et m'a relâchée ensuite, comme une vieille chaussette.

 _« Vieille, je suis d'accord. »_

Revoilà ma voix d'hier soir. Bon, écoute, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être méchante mais, tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille, pour le moment.

 _« C'est tout…pour le moment. »_

Oh non, un remake de Secret Story. Bon dieu, que je hais cette émission débile ! Et j'espère qu'ici, il n'a pas ce genre de trucs, sinon je me harakiri direct !

 _« Ce qui ne serait pas très malin de terminer ta nouvelle vie de la sorte. »_

Ah oui, pas faux. Bon, en attendant, faut que je sorte d'ici. Laisse-moi me concentrer.

\- … et c'est pour ça que tu dois étudier.

J'avais zappé le surveillant. Merde. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant mine d'être étonnée. Il rit et me dit, avant de reprendre la surveillance de la salle :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés à intégrer la division que tu souhaites. Travaille bien et réussis tes examens pour l'instant.

Il s'éloigne, me laissant en proie à mes songes. Je prends mon plateau et le jette à la poubelle puis sors du réfectoire en me dirigeant vers l'internat afin de me préparer à mon premier jour de cours officiel. Je suppose que je dois être en première année, vu que je n'étais pas élève auparavant.

 _« Bonne déduction Sherlock. »_

Oh toi, ça va, tu commences à me gonfler. J'attends que mes camarades soient prêts avant que nous partons tous les trois vers notre salle de cours. Mais une surprise m'attendait sur le pas de ma chambre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine! :D Que peut bien être cette surprise mes chers amis? Vous avez une idée? Dites-le moi dans les commentaires! :)**_

 _ **Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça ferait extrêmement plaisir à l'auteure (pour la motiver à clore la fiction, ce qui, ma foi, dans votre intérêt, serait plutôt apprécié et appréciable), n'oubliez pas que même négatifs, les commentaires sont toujours bons à prendre!**_

 _ **Je vous laisse... AH OUI!**_

 **INFORMATION:** **Si jamais je n'ai pas rédigé les deux chapitres à temps, eh bien, je ralentirais le rythme de parution des chapitres déjà écrits à un tous les 2 voire 3 semaines.**

 **Pour l'instant, on en est pas encore là mais je prends les devants, on sait jamais :)**

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	5. 4: Tiens, revoilà ma pote la voix

**_Le retour de l'auteur en ce dimanche. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Faith : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite tant attendue. Pour l'histoire de correcteur, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin (j'ai eu le temps de relire tous les chapitres avant de commencer la publication –vu que la fiction est pratiquement terminée de mon côté-) mais merci d'y avoir pensé :)_**

 ** _Cookie : Merci de ta review. Alors en ce qui concerne le premier chapitre, je suppose que tu parles de cette fiction, dans ce cas, relis tous les chapitres, le premier est juste après le prologue (là tu es au quatrième chapitre). :D_**

* * *

« Chapitre 4 »

* * *

\- Hotsu-san.

Un seul mot pouvait définir ma situation : Merde. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car un petit nain blanc vient d'apparaître au pas de ma porte et semble vouloir me parler. Aurait-il des remords par rapport au fait qu'il m'ait laissée tomber ? Oh c'est trop… Humhum, Marie reprends-toi.

\- Oui, qui y a-t-il ?

Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air très drôle, si j'en crois son air grave. Il croise les bras et me dit :

\- J'étais venu vérifier si tu n'avais pas fait de remue-ménage en mon absence.

Ok, il n'a aucun remords. Il a juste envie de se foutre de ma gueule. Marie, tu te vengeras un jour ou l'autre, c'est promis.

\- Depuis quand je fais le ménage ?

Tu veux jouer à ça, mon petit Seppen-chan ? Parfait, on va être deux. Le flocon de neige soupire. Tu croyais que j'allais changer du jour au lendemain ? Eh bah pas de pot, mon vieux, je compte pas changer ! Sale nain, sale mioche qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires, sale gamin qui me force à devenir ce que je ne veux justement pas devenir. Je regretterais presque ma petite vie à Inuzuri, dans la misère et la dérision.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'irrite-t-il. Bon, je vois que tout a l'air d'aller bien pour toi alors je m'en vais.

\- Hep, attends !

Je tends mon bras vers lui pour le rattraper mais il se dégage rapidement et reprends sa route. Mais bordel, ramène-moi à Inuzuri !

\- Hitsugaya, attends !

Il continue de faire la sourde oreille. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à être aussi arrogant et à cheval sur l'étiquette !

\- Hitsugaya-taicho, hurlai-je.

Il se raidit soudainement puis se retourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, il s'approche de moi et me donne une claque devant tout le monde.

\- Depuis quand tu t'adresses à un capitaine de cette manière ? demande-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Depuis que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas permis le droit de me tutoyer, il me semble ! tonne-t-il. Apprends à rester à ta place !

Je baisse la tête et murmure :

\- Ramenez-moi…

\- Pardon ?

\- Ramenez-moi, répétais-je d'une voix plus forte.

Il paraît décontenancé. Puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment ça « Non. » ?... Eh, attendez, capita…

Trop tard. Il était déjà parti. Merde, je vais devoir me coltiner cette bande de joyeux drilles pour au moins une bonne partie de mon existence.

Une sonnerie me rappelle à l'ordre. Je prends mes affaires et pars vers les salles de classe en compagnie de mes deux acolytes qui ont pu écouter ma conversation musclée avec le capitaine Neige. Génial, si on apprend ça, je vais avoir le fan-club sur le dos. Comme si j'étais pas assez dans la merde.

* * *

Je rentre dans la salle et m'installe au fond de la classe. Pas envie d'être avec les autres. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Le cours passe, les stylos écrivent. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est barbant, pourquoi on ne peut pas apprendre à manier un sabre ?... Comme ça, je pourrais arracher les yeux d'Hitsugaya. Niark. Diabolique. Bon, bien sûr si j'en avais un sous la main, ça faciliterait grandement les choses, mais j'en ai pas, donc, cette mission sera en suspens jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Hotsu-san, êtes-vous avec nous ? me rappelle à l'ordre le professeur.

\- Moi ? Non, excusez-moi je n'étais pas concentrée.

Le vieil homme qui nous sert de professeur me toise mais ne répond rien. Il me lance un regard d'avertissement du genre « Si je te revois rêvasser, gare à toi. » auquel je réponds par un regard neutre « Tu peux toujours me réprimander, mon vieux, t'arriveras pas à me soumettre à tes cours débiles. »

Il reprend son cours sans se soucier de moi davantage. Le temps semble courir à reculons. Je m'ennuie tellement… Je me mets à penser que le petit capitaine et ses sermons sur la politesse sont beaucoup plus distrayants que ces cours. J'essaie de me concentrer un maximum, mais tout cela me paraît dérisoire. Je prends tout de même mon stylo et me mets instinctivement à écrire le cours. Je n'aime pas trop ce cours mais je me sens obligée d'écrire, sinon je me sens mal à l'aise. Puis, le professeur s'arrête de dicter le cours. Le silence s'installe dans la salle. Tout le monde se met à organiser ses notes sans prêter attention aux autres, comme des automates.

Puis, enfin, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Heureusement pour moi, j'allais m'endormir. Je sors de la classe et me dirige vers… Euh, je me dirige où, déjà ?

\- Allez Hotsu-san, suis-nous !

Ah, oui, je les avais oubliés, ceux-là. J'emboîte le pas à mes deux camarades, qui apparemment, ne sont pas prêts de me lâcher. Je soupire et me demande encore dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée. Néanmoins je suis mes deux comparses et arrive dans une autre salle où l'on nous place. Génial, on se croirait à la maternelle. Je me retrouve à côté de cet hurluberlu de Tartempion Ier, le roi de la crème. Comme si j'avais pas assez de malchance, devant moi se trouve l'un de ses sbires et derrière, je peux faire le même constat. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, priant pour que cette heure passe vraiment vite.

 _« Allez, tu vas te faire des amis, comme ça ! »_

Tiens, revoilà ma pote la voix. Ça gaze depuis le temps ?

 _« Entre un sommeil forcé et une heure de cours où l'on parle de la Soul Society ? Disons que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre tout par cœur et… »_

T'es sérieuse, là ?

 _« Absolument, vu que tu n'as pas pris la peine de prendre la moindre note, j'ai cru bon de pouvoir être capable de te restituer le cours. »_

J't'aime bien, la voix, au fond. Si ça me permet d'avoir des bonnes notes aux contrôles, alors c'est parfait.

 _« Laisse-moi me concentrer, le cours va commencer et je veux prendre le maximum de notes pour le contrôle, et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. »_

Oui, chef-patron. Je sors une feuille et une trousse et commence à noter ce que le prof dit. Je ne pipe mot, je suis accrochée aux lèvres du professeur. Il faut en mettre plein la vue au gugusse d'à côté. Ce m'as-tu-vu ne m'a pas l'air très dangereux, mais il vaut mieux l'humilier en beauté devant tout le monde. Alors je me contente de l'ignorer, purement et simplement et me remets à noter. L'heure passe, à mon grand étonnement, beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Je range alors mes affaires. Sortir me fera sûrement du bien, et surtout, me fera oublier l'odeur pestilentielle de Tartempion. Je respire enfin.

Vu que je ne connais pratiquement personne, je décide de rester dans mon coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je déteste ça, ça me mets mal à l'aise. Je rougis et souvent je bafouille. Ce qui, en général, déclenche l'hilarité de certaines personnes. Mais heureusement, rien de tel ne se produit et je garde un œil sur mes deux comparses puisqu'ils me servent de guide dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me perdre pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Déjà que le regard des autres me gêne vraiment. Et encore plus celui du petit Seppen-chan. Je sais pas pourquoi, il a un truc que j'aime pas.

Bref. Seule dans un coin, c'est parfait. Qu'ils ne me prennent plus pour une bête de foire, c'est parfait. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le retour en classe. Je rejoins mes camarades d'internat et rentre dans la salle, et me place à côté d'un jeune élève, qui n'ose pas me parler. L'intimidais-je ? Ou est-il seulement timide ? Baah, du moment qu'on me fiche la paix, tout va bien. Le cours débute. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus l'histoire de la Soul Society ou l'apprentissage de la vie au Seireitei. Non.

Ce cours-ci concerne le kidô. Le professeur nous explique qu'il existait, avant, un maître du kidô, au sein de la Soul Society, mais que celui-ci est parti se retirer dans un endroit que nul ne connaissait. Ce maître du Kidô s'appelait Tessaî Tsukabishi. Il était le plus puissant maître du kidô et était respecté de tous. Il arrivait à maîtriser des techniques de niveau 80 et plus sans incantation. Cet exploit n'est jamais arrivé auparavant dans la Soul Society.

Je suis stupéfaite, je ne mesure pas encore la difficulté de l'apprentissage du Kidô. Je soupire et regarde mes autres camarades, éberlués, qui semblent ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. Bah quoi, c'est juste un sort de niveau 80.

 _« Imbécile, un sort de Kidô de niveau 80 demande énormément de puissance. De plus, lorsque l'on lance un sort de Kidô sans en avoir lu l'incantation, le sort est beaucoup moins puissant. Or, ton professeur t'a expliqué que ses sorts étaient maîtrisés à la perfection et que leur puissance n'était jamais altérée. »_

Merci pour l'explication, madame la voix.

 _« Hmmmpf, n'importe qui saurait ça ! Tu es vraiment débile ! »_

D'accord, je n'avais pas saisi cet aspect de la chose. M'enfin, tout de même, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. Mais bon, si j'en crois la voix dans ma tête (d'ailleurs, je crois devenir schizophrène.) ce genre de choses ne court pas les rues.

\- Dites, professeur ?

\- Oui, Hotsu-san ?

\- Si cet homme était aussi fort que vous le dites, alors jusqu'où s'étendait son influence ?

\- Ah, très bonne question. Tsukabishi-sama était le capitaine du corps de kidô. C'est lui qui contrôlait la capitainerie. Il avait de l'influence égalemment sur les autres capitaines du Seireitei, et jouait un rôle majeur dans la plupart des réunions de capitaines.

\- … Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

* * *

Le professeur se retourne. Toute la classe tourne le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Oh non, pas lui… Eh oui, Seppen-chan le retour. Prions pour qu'il ne me fasse pas honte. Je baisse direct les yeux, ne tenant pas à l'affronter.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes venus voir comment se porte Hotsu-san ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'ammène. Mais j'aurais besoin de lui parler.

Et il croit bon d'ajouter :

\- Seul à seul.

Le professeur ne trouve rien à redire, il m'autorise à sortir de la classe, le minus sur mes talons. Je sais que les tomates sont cuites pour moi, même cramées. Aie, aie, aie, dans quelle galère je me suis mise ?

\- Bon, allez-y, si vous avez fait ce chemin pour me parler, ce n'est sans doute pas pour rester muet. Dites-moi la raison de votre visite surprise.

\- Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant, mais il y a eu une réunion de capitaines sur les récents troubles à Inuzuri.

Je me fige. Ça sent mauvais, très mauvais. Il soupire :

\- Tout le quartier a été décimé, malgré les renforts réquisitionnés là-bas.

\- Tout le…

\- Oui. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Sauf toi.

* * *

 _ **Pauvre petite Marie, je la plains. Seule au monde, maintenant. 'fin plus seule qu'avant, puisqu'elle a pas de famille. Magnifique, non? Bref, dimanche prochain, un autre chapitre. o/**_

 _ **J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. Si vous avez envie de laisser une review, faites-vous plaisir, le petit carré est juste en-dessous. En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine. :)**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	6. 5: Danse avec les Hollows Partie 1

**_Réponses aux reviews des invités_ : ( _Les membres du site, ont eu leurs réponses par MP :D)_**

 _Toshiro-hitsuga_ : _Argh, malheur, ne me parle jamais de Secret Story, je déteste profondément cette émission. La télé-réalité et moi, ça fait 10 ! Merci pour ta patience, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ! :D_

 _Emilie-Okami_ _: Pauvre Marie oui, effectivement. Toshirô, salaud è_é Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma Marie oh ?! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la suite elle est déjà rédigée depuis un moment, je n'ai plus que la fin à rédiger ! :D_

 ** _Avis à la populace !  
_**

 ** _Désolée de poster un peu en retard mais je suis pas mal prise avec mes examens de fin d'année et des cadeaux d'anniversaire qui doivent être écrits avant des dates limites m'ont pris tout mon temps. Je reviens en force avec le chapitre 5 de notre fiction « Laisse-moi t'aimer »._**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise. :)**

* * *

« Chapitre 5 »

Euh, il se fiche de ma poire ? J'esquisse un sourire. C'est une blague, hein, rassurez-moi ? Je le regarde en mode « ah, très drôle, ta blague, mais on est pas le 1er avril, aujourd'hui. » mais me rend vite compte que ce n'était pas une blague. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol. J'étais… seule. Encore une fois.

\- Non… soufflai-je. C'est impossible…

Je me tiens la tête entre les mains. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, moi… »

 _Oh toi la voix, la ferme, je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort venant d'une stupide voix._

« Mais ne te braque pas comme ça ! Si je suis là, c'est que… »

\- LA FERME ! hurlai-je, passablement exaspérée par le ton compatissant détestable de cette voix.

\- Oi, tu vas te calmer, oui ! Depuis quand tu t'adresses comme ça à un capitaine ?

Je jette le pire regard noir de ma vie à cet espèce d'abruti d'Hitsugaya, me relève soudainement et pars dans les couloirs. J'étais trop énervée, il fallait que je me calme, il faut que je me calme.

« Calme-toi. T'énerver ne ramènera pas tes camarades ! »

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec cette mystérieuse voix dans ma tête. D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille prendre rendez-vous chez le psychologue parce que je suis devenue schizophrène en moins de deux jours. Je soupire longuement. Je suppose que le temps passé dans cette académie m'a rendue folle. Je ne suis tout simplement pas faite pour les études, voilà tout.

J'arrive aux toilettes des filles (faut le préciser quand même, parce qu'imaginez que mini-Seppen veuille me… beurk, non oubliez ça) et m'enferme dans un cabinet. Adossée contre la porte, j'éclate en sanglots. J'étais seule. Toute seule. Je tambourine à la porte pour extérioriser la douleur et la peine mais rien n'y fait.

Saloperies de hollows. Je vous tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier. J'en fais la promesse. Vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… le jour où j'aurais un zanpaktô, parce qu'actuellement, c'est pas le cas. Je serre les dents, pourquoi cet abruti ne veut pas se montrer ? Il attend le déluge et l'arche de Noé, p'têtre ? Le flemmard aurait-il oublié de mettre son réveil à l'heure ? C'est bien possible. Ou alors il a raté le bus. Ce qui est encore plus con. Ou alors, il a fait les deux. Et alors là, c'est la loose internationale.

* * *

De nombreux cris parviennent à mes oreilles. Je les entends mais je ne les écoute pas. Attendez… Des cris ? J'entends des gens courir partout. Que se passait-il ? Je sors des toilettes et regarde tout le monde courir. Mon camarade me prend le bras à la volée, m'entraînant vers je-ne-sais-où.

\- Il y a des Hollows, les professeurs et les élèves sont priés de retourner dans l'internat. De plus, le capitaine Hitsugaya est là. Il y a aucun souci à se faire. Mais il faut se dépêcher si l'on ne veut pas être blessé. Cours !

\- Mais, le capitaine, il est seul ?

Il acquiesce. J'extirpe mon bras et pars dans la direction opposée. Des Hollows. Mes ennemis. Ceux qui ont osés s'en prendre aux habitants d'Inuzuri ! Je serre les dents lorsque j'entends un bruit métallique contre ma jambe. Je remarque alors un zanpaktô… ah non, attendez… deux zanpaktôs. Eh bah, avec ça je risque pas d'être désarmée de sitôt. Le premier possède un manche assez étrange, en effet celui-ci est rouge et noir avec des fils bleus pendant au bout. Le second est identique. On m'a raconté que les Shinigamis possédant deux zanpaktôs comptaient parmi les plus puissants. Eh bah, qui l'eût cru ? Je me dirige tête baissée, dans la cour, où je vois le capitaine se battre contre les Hollows.

Ils sont trop nombreux, il n'y arrivera pas s'il est seul ! Je mets inconsciemment ma main sur les fourreaux de mes zanpaktôs, prête à dégainer. Le seul souci, ce serait que je ne connais pas le nom de ces sabres. Je sens subitement la haine m'aveugler. Ces salopards ont tués mes camarades. Ces salopards ont tué ce qui me restait de famille.

« … Puisque tu entends nos voix, tu devrais être capable d'entendre nos noms… Nous sommes… »

Mais la fin de la phrase ne parvient pas à mes oreilles. C'est comme si l'on avait mis le mute sur les cordes vocales de mes deux étranges colocataires de neurones. Je n'entends rien. Ou plutôt, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Mes muscles se tendent, mes sabres dégainés, ma mâchoire crispée, mes yeux fixés sur les ennemis et le capitaine en bien mauvaise posture devant leur nombre.

« Allez, bouge. Tu vas pas le laisser se faire buter tout de même ? C'est lui qui t'a emmené là, tu le remercies de la sorte ? Quel manque de respect. »

 _Raah, ta gueule, la voix. Je sais ce que je dois faire, tout de même !_

Je m'élance en esquivant agilement (et surtout, miraculeusement) les coups de griffes de mes adversaires. J'arrive près du capitaine qui écarquille les yeux. Oui, bon d'accord, techniquement, je devrais pas être là, je sais ! Mais j'allais tout de même pas te laisser te faire mettre en pièces par des Hollows mineurs en surnombre et à l'estomac dans les talons, c'est hors de mes principes. En plus, comme l'autre chieuse de voix l'a dit, j'ai pas le droit de te laisser là après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de le remercier de m'avoir emmené avec lui, sinon je crois que je serais morte à l'heure actuelle.

« Tu nous entends, mais tu n'entends pas nos noms… Nous sommes… »

 _Bordel, j'entends que dalle._

Je ferme les yeux un instant, oubliant le bruit de la lame et des griffes. Je sens une griffe m'éviter de très peu. Je me concentre, plongeant au plus profond de mon âme. Il faut que je les entende, absolument. Je ne vais pas me défiler maintenant que je suis ici, tout de même !

« Tu nous entends, Marie, crois en nous comme nous croyons en toi. »

Hein ? Attendez. Cette voix vient de me dire de croire en eux ? Alors ça veut dire… Que depuis le début c'étaient l'un de mes zanpaktôs qui me parlait ?! J'entends un petit rire.

 _Toi, vieille pie, arrête de te payer ma tronche, ou ça va mal aller._

« La vieille pie ?! Non mais attends, je suis jeune, moi ! J'ai un visage tellement fin que même toi tu en es jalouse ! »

 _En attendant, je ne te vois pas. Je t'entends piailler depuis tout à l'heure et c'est désagréable. Si nous devons nous faire confiance mutuellement, on est mal barrées._

 **« Je confirme. »**

 _Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, vous êtes mes deux zanpaktôs. Et c'est quoi vos petits noms ?_

« Tu ne les entends pas, à quoi ça sert de te les dire ? »

 _Si on veut pas mourir une seconde fois, ce que, ma foi, je voudrais vraiment éviter, ce serait sympa de coopérer, vous croyez pas ?_

 **« Elle marque un point »**

Tiens, voilà l'autre zanpaktô qui se réveille.

 _A ta voix, t'es un gars._

 **« Ouaip, pourquoi, t'as un problème avec les mecs ? »**

 _Non, du tout. Je suis pas féministe à ce point tout de même. Je pense qu'on finira par s'entendre. Donc une vieille pie et un gars. Hmmm… Bref, dites-moi vos petits noms avant qu'on se fasse transformer en sandwich qu'on aurait jeté en pâture aux Hollows._

« Pas faux, et j'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de mon incompétente maîtresse. »

Bon la vieille pie a pas l'air de m'apprécier. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Pour l'instant, ça vaut mieux.

* * *

J'entends un bruit de lame juste à côté de mes oreilles. Apparemment, le petit capitaine me protège. Il me hurle de bouger de là.

\- J'aime pas quand on me hurle des ordres dans les oreilles. Tu devras prendre un Lysopaïne pour soulager tes cordes vocales usées. Pauvre petit chou.

Il peste et repousse la griffe du Hollow. Je me concentre. Une goutte d'eau tombe dans une flaque. Le Hollow crie. Le petit Seppen-chan et moi nous retrouvons dos à dos.

\- Je crois qu'il veut te piquer ton rôle. Mais par contre, son haleine est détestable.

\- Aha, très drôle. Reste concentrée, tu veux ? Et c'est « Capitaine Hitsugaya » pour toi.

\- Pour toi, ce sera « Hotsu-san » et pas autre chose. Clair ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là. Surtout maintenant. Reste concentrée.

Oui, chef, bien, chef.

« D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tort, si tu te déconcentres maintenant c'est foutu. »

 _Si vous me dites vos noms, on sortira tous vivants de cet affrontement._

« Ecoutes bien… Notre nom est… »

* * *

Et sous le regard de Seppen-chan, le vent se met à souffler fort, ma pression spirituelle augmente fortement. Lorsque je relève la tête pour toiser le Hollow poilu qui me sert d'adversaire, lequel s'apprête à me donner un coup de patte que je contre habilement. Mon regard a changé, le vent s'enroule autour de mon corps, formant une minuscule barrière contre les attaques. Et un seul pas m'entraîne vers le combat. J'effectue un déplacement rapide (moi, rapide, aha, la blague… Emmh, bref.) et assène un puissant coup au Hollow, réussissant par miracle à le trancher en deux. Il se désintègre alors que je rejoins le petit capitaine qui venait de se débarrasser de son Hollow.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air très coriaces, ces Hol…

\- Attention !

Il me jette au sol, faisant rempart de son corps pour me protéger. Son sang coule.

« Bah, bravo, c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? »

 _La ferme._

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Il est légèrement blessé mais je remarque son expression de souffrance. Je ne peux pas laisser ce Hollow s'en prendre à lui plus longtemps. Je me relève, me concentre et prononce six mots :

\- Illumine les cieux, Tsuki no hikari.*

* * *

 _ **Tsuki no Hikari: Lune de lumière. :D**_


	7. 6: Danse avec les Hollows Partie 2

_**Hello tout le monde, c'est bibi, de retour! Réponse aux reviews (y'en a qu'une! /SBAF/)**_

 _Emilie-Okami_ _: **Se faire tuer par Toshirô? Naaaaaaaan t'inquiètes pas elle reste en un seul morceau... Physiquement du moins. Enfin, je crois x)**_

 _ **Voilà, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

« Chapitre 6 »

Le vent se fait violent. La lumière qui m'entoure devient de plus en plus vive. Tous les Hollows ainsi que le capitaine sont aveuglés. Mais lorsque leur vision revient à la normale, je ne suis plus là. Les Hollows désorientés s'apprêtent à frapper le capitaine lorsque…

\- Shihanki: Insekï. (Premier quartier : Météorite.)

Je réapparais juste devant les Hollows alors que de la faux qui me sert désormais d'arme s'échappent plusieurs projectiles enflammés. Autour de bras, plusieurs bracelets brillent de mille feux. Ma pression spirituelle augmente encore.

Les projectiles touchent leur cible et les Hollows s'effacent en poussant leurs derniers râles.

\- Merci.

Je me tourne vers le petit capitaine et mets fin à mon shikai.

\- Pas de quoi. Après tout, je te devais bien ça, t'as quand même risqué ta vie pour me protéger, tu aurais pu être sérieusement blessé. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Hotsu-san, je crois t'avoir déjà dit de m'appeler par mon grade.

\- Ce sont des Hollows de verre ou je suis tout simplement trop forte pour eux ?

\- Il semblerait que tu sois en possession d'un niveau de puissance très élevé, encore plus élevé que je ne l'imaginais.

Je le regarde. Oui, mais encore ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tout d'un coup, mes feignants de zanpaktô ont décidé de pointer le bout de leur nez/museau/groin (rayez la mention inutile) ?

 **« Je t'en prie, un peu de respect, de plus, nous ne sommes pas des cochons ou un chat. Nous sommes bien plus que cela, voyons ! Ah les jeunes de nos jours… »**

Ta gueule, vieille pie.

Je disais donc : Explique-moi pour ils se sont pointés alors que jusque-là je me suis bien débrouillé sans eux.

\- Je rentre faire mon rapport au commandant. Retourne en classe. Je ne sens plus la présence de hollows dans le secteur. Ça commence à devenir pénible ces intrusions incessantes…

D'accord, merci de me répondre, crétin des Antilles !

\- Bien.

Je m'éloigne progressivement de lui. C'est quoi son problème, à rester de marbre ? Bordel, un gars pareil a été élu le mec le plus sexy du Seireitei ? Bah putain, allez chez l'opticien… OPTIC 2000 ! (d'accord, je sors)

Bon, faut avouer qu'il a son charme et un truc particulier qui fait craquer toutes les filles, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'extasier devant lui. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les filles faisant partie du fan-club Hitsugaya. M'enfin, assez parlé, il faut que j'aille trouver les autres.

* * *

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour espérer voir le petit Seppen, mais il est déjà parti. Je suppose qu'il est allé « faire son rapport au commandant ». Je soupire et rentre dans la classe. Y'a personne. Bon, bah je suppose qu'ils sont restés dans le sous-sol. Je ressors et pars en direction de cette fameuse salle.

Lorsque je rentre, tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux stupéfaits. Bah quoi, y'a un problème ?

\- Ho… Hotsu-san… Tu… Tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis encore en un seul morceau et en pleine forme, que demande le peuple ?

\- Le peuple demande que tu fermes ta gueule !

Celui qui vient de parler, c'est Peten, plus connu sous le nom de Tartempion Ier, le roi de la crème. Je soupire et lui renvoie sa pique en pleine face :

\- En attendant, toi ferme ta gueule, parce que c'est pas toi qui aurait bougé ton fion pour aller aider le capitaine Hitsugaya à se débarasser des Hollows. Mauviette !

Il est surpris par mon ton. Tant mieux, ça lui ferme la bouche. Au moins, son haleine pestilentielle ne parvient plus à mes narines. Je peux enfin respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut puer de la bouche, celui-là ! On dirait qu'il s'est mangé un fromage périmé de plus de 3 mois dans le frigo ! (désolée pour l'image, mais bon faut être réaliste parfois.)

\- Bon, assez moisi ici, on rentre en classe !

Le professeur avait raison. Malgré son apparence sûre, on ne pouvait pas rester dans l'internat. L'endroit était trop exposé au danger. Nous retournons en salle de cours silencieusement, chaque étudiant reprend sa place et la vie continue. Lorsque je m'assois, un bruit métallique se fait entendre. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Je baisse les yeux sur… Ah c'est vrai que je porte mes zanpaktôs au niveau de mes hanches donc lorsque je m'assois, ça fait du bruit. Génial. Discrétion, zéro.

Peten me regarde avec un air surpris. Je me lève de ma chaise et déclare :

\- Oui, j'ai deux zanpaktôs, et celui que ça dérange pourra faire leur connaissance très rapidement, c'est clair ?

 **« Je te pensais pas aussi aimable envers tes camarades, chérie. »**

Faut pas me faire chier, c'est tout. Déjà que tu débarques alors que je me serais bien passée de toi…

 **« Sale garce ! »**

Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.

 **« Je vais la… »**

 _« Ça suffit, vous deux, c'est vraiment pas le moment de vous engueuler ! »_

Je rêve ou mon zanpaktô me fait la morale ?

 **« Parce que tu n'es qu'une peste ! »**

Y'en a une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure si ça continue… M'enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je me coltine une vieille pie pareille ? Kami-sama, bon sang, vous auriez pu être sympa !

 _« Maîtresse, je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour discuter de ce genre de futilités. »_

Un vieux croûton et une vieille pie, quelle fine équipe ! Je me demande s'ils étaient aussi chiants lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

 **« Comment oses-tu ? »**

Ta gueule, vieille pie, j't'aime pas. Et toi non plus le vieux croûton. Mais bizarrement, quelque chose me dit que je vais vous avoir sur le dos pendant un certain temps.

 _« Pas faux. Et tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer parce qu'elle et moi n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser nous insulter plus longtemps. »_

Causez toujours, vous m'intéressez tellement. Je coupe la communication avec les deux zigotos et me concentre sur le cours. Le professeur nous raconte des choses barbantes, compliquées et que je ne suis pas sûre d'assimiler totalement. La fin du cours sonne. Tous les élèves sortent et nous retournons à l'internat.

* * *

A la cantine, je me fais assaillir de questions : « Tu t'es battue avec les Hollows ? » « T'as combattu avec le capitaine Hitsugaya ? » « La chance que t'as d'avoir deux zanpaktôs, on combattra un jour, dis ? ». Bon, mes camarades et moi avons apparemment brisé la glace, ce qui est une bonne chose. Si on était restés sur la défensive, je pense que cela aurait créé des tensions.

Peten est bizarrement resté dans son coin. Peut-être se rend-il compte qu'être le premier de la classe n'attire pas forcément la popularité. Mais bon, euh, faut avouer que ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Devenir la bête de foire de l'Académie ne m'intéresse pas. C'est même le cadet de mes soucis. Et pendant que je me fais assaillir de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres, je sens bien une présence autour de l'Académie. Une présence qui me fait frissonner, parce qu'une aura glaciale pareille, ça ne peut être que lui. Non pas que je l'apprécie, hein, mélangez pas tout, mais juste que je pensais qu'il serait resté dans son coin. Que vient-il faire ici ? Si c'est pour m'espionner, il est plutôt indiscret et surtout culotté.

Je feins un mal de crâne et sors dehors prendre l'air, soi-disant. Je soupire.

\- Alors comme on nous observe et l'on n'ose même pas venir observer en face de la personne, on est obligé de l'épier pour savoir ses moindres gestes ? Non mais j'vous jure, t'as peur Hitsugaya ? Ramène ta gueule qu'on discute !

Silence.

 **« C'est sûr que tu vas l'attirer comme ça. »**

La ferme, parce qu'en attendant, c'est pas toi qu'on observe. Je le croyais pourtant honnête. Il faut croire que les capitaines sont tous des fourbes. Et en plus, ils veulent me faire ressembler à ces hypocrites ?! Mais jamais de la vie ! Hors de question, j'ai pas signé pour ça moi !

\- Hotsu-san, il faut rentrer !

Je me retourne. Déjà l'heure du couvre-feu. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec ces idioties. Je rentre à l'internat et monte me coucher, en prenant soin de poser délicatement mes sabres au sol.

* * *

 _Au loin, deux silhouettes se détachent. L'un est grand, l'air noble et dédaigneux se dégageant de son allure. L'autre, en revanche, était calme. Il observait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Comme si nos deux protagonistes surveillaient quelqu'un._

\- Il a l'air de rechercher quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas commun. Comme s'il avait trouvé un élément intéressant. Et pourtant, il semblerait que cela le perturbe. Ce qui expliquerait ses absences à son bureau. Le lieutenant avait raison, il nous cache quelque chose.

 _Son compère le regarde et lui dit :_

 _\- Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air d'être là. Il doit être rentré. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. De toute façon, je doute qu'il se passe quelque chose d'ici demain matin. Tout le monde dort à cette heure-là. Rentrons, Kuchiki-taicho._

 _Les deux camarades s'en allèrent, tous deux peu satisfaits de leur ronde quotidienne. Ils rentraient bredouilles ce soir mais dans les jours prochains, ils étaient sûrs de trouver ce qui cloche._

* * *

 ** _Bon, pas très palpitant non plus, je suis pas douée pour les combats, gomeneee!~_**

 ** _*pleure*_**

 ** _Review?_**

A la prochaine,

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	8. 7: Le Masque tombe, la Clé est là

_**Eh bonsoir tout le monde, je sais vous allez me dire "Un chapitre le mercredi, mais WhiteMerry est devenue productive ou...?" Il s'agit bel et bien d'un chapitre, du chapitre 7 de Laisse-moi t'aimer. Je voulais poster aujourd'hui car je vais rentrer en période d'examens et peut-être que dimanche je n'aurais pas le temps de poster, mais s'il s'avère que j'ai le temps, je vous posterai le chapitre 8 sans aucun soucis. :D**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

 _Emilie-Otaku_ _: Décidément, tu es partout xD En ce qui concerne les combats, je promets de faire un effort pour mieux les décrire à l'avenir, pardon si le dernier a paru assez médiocre. T^T Oui, Toshirô est pas tendre avec elle, je le conçois mais en même temps, faut respecter l'oeuvre originale x)_

 _Cristina-Grey : *crise cardiaque* Woaaaah, cette review qui vaut de l'or! *o* Merci de m'encourager autant, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie mon travail! :D Wooh, ça fait tout bizarre de se sentir vraiment lue dans la structure du chapitre, de l'histoire, l'analyse et tout, wooh franchement, ça fait bizarre :o Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira! ^_^_

 ** _Et voici pour aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture à tous/toutes!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 7 »

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, j'ai toujours la même sensation, celle d'être épiée. Mais je n'en tiens pas compte, et commence une nouvelle journée encore plus énervante que les autres. Je me demande si je vais finir par avoir une journée un minimum normale, sans hollows ou capitaine pour me pourrir la journée.

 **« C'est plutôt mal parti… »**

Ah, et par la même occasion, sans zanpaktôs qui te reprennent à chaque parole. Ça me ferait une belle jambe et ça illuminerait ma journée voyez-vous ?

 **« Sale peste. »**

Je le prends comme un compliment, merci, chère amie.

 _« Maîtresse, vous savez, si vous vous mettez vos alliés à dos, vous aurez de moins en moins de soutien par la suite. »_

D'accord, et l'autre qui me fait la morale. Oui, je sais tout ça, mais depuis que j'ai posé un pied dans ce foutu endroit qu'est la Soul Society, avez-vous, tous les deux, été foutus de me soutenir, un tant soit peu, excepté le fait du combat récent ?

Gros silence.

Voilà ma réponse, maintenant, foutez-moi la paix et tenez-vous tranquille.

\- Ah, Hotsu-san, vous voilà, justement on vous cherchait.

 **« J'avais dit que cette journée ne serait pas normale »**

Toi, la ferme. Je réponds à mon interlocuteur, qui n'est autre que mon professeur, par un aimable sourire :

\- Oui, monsieur, vous désiriez me voir ?

\- En fait, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de moi, voyez-vous ?

\- Ah ?

Tiens donc, voilà qui est étrange. Aurais-je fait bouger le royal fessier de Leurs Majestés les Capitaines ? Bah, vu comment j'ai combattu, je suppose que Seppen-chan a dû en raconter des vertes et des pas mûres, là-haut. Il a dû en prendre pour son grade, le petit capitaine. Bah, il avait besoin d'aide, c'est tout. Bref, je m'égare là.

\- En effet, les capitaines, après votre récent combat contre les Hollows qui sont entrés dans l'Académie, sont plus ou moins intrigués par vous.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Cette journée ne sera pas normale. Tout comme toi, chérie. »**

De un, je commence à en avoir marre de tes commentaires, on s'en serait bien passés, et de deux, je ne suis pas ta chérie, je suis pas lesbienne, moi ! Mais ceci étant dit, c'est moi qui ai raison, les capitaines sont intrigués par moi, donc je commence à devenir célèbre !

 _« Maîtresse, si je puis me permettre, c'est à cause de nous qu'ils sont intrigués. Donc, à travers vous, nous allons devenir célèbres. »_

Ah. Oui. J'avais oublié cette facette de la notoriété. M'enfin, tant pis, on fera avec.

\- Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous précisément ?

Il se penche vers moi et me murmure :

\- Faites attention, certains capitaines surveillent vos faits et gestes, vous feriez mieux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous pour un petit temps. Ça pourrait vous porter préjudice. Et surtout des ennuis.

\- Croyez-moi, les ennuis, ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans ma vie, alors un de plus, un de moins, vous savez, je ne fais plus la différence.

Le professeur acquiesce et part. J'ai l'impression que toute cette agitation autour de moi ne lui plaît pas tellement. Je ferais mieux de me méfier de ce professeur. A ce que j'ai entendu, il est proche de Peten. Ce petit saligaud pourrait, à en croire les rumeurs qui circulent, obtenir n'importe quoi de lui, même d'être dispensé de venir à son cours. Quelle discrimination, c'est dégueulasse ! Et il se prétend chef de promotion des premières années ? Mais quel beau parleur, je crois plutôt qu'il se vante d'un titre qu'il n'a pas et surtout, pourquoi se vanter d'être le meilleur parmi les premières années ? A part attirer l'attention sur vous, ça ne vous apporte pas grand-chose, à part une sécurité confortable pour le passage à la classe supérieure. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois me concentrer sur la journée qui ne fait que commencer. Et qui, je pense, risque d'être très longue. Vivement le week-end !

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, et à juste titre, c'est que deux des sbires de Peten m'attendaient sur le pas de la porte du réfectoire, l'air menaçant et manigançant quelque chose.

* * *

\- Eh, Hotsu-san, lança l'un des sbires, tu t'es forgée une réputation sur le dos de Peten, c'est pas cool ça.

Et il fait craquer ses poings, tandis que l'autre sbire s'approche lentement de moi, un rire machiavélique sortant de sa bouche. Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon. Je me mets en position défensive, prête à riposter au moindre geste brusque de ces imbéciles. Ils empoignent mon T-shirt de force et m'entraînent à leur suite dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards. Leurs coups ne tardent pas à venir d'ailleurs. Je réussis à en parer un grand nombre, mais à deux contre une, deux hommes contre une femme qui plus est, voilà un combat inégal. Je ne tarde pas à me faire battre à plate couture par mes agresseurs, qui s'en vont en courant, pour éviter d'être repérés.

J'agonise sur le sol, crachant du sang et luttant pour rester consciente jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait l'intelligence de venir dans le coin. Il tente d'utiliser le kidô pour me soigner mais malheureusement, il ne parvient pas à guérir tous mes hématomes. Il court alors chercher de l'aide. Merde, vais-je réussir à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il le faut, j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'arracher les yeux d'Hitsugaya et de le faire chier, je n'ai pas pu me venger de Peten, pas pu profiter de ma seconde vie, je… je ne peux pas mourir maintenant !

Mais mes paupières se font lourdes et rester éveillée devient de plus en plus dur. Je sombre lentement dans l'inconscience et soudain, plus rien. Le noir.

* * *

 _La jeune Marie tomba dans l'inconscience et ils l'avaient vu. Ils se doutaient qu'elle ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme-là s'ils n'intervenaient pas. Alors, l'un lui apporta des secours supplémentaires, ce qui sauva sans doute la vie de la jeune fille brune qui ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler autour d'elle. Et, ils partirent avec elle. Seraient-ce des ennemis ? Seraient-ce des alliés ? Qui peut bien prévoir ce qui va se passer ?_

 _Les deux protagonistes déposèrent leur fardeau sur le sol et s'occupèrent de ses blessures. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ses blessures se ferment aussi rapidement. Aussi écarquillèrent-ils les yeux lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil._

 **« Salut, ma petite, comment tu te sens ? Dis donc, tu t'étais bien fait amochée avant qu'on intervienne. »**

\- Pourquoi cette voix me dit quelque chose ?

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche et remarqua que ses deux zanpaktôs étaient là, à ses côtés. Une hybride, être mi-rapace mi-humaine, les ailes repliés, les yeux jaunes pétillants et les cheveux d'argent semblable à des fils d'araignées, la peau blanche et la bouche rouge sang. Tsuki no Hikari garçon… enfin, ce qui était de prime abord un garçon, n'en est apparemment pas un. En effet, aux côtés de l'hybride presque vampirique (à cause de son teint blafard) se trouvait non pas un humain mais un félin, ce qui ne manqua de surprendre notre chère amie Marie.

Ce dernier arborait un pelage semblable à celui d'une panthère mélangé à celui d'un tigre du Bengale. Ses yeux turquoise perçaient la pénombre la plus profonde et ses griffes déchiraient le silence. Il s'avança, de son allure tranquille, vers la jeune fille qui, apeurée, recula instinctivement. Il grogna et elle put apercevoir ces crocs puissants et se mit à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver coincée dans la gueule du tigre/panthère.

\- Sinon, vous êtes qui ?

 _« Impolie ! Adresse-toi à tes zanpaktôs avec un peu plus de respect ! »_ feula le tigre/panthère.

Génial, la matérialisation de ses zanpaktôs. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Je fous quoi ici ? Et puis, comment ça, vous êtes mes zanpaktôs ? Un félin tigre croisé panthère et une semi-vampire ? Vous êtes Tsuki no Hikari ?

 **« En chair et en… euh en esprit, ma vieille. Ce n'est pas l'heure pour parler de futilités. Ta vie est en danger. Il faut te soigner au plus vite. Sinon tu y passes, et nous aussi. »**

\- D'accord, sympa l'accueil chez vous, j'aime bien. Mais voyez-vous, je suis pressée, j'ai des cours qui vont…

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Mais où diable était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. En effet, à la place de l'Académie des Shinigamis qu'elle fréquentait habituellement s'étendaient des plaines. Dans le ciel nocturne, la pleine lune brillait. La lumière qu'elle émettait éclairait les herbes hautes. Un vent tiède se leva, faisant voleter les cheveux de la jeune fille.

 **« Tu n'as pas entendu ? »** reprit la vampire. **« Tu dois ressortir d'ici et te reprendre. Sinon, ç'en est fini de toi. »**

 _« Tsuki, tu ne l'aides pas des masses, tu sais ? »_ lui répondit l'hybride.

 **« Elle doit trouver la solution toute seule, Hikari. Nous ne devons pas interférer avec son âme. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, maîtresse** _ **: Le Masque tombe, la Clé est là, ouvre les bras et regarde la Porte. »**_

Sur ce, les deux compères souhaitèrent bonne chance à la jeune fille et la laissèrent pantoise.

* * *

On peut m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? Déjà, je débarque dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, ensuite on me pose une énigme pour trouver la sortie et enfin, on me lâche comme une vieille chaussette. Sympa.

Je soupire et me relève, avant de gémir de douleur. J'ai mal partout, je dois m'être foulé la cheville, un truc dans le genre. Je regarde et déglutis en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une foulure. Je m'étais déboîtée la cheville. L'os ressortait bien et se baladait à chaque pas. Génial. Essaie de ne pas y penser, essaie de ne pas y penser, essaie de ne pas…

N'y tenant plus, la douleur étant trop grande, j'hurle de douleur et m'écroule sur le sol. Merde. Je tente de me relever, doucement, sans précipitation. Bon, apparemment, mes deux zanpaktôs n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me venir en aide. Bande d'enfoirés.

Je tente une fois encore de me relever et y parviens. Je regarde autour de moi. Des plaines à perte de vue et un ciel noir comme le charbon. Décor pas très accueillant mais plein de poésie. Je trouve ce paysage très reposant, très calme. Ça fait du bien, j'en oublierai presque la douleur me tiraillant le pied.

L'énigme disait : « Le Masque tombe, la Clé est là, ouvre les bras et regarde la Porte. ». De quoi s'agit-il ? Parce que je vois ni de porte, ni de clé à l'horizon et encore moins un masque. Bon, fais fonctionner tes neurones, pour une fois, Marie, la solution ne doit pas être très loin…

* * *

 _ **Non loin de là, les deux zanpaktôs regardaient leur maîtresse chercher la solution. Elle peut mettre cinq minutes à comprendre comme elle peut mettre trois jours. Mais, à ce stade d'inconscience, si elle ne sort de son monde intérieur rapidement, ça aura des répercussions sur son corps, elle risque d'avoir du mal à émerger de son inconscience. L'avenir repose sur elle. Le Destin est scellé, à elle de jouer.**_

 _ **Nos deux compères spirituels étaient tendus. Trouvera-t-elle la solution de cette énigme ? Cependant, elle devra être prudente, car nombreux sont ceux qui ont cherché à sortir de ce monde sans y parvenir. Tel est le destin du détenteur de Tsuki no Hikari, la lame lunaire, cette lame qui jamais n'a été maîtrisée. La lame que tous surnomment « L'Arme Rebelle ».**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à maximiser le compteur de favoris/suivis pour que je vois un peu l'engouement que mon lectorat a pour cette fiction!**_

 _ **Sur ce, à plus!**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	9. 8: Les rumeurs sont basées sur des idées

_**J'ai eu un bug dans mes fichiers, j'ai failli vous poster deux fois le même chapitre. Maintenant c'est rectifié, faut juste que je rectifie aussi pour ma traductrice parce que traduire deux fois le même chapitre ben c'est pas top x) Bref, passons, me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 de cette fiction~ (qui est noté 9 sur le site puisqu'il ne prend pas en compte le prologue)**_

 _ **Réponses au reviews anonymes:**_

 _Emilie-Otaku_ _(encore et toujours) xD: Non ça ne bug pas, c'est juste que tant que tu n'auras pas ton compte sur le site tu ne pourras pas je crois :c Ah non j'ai pas de blog skyrock (je déteste les blogs skyrock uuuughhh U_U") Et merci, de toute manière la fiction est déjà écrite d'avance j'en suis à la rédaction du dernier chapitre :3~_

 ** _Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 8 »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard après son évanouissement, le corps de la jeune fille est retrouvé par les équipes de secours. Il est vraiment en mauvais état. Du sang en abondance sur le sol. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir perdu beaucoup trop. Allait-elle s'en sortir ? Personne ne le savait. Mais, il fallait mettre son tuteur au courant. On chargea un shinigami d'aller le prévenir dans sa division. Ce messager arriva à destination et s'annonça. Une voix enfantine mais assez grave lui répondit de l'autre côté de la porte en papier de riz._

 _\- Hitsugaya-taicho, nous avons un problème avec votre protégée._

 _\- Ma… protégée ?_

 _Le jeune capitaine met du temps à rassembler ses neurones. Depuis quand avait-il une protégée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, cette stupide réunion de capitaines où le capitaine-commandant a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui refiler cette mioche désobéissante. Il soupire et se lève._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il avec Hotsu-san ? Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?_

 _\- Nous avons retrouvé son corps inerte dans la cour de l'Académie. A l'heure actuelle, les escouades de la seconde division sont incapables de déterminer ce qu'il s'est passé et le corps de la jeune fille est au bloc opératoire, les équipes médicales sont sur le pied d'œuvre pour essayer de rendre vie à l'élève._

 _Le capitaine écarquille les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Personne ne lui en voulait ? Pour quelles raisons pouvait-on s'en prendre à elle ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans la tête du petit capitaine. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa protégée avait des ennuis. Et à en croire le messager, de très gros ennuis._

 _Il se dirige vers l'Académie des Shinigamis. A tous les coups, il saurait trouver les coupables. Il part en shunpô, prenant soin tout de même d'ordonner à sa subordonnée d'arrêter de se saouler et de faire son travail pour une fois. Il arrive rapidement et ordonne à voir tous les camarades de classe de la jeune fille._

 _Certes, elle n'est pas ici depuis longtemps, mais ç'aurait dû être suffisant à sa « protégée » pour se faire deux-trois amis au sein de la classe._

 _Il passe le reste de sa journée à interroger chaque élève, aidé par quelques shinigamis enregistrant les interrogatoires. Ça pourra lui être utile s'il avait besoin de preuves contre le coupable. Puis, il quitte l'Académie et se dirige vers la 4ème division. Une fois arrivé, il demande la chambre de la jeune Hotsu puis s'y rend. Il ne prend pas la peine de frapper et entre directement._

 _Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille était inconsciente. Sa peau est marquée par de nombreuses ecchymoses violettes. Elle avait été bien amochée. Qui aurait pu commettre un tel forfait ? Le jeune capitaine fronce les sourcils. Quoi qu'il en soit, le meurtrier peut se trouver partout. Cette histoire commence à devenir inquiétante. Qui s'en est pris à elle et dans quel but ? Une simple jalousie ? Non, le coupable n'aurait pas été jusqu'à défigurer la jeune fille. Le temps était compté. L'agresseur rôde toujours. Il faut en référer le commandant rapidement. Il installe une barrière protectrice devant la porte de la jeune fille et sort de la 4ème division, songeur._

* * *

\- Bordel, j'ai plus de forces, je n'arrive même plus à marcher. Obligée de me tenir à un bâton pour marcher.

Je pige plus rien à la situation, j'ai mal, et j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas la solution à cette stupide énigme. « Le Masque tombe, la Clé est là, ouvre les bras et regarde la Porte. ». Le Masque tombe. Quelque chose qui tombe. A l'horizon, la lune se couche, laissant apparaître les premières lueurs du matin. L'aube se lève.

…

Attendez. L'aube se lève et se couche, non ? Alors ce serait ça le Masque dont parle l'énigme ? Eh bah, fallait pas chercher loin, ils se sont pas foulés, mes feignants de zanpaktôs. Bon, j'ai le Masque de l'énigme. La Clé, la Porte, maintenant. Une Clé. Sûrement une métaphore, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable Masque. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire office de clé ? Je ne vois rien qui ait une quelconque forme de clé, ça complique les choses. En plus, moi et les casse-têtes, on est pas copains. Pour les affronter, il me faut au moins un paquet de doliprane. Et encore, j'atténue. Ma pauvre tête en prend un coup, en plus, il fait super chaud dès le matin, c'est pas normal (NDA : Avouons que dans le Nord de la France, les grandes chaleurs se font soit soudaines et ça tourne rapidement à l'orage, soit c'est très rare.). Je m'appuie sur mon bâton et me fige.

Le bâton. C'est le seul bâton dans ce monde. Je crois. J'ai la flemme d'explorer de fond en comble ce monde intérieur. Pour l'instant, je veux retourner à l'extérieur.

\- Tsuki no Hikari me le paiera un jour.

Mais attendez. Mes sabres peuvent aussi servir de clé pour sortir de ce monde intérieur. Lequel de ces deux objets est le bon ? Réfléchis, Marie, réfléchis. La moindre erreur pourrait t'être fatale !

* * *

 _Dans la classe de la jeune fille, c'est la pagaille. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe. Ou du moins, certains font semblant de ne rien savoir. Seul Peten et ses acolytes ne semblent être chamboulés par ce qui vient de se passer. Les trois jeunes hommes ne se préoccupent pas des rumeurs. Généralement, les rumeurs sont basées sur des idées fausses. Surtout lorsqu'on sait la vérité. Peten était typiquement le genre de garçon avec la carrure d'un « bad boy » : grand, musclé, cheveux noirs en bataille, des bleus par-ci, par-là, des yeux verts menaçants et méprisants, un air supérieur, un sourire satisfait… Bref, Hideko Peten n'a rien à envier aux autres. Il est séduisant, intelligent et moqueur, peut-être trop. Mais ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on le dépasse quelque part, quel que soit le domaine, et aussi qu'il ne soit pas le centre d'attention. Ses deux acolytes ont effectué leur travail d'une main de maître. La menace que représentait cette peste de Hotsu est maintenant écartée… du moins, pour le moment._

 _Les cours reprennent cependant assez rapidement, les évènements récents ne chamboulant seulement la classe de la jeune fille. Leur professeur leur annonce qu'il leur donnera des nouvelles rapidement sur l'état de santé de « Hotsu-san », mais qu'avant toute chose, il fallait continuer de faire comme si tout était normal. Hideko esquisse un sourire discret. Parfait. On cherche à étouffer l'affaire. Ses pupilles vert vif s'illuminent. Tout se passe comme prévu… Bientôt, les autres pourront passer à l'action. Le monde est sur le point de changer radicalement._

* * *

 _Le capitaine Hitsugaya se rend d'un pas pressé à la 1ère division. Le commandant devait être tenu au courant des récents évènements. Après avoir obtenu dans les plus brefs délais une audience, il entre par la porte du bureau et trouve le vieux capitaine, assis, tenant sa canne à deux mains, comme s'il l'attendait._

 _\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ? Demande-t-il au plus jeune._

 _\- Commandant Yamamoto, il s'agit là d'une affaire étrange. Ma… protégée, articule-t-il, a eu certains ennuis peu après son intégration dans l'Académie Shin'ô. Une enquête a été ouverte et pour l'instant, aucun des camarades de classe de Hotsu-san ne semble avoir un quelconque rapport avec cet incident. La victime se repose à la 4ème division._

 _Le commandant ne répond pas. Il reste un instant silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le jeune capitaine réfléchit à haute voix :_

 _\- Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Elle vient à peine d'arriver. Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon._

 _\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, pensez-vous un seul instant que personne n'est témoin de cet accident ?_

 _\- Eh bien, l'agression a eu lieu tôt ce matin, seuls les internes auraient pu voir quelque chose._

 _\- Commencez par explorer cette piste._

 _\- Oui, commandant._

* * *

 _Le capitaine Hitsugaya sort de la salle. Il ne partait pas avec des preuves, mais des pistes. Cela dit, il aurait espéré plus d'implication de la part de son supérieur. Il s'agissait tout de même de l'une des institutions importantes du Seireitei, qui est chargée de former les nouveaux Shinigamis et non les rebelles. Mais qui est-il pour juger des opinions du commandant ? Personne. Un danger rôde. Et s'il s'en est pris à une élève innocente, c'est soit car il a une dent contre elle, soit c'est pour menacer les capitaines, et dans ce cas, il s'est mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Car Toshirô Hitsugaya n'est pas le genre d'homme à accepter ce genre d'injustice. On lui a confié pour mission de protéger l'âme d'une future shinigamie, il doit obéir. Et s'il lui arrive malheur, à lui de savoir qui l'a causé et pourquoi ? Ses prunelles turquoise fixent l'horizon qui descend lentement sur le Seireitei._

 _Lorsqu'il revient à ses quartiers, il ordonne de faire surveiller la chambre de la jeune Hotsu et ordonne à sa vice-capitaine de se charger d'organiser les tours de garde. Ce soir, le capitaine enlève son haori. Il est épuisé. Cette journée aura été riche en évènements. Il note les pistes qu'il peut exploiter pour son enquête et s'installe à son bureau où la paperasse l'attendait._

 _« Comme d'habitude » se dit-il._

 _Il soupire. Ce soir était le début d'une longue, très longue soirée._

* * *

 ** _Voici, bon, et bah Marie, il lui arrive une grosse tuile, pas de pot, c'est sur elle que ça tombe! Pourquoi elle, vous verrez par la suite! (Et oui, tout est planifié mes petits choux oWo)_**

 ** _Review?_**

A mercredi prochain! Oui j'instaure un rythme de deux parutions par semaine maintenant puisque les deux fictions en cours sont achevées en terme d'écriture, je vous fournis les chapitres le plus vite possible! o/

 ** _WhiteMerry_**


	10. 9: Le zanpaktô sans passé

_**Yo tout le monde, ici le chapitre 9 de Laisse-moi t'aimer, qui arrive en pleine période d'examens (quelle ponctualité, même pendant les épreuves!) Bref, pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, je suis pressée par le temps!**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

 _Emilie-Otaku_ _: Yep, j'ai décidé de poster aussi le mercredi, comme ça, j'ai un rythme plus régulier. :) Mais il faut savoir que cette fiction est 9 chapitres sur 19. En sachant qu'elle est terminée (ou presque), je peux me permettre de poster plus rapidement. ^^_

 ** _Voilà voilou, je file! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 9 »

Le cardiogramme bipait toujours autant. Le corps de la jeune Hotsu ne bouge toujours pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Le silence régnait. La 4ème division avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour ses blessures physiques. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à émerger du profond sommeil dans lequel elle est plongée. Ses deux sabres avaient été remis au capitaine Hitsugaya sur son ordre. De toute façon, il pensait qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin dès lors. Il les lui remettrait dès qu'elle sera en état de combattre… même si elle ne savait pas manier correctement son sabre, il lui devait une fière chandelle depuis l'attaque surprise des hollows dans l'Académie… même s'il aurait pu s'en débarrasser tout seul. Il était capitaine après tout. Et puis elle aurait très bien pu suivre le mouvement et se cacher avec les autres. Au lieu de ça, elle était venue l'épauler. Cette fille était gentille au fond, malgré sa nature énervante.

Le capitaine soupire. Il avait passé sa nuit dans les archives à chercher quelque chose. La forme du sabre lui rappelle quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi. Alors, il avait cherché, en vain. Et sa mémoire lui faisant défaut, ça ne l'aide guère. Il baille. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il sort de la bibliothèque et retourne à ses quartiers où il alla prendre une bonne douche et se coucher. Cette affaire était étrange tout de même, rien ne permettait de suspecter qui que ce soit. Frustré, le capitaine se relève, ne pouvant dormir, et va prendre l'air, afin de se calmer. Quel est l'intérêt de l'agresseur ? Cette jeune fille n'a pourtant rien de spécial.

\- Ça me prend la tête, cette histoire ! Vivement que tout cela soit terminé, je ne vais pas supporter tout ça longtemps. Soupire le petit capitaine en portant une main à sa tempe.

Le vent se lève, et le soleil apparaît à l'horizon. Un nouveau jour se lève. Rentrant ses mains dans ses manches, le petit capitaine chasse l'état préoccupant de la jeune fille ainsi que l'affaire dans laquelle il est impliqué. Il doit garder la tête froide et se concentrer. Ils parviendront bien à la résoudre, tôt ou tard. Mais la jeune fille étant dans un état léthargique, ils n'auront pas plus d'informations. Voilà la pièce qu'il manquait au puzzle.

* * *

 _Ailleurs…_

Bon, ça me gave, leur énigme à la con ! En plus, saloperie de zanpaktôs qui sont même pas foutus de venir t'aider. Vous savez quoi ? Tant pis pour eux, moi je rentre. Empoignant d'une main ferme mon bâton et m'avançant lentement vers l'aube qui se lève. Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Sinon, je resterai dans ce monde, et je deviendrai folle. Comme quoi, il en faut peu. Je ferme les yeux, écarte les bras à l'horizontal en les tendant au maximum, dans la main gauche le bâton. Et priant toutes les divinités que je connais pour enfin sortir de ce monde intérieur. Pitié, soyez sympas pour une fois !

La lumière est intense, elle illumine les cieux. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux car je risque de me faire aveugler. J'espère seulement que je vais sortir d'ici. Et rapidement.

* * *

 _Un peu plus loin, les deux zanpaktôs regardent leur maîtresse. Puis se dévisagent. Et d'un accord commun, ils s'en vont. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux après tout. Elle avait réussi le test avec succès._

 _« Cette petite a vraiment de la jugeote, on l'a sous-estimé mon cher Hikari. »_

 _La panthère ne répond pas. Elle sait que la jeune fille en est capable. Après tout, ils étaient une partie de son âme. Si elle n'avait pas réussi, cela signifiaient qu'ils étaient des abrutis, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Leur réputation n'est plus à faire. Tsuki no Hikari, « L'Arme Rebelle », le zanpaktô qui renaît tous les mille ans. Le zanpaktô qui a poussé beaucoup de shinigamis au suicide. Le zanpaktô qui est responsable de pas mal de massacres. L'unique zanpaktô crée par un scientifique du bureau de Développement Technique. Le zanpaktô dont on ne connaît peu de choses. Le zanpaktô sans passé. Fruit d'un amalgame génétique instable._

 _Les deux compères regardent une dernière fois derrière eux. Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera la bonne…_

* * *

\- La mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, elle ne nous causera plus de soucis. Ainsi que son zanpaktô. Même si je me demande ce qu'il a de particulier…

\- C'est moi qui l'ait crée, idiote ! C'est le premier zanpaktô créé artificiellement ! N'as-tu pas remarqué l'engouement que cela provoque chez les capitaines ?

La jeune femme baisse la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en est rendu compte. On ne parle que de ça dans la Soul Society.

\- Quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Fais en sorte qu'elle soit affaiblie au maximum. Je me chargerai d'elle plus tard. Et… mets la main sur son zanpaktô. Je suis sûr qu'ils meurent d'envie de revoir leur créateur.

La scientifique s'incline devant son supérieur et tourne les talons.

* * *

Le cardiogramme bipait toujours. Mais plus rapidement cette fois. Les fonctions vitales de la jeune fille n'étant pas en danger, ça n'aurait pas été inquiétant. Le garde-malade à son chevet s'étonne et part directement prévenir ses supérieurs. L'état de la jeune Hotsu avait changé. De son état léthargique, elle sortait, certes. Mais lorsque l'on sort d'un état comateux, sommes-nous censés saigner abondamment des jambes?

Le capitaine Unohana en charge de cette patiente entre dans la chambre et remarque l'état dans lequel se trouve l'interne. Elle enlève les couvertures du corps de la jeune fille et exécute les soins seule sous les yeux de sa vice-capitaine, cette dernière étonnée que ce genre de réaction comateuse puisse se produire. Le flux sanguin stoppé, ses fonctions vitales examinées elle est hors de danger mais elle n'est apparemment pas encore sortie d'affaire. Puis, elle renvoie la patiente dans sa chambre et prévient le capitaine Hitsugaya de la situation, car il voulait être au courant de tout changement de situation.

De son côté, dans ses quartiers, le jeune capitaine remarque l'absence des deux zanpaktôs. Il fouille partout, retourne son bureau et ses appartements, en prenant soin de tout bien ranger après coup. Peu rassuré, il resserra la prise sur le manche de Hyorinmarû. Peut-être l'agresseur était-il revenu dérober les zanpaktôs cette nuit ? Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi priver une simple élève de l'Académie Shin'ô de ses zanpaktôs sans qu'elle sache le maîtriser ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens à ses yeux. Et les recherches qu'il avait effectuées n'ont rien données. Mais alors, pourquoi ce zanpaktô lui semble-t-il familier ? Il tourne en rond dans la pièce de son appartement, l'esprit agité, lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer vient se poser sur son épaule pour délivrer son message.

 _« Capitaine, la jeune Hotsu a eu une réaction comateuse peu commune. En effet, elle s'est mise à saigner abondamment au niveau des jambes. Sa vie n'est heureusement pas en danger mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Mais cette réaction nous prouve qu'elle peut reprendre conscience d'un moment à un autre. Je vous tiens au courant dès qu'un nouveau changement se fait voir. »_

Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais, cette enquête devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger…

* * *

 _ **Voici un petit plus sur le passé de notre petit zanpaktô préféré. :D Bon on passera sur la réaction comateuse totalement wtf x)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à dimanche! o/**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	11. 10: JE VEUX SORTIR DE CETTE FOCKIN

_**Yo tout le monde, pas de blabla aujourd'hui, j'ai le dernier chapitre à terminer et des épreuves de BAC alors juste les réponses aux reviews anonymes cette fois!**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

 _Emilie-Otaku:_ _Trop évident, mais fait exprès~ Tu comprendras plus tard ;)_

 ** _EDIT 29/06/15 : Suite à un problème dans les numéros des chapitres, j'ai dû mettre à jour les chapitres 10,11,12,13,14 afin qu'ils correspondent et que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans la lecture. Désolée pour le dérangement occassionné si jamais! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 10»

 _\- Imi-san, déjà de retour ?_

 _\- Oui, maître, voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé._

 _Elle lui présenta son fardeau. L'homme sourit. Enfin, il les récupérait après tant de temps de recherche._

 _\- Et en ce qui concerne l'autre mioche ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il paraît qu'il a survécu. Je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser de ce gêneur, maître, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses._

 _\- Hmmpf ! Assez parlé, j'ai ce qu'il me faut._

 _Il plaça le fardeau dans un tube oxygéné. Il sourit et soupira d'aise._

 _\- Alors, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison, pas vrai ? Mes chères petites créations, je compte bien vous soumettre à mon pouvoir. Jikkô, Kokuyôseki.*_

 _Une brume noire sortit alors du sabre du scientifique. Elle pénétra rapidement dans le tube et entra dans leur univers._

 _\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, ils ne devraient pas tarder à sortir de leur forme d'esprit._

 _Cinq minutes, puis dix minutes passèrent, mais toujours rien. La brume continuait de tourner autour d'eux, mais aucun de voulait sortir. Le scientifique commençait à perdre patience. S'ils ne venaient pas à lui, il irait à eux._

* * *

Je ne ressens rien, à part la douleur lancinante qui me transperce les jambes et les bras. Que s'était-il passé ?... Ah, pas de réponse ? Bizarre, d'habitude les deux chieurs qui me servent de zanpaktô m'auraient répondu narquoisement, mais au moins ils m'auraient tenus compagnie. En plus, il fait trop chaud dans cette chambre, c'est pas vrai, ils connaissent pas la clim' ? Je tente de me mouvoir dans le lit et abandonne rapidement, la douleur réapparaissant plus violente qu'avant. Ok, j'ai compris, pas bouger. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et me fait littéralement aveugler par la lumière ambiante. Je les referme aussi sec et marmonne un « Putain de merde » exprimant ma gêne. Bon, c'est bien tout ça, mais euh, je suis où ? Je suis allongée sur un lit, ça c'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre mais le reste… Bah, je verrais ça plus tard.

Comment ça se fait que j'aie aussi mal ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et mes zanpaktôs ils sont où ? J'espère qu'ils sont pas partis en vacances, parce que je vais leur passer un savon lorsqu'ils vont rentrer. Putain, la vieille peau me manquerait presque.

… Elle répond même pas à ma pique, je ne ressens pas leur présence. Merde. Attendez, je suis à l'infirmerie de l'Académie ou comment ça se passe ? Oh mon dieu, on dirait une amnésique, j'vous jure. Allez, on concentre sa masse cérébrale pour réfléchir. Je me rappelle avoir été frappée et après pouf, j'ai atterri dans un endroit bizarre, mon monde intérieur. N'empêche, j'ai bien aimé le coup des énigmes. J'en toucherais deux mots aux zigotos qui me servent, ou plutôt me servaient de zanpaktô, s'ils refont surface un jour.

Bon, ok, je me rappelle de deux-trois trucs… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où je suis. Je rouvre les yeux, cette fois-ci ils restent ouverts, habitués maintenant à la lumière ambiante. Devant moi une armoire, à côté de mon lit une table de chevet. Tout est blanc, punaise, quoi, le blanc c'est la pureté d'accord mais merde ça devient saoulant à la fin de voir tout en blanc, on dirait que je suis dans le vide. Du moins c'est ce que je peux déduire d'après la vue de ma fenêtre. Tout est blanc, même la lumière du soleil (merci cap'tain Obvious !). Bon euh, sinon, vous êtes bien gentils et mignons tout pleins, le souci c'est que…

JE VEUX SORTIR DE CETTE FOCKIN' CHAMBRE DE MARDE. J'essaie encore de me relever… Sinon, on en parle de mes muscles qui me disent qu'ils ne veulent pas coopérer ? Saloperie de corps. Bon, allez, on serre les dents mais faut se lever. Allez, debout vieille branche !

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger autant, tu ne guériras jamais.

A qui est cette voix ? Montrez-vous, de toute façon, je peux pas et ne veux pas vous manger. Je suis pas cannibale, à ce que je sache. Et là, c'est re-re le bordel ! (NDA : Référence Palmashow les gens)

Devant moi se tient une jeune fille vêtue de blanc, qui semble être une infirmière. Ses cheveux ébène lui arrivait au niveau des omoplates. Coupés droits, lisses, ils encadraient son visage avec perfection, affinant son visage un peu rondouillard. Elle m'aida à m'assoir dans mon lit et commença à me soigner.

Eh, dites c'est normal toutes ces piqûres ? Je suis obligée de perdre tant de sang que ça ? Attendez, c'est pas normal ça non plus ! Pourquoi elle me ressemble de plus en plus ? Pourquoi elle prend mon apparence ?

D'un second souffle, je parviens à la repousser de justesse. Et bien sûr, à ce moment-là, alors que tout se passe mal, les boulets de service débarquent.

 _ **\- Maîtresse**_ ! s'écrièrent en chœur (je vous le mets dans le mille) Tsuki no Hikari.

D'un seul bond, ils se jetèrent sur l'espèce de jeune infirmière et la repoussèrent loin de la… ah bah non, on est pas dans une chambre. Et le ciel est tout noir c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis assise sur l'herbe ? Il se passe quoi ici ? Tsuki partit à la poursuite de l'espèce d'usurpatrice, me laissant seule avec la panthère.

 _\- On pourra vous expliquer ça plus tard, mais nous sommes toujours dans votre monde intérieur et si on ne réagit pas on va tous disparaître, vous comme nous._

Hikari, t'es pas rassurant comme gars, tu sais ? Enfin, excepté le fait que tu sois une drôle de panthère parlante, t'es pas rassurant. Il murmure quelque chose, que je ne parviens pas à percevoir… MARIE, ÇA T'ARRIVE DE TE LAVER LES OREILLES ?! Non mais j'vous jure !

Soudain, je me retrouve engloutie dans la terre. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est Hikari me dire « bonne chance ». Bonne chance pour quoi ? Pour remonter à la surface ?

J'atterris dans une salle souterraine, dont je n'aurais pas soupçonné l'existence si on ne m'y avait pas menée. Je fais une chute des plus magistrales et me ramasse sur le derrière. Aieuh !

Bon, allez debout ma vieille, jouer les léthargiques c'est bien, mais là on est un peu dans ton monde intérieur, si tu le laisses se faire massacrer, c'est sur toi que ça retombe, alors bouge !

* * *

Le capitaine commandant avait été mis au courant de la situation. La jeune élève ne sortait pas de son coma. Et cela devenait inquiétant. Comment une simple bagarre pouvait-elle provoquer tout cela ?

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la dispute en elle-même… Peut-être le coma était d'une autre origine ? Mais si tel est le cas, de quel ordre est cette origine ? Et que voulaient les agresseurs de Marie ? Une simple jalousie n'aurait sûrement pas tournée à la bagarre s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose derrière.

Le jeune capitaine secoue la tête. Cette affaire devenait compliquée. Et rien n'était clair dans les indices. Quel est le secret de la jeune femme ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas elle qui cachait un secret mais peut-être était-ce son zanpaktô ou son entourage ? Peut-être était-ce autre chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi dans l'immédiat. Il se leva de son siège en s'étirant et alla prendre l'air. Cette affaire lui tapait sur les nerfs, à lui comme à d'autres personnes.

Il décide de se rendre à la 4ème division, tout ceci est vraiment étrange. On dirait que ceux qui ont agressés la jeune fille jouait à un espèce de jeu, dans lequel tout le monde est une pièce.

* * *

 _ **Bon, là c'est la merde. Vraiment. Que va-t-il se passer? A mercredi prochain pour le savoir!**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	12. 11: Aller du côté de la lumière

_**Yo tout le monde, je sors de mes épreuves de BAC alors maintenant je vais**_ _ **accélérer le rythme de parution**_ _ **lorsque j'aurais terminé le dernier chapitre (et j'espère l'avoir fini d'ici-là) mais là n'est pas la question, je vous tiendrais au courant de ce changement de rythme dès que le dernier chapitre sera bouclé ! :D**_

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

 _Emilie-Otaku_ _: Oui, ça se corse pour Marie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et aussi que Toshirô se bougera les fesses (pour rester polie) pour la retrouver, parce que bon, on veut bien être gentille mais voilà quoi xD_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

« Chapitre 11 »

Bon, je suis gentille, aimable et tout le tralala mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique là. Je me retrouve contre mon gré dans une salle souterraine et on me dit rien. Oh mais ça commence à me gonfler qu'on me mette à l'écart comme ça ! Et puis, c'était qui cette p*** ? Je fais un rapide tour sur moi-même afin de pouvoir me repérer un minimum. Rien de très rassurant en vérité puisque je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mes pieds. Génial.

Je soupire et utilise mes mains pour ne pas me prendre un mur en pleine face. Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Ne riez pas. J'ai eu un saignement de nez horrible, je ne vous raconte pas, c'était assez traumatisant pour moi.

Passons. Je rêve ou dès que je mets le pied quelque part je bute sur quelque chose et la seconde d'après ça se brise ? Bizarre tout ça. Tout est bizarre ici : cette salle, ce monde, cette fille qui débarque dans MON monde intérieur sans demander la permission. NON MAIS J'VAIS PORTER PLAINTE MOI ! NAMEOH DIS DONC, C'EST PAS ENTREE LIBRE ICI ! Et puis, les gardiens du monde qui me foutent dans l'espèce de benne à ordures sans me demander, NON PLUS, mon avis.

J'vous jure, ils devraient me payer pour les dommages et intérêts. Bande de violateurs de maison ! J'vais vous apprendre, moi !

Ok, Marie, tu te calmes, pour l'instant tu sais pas où tu es alors, tu te concentres un minimum. S'il te plaît, cerveau, coopère. J'en ai besoin. Ce que je sens niveau tactile c'est froid, lisse. Je connais cette sensation. Me dites pas que je suis enfermée encore dans un endroit glauque ! L'Académie était déjà glauque alors là c'est le pompom ! Putain, Marie, concentres-toi.

Je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mes pieds mais c'est déjà bien de se savoir sur la terre ferme, croyez-moi. Bon, Marie, si ça se brise c'est que tu dois être enfermée dans une espèce de prison de glace ou de verre ou je sais pas quoi. M'enfin, si c'était le cas, c'est pas très résistant. Ils devraient installer du double-PVC ici. Ce serait pas mal quand même d'arrêter de parler comme une conne et de sortir d'ici, tu penses pas ?

Ni une, ni deux, j'envoie mon pied contre la paroi fragile et parvient à la briser. Je vois toujours que dalle, ça devient pénible. Je suis dans mon propre monde intérieur et je n'arrive même pas à contrôler ce qui s'y passe. Ça m'énerve fortement, tout ce bordel. Je plante mon pied dans le sol… qui se brise… et je me retrouve dans un espèce de toboggan. Putain, et où je vais comme ça ? Ah, attendez… C'est quoi cette lumière au fond ? Faut que j'y aille ? Bah on m'a toujours dit d'aller du côté de la lumière, on fonce. Filant sur ce toboggan infernal qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, je réfléchis à un moyen pour remonter. Bah oui, on va pas glisser vers le haut non plus. Ou, dans ce cas, on viole la loi de la gravité. Mais blague à part, il faut vraiment que je remonte. Bon, évidemment, pas de suite puisque je suis toujours en train de glisser sur les fesses dans ce conduit qui m'amène je ne sais où. Et bah, c'est super, je me sens comme un sujet d'expérience qui ne réagit que par instinct de survie. Genre, on m'a enlevé toute notion de civilité. Ok, ça fout un peu les jetons, non ?

Enfin, parvenue sur la terre ferme, je regarde autour de moi. Cette salle est plus éclairée que les autres. Je trouverais peut-être une sortie si je continue sur ce chemin. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, de toute façon. Sans arme, je suis vraiment vulnérable. Je sais que si je croise quelqu'un, je n'ai pratiquement aucune chance. Bien que trouver une personne dans mon propre monde intérieur semble impossible. Bien que cette peste d'infirmière y soit parvenue. Bon, bah, faut se bouger. La salle est souterraine. Il faut donc trouver un moyen de monter. Prions pour que ce chemin y mène !

* * *

 _\- Tiens, de vieilles connaissances, ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?_

 _Hikari grinça des dents. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvaient sans maître. Ça devenait une habitude, mais ça leur faisait toujours aussi mal de devoir abandonner leur propriétaire. Ils n'étaient pas insensibles pour autant. Tisser des liens avec leur maître les rendait plus vivants. Cependant, le fait est qu'à chaque fois, le lien télépathique était rompu par ce zanpaktô, Kokuyôseki. Pourtant, n'était-il pas comme eux ? N'était-il pas doué de sentiments, d'émotions ? Pourquoi se quereller entre sabres ? Que ressent cette arme, d'apparence si froide ?_

 _\- Nous ne te laisserons en aucun cas toucher à notre maîtresse, persifla Tsuki, son poing fermé tremblant sous la colère._

 _Oui, elle aussi, savait ce que cela signifiait. S'ils perdaient, le monde se détruirait de lui-même, Tsuki no Hikari et sa détentrice ne seraient plus et ils gagneraient encore. C'était quitte ou double. Il fallait tout du moins leur faire perdre du temps, pour que Marie ait le temps de s'échapper. Il le fallait. Perdre une fois de plus quelqu'un pour qui ils comptaient leur serait insupportable. Même s'ils revivent 1000 ans plus tard, la rancœur reste, plus grande chaque fois. La haine grandissante dans leur cœur ne les aidait pas à aller de l'avant._

 _Aller de l'avant, pour cela, il faudrait d'abord éliminer ce satané scientifique qui les a mis au monde. Il faudra bien disparaître un jour, et définitivement. Mais, en attendant ce jour, il faut aller de l'avant. Si possible. Si cette boucle se brisait et leur permettait de s'échapper de ce cycle monotone. Mais que feraient-ils à ce moment-là ? Ils n'en savaient rien._

 _\- Blablabla, toujours ce même discours et, à chaque fois, je réussissais tout de même à tuer celui qui vous empruntait à mon maître._

 _\- Hikari._

 _\- Oui, Tsuki ? La panthère se tourna vers sa compagne, l'air un peu surpris par le ton employé par cette dernière._

 _\- Tu permets que j'arrache les dents de cette peste et que je lui fasse regretter ses paroles ?_

 _La panthère sourit. Il fallait l'admettre, bien que Tsuki n'aimait guère Marie de prime abord, il savait qu'elle se révélerait être un soutien moral de taille pour la jeune fille encore inconsciente du danger que pouvait représenter l'apparition._

 _\- Oh, voyons, Tsuki, tu le ferais seule sans me laisser prendre part à la fête ? Voilà qui est mesquin ! déclara-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

 _L'hybride humanoïde sourit à son tour. Ces deux-là n'hésitaient pas à détendre l'atmosphère pour mieux se concentrer sur leur combat. Mais il est vrai que seuls, ils ne pourront repousser Kokuyôseki hors du monde intérieur. La présence de leur maîtresse est indispensable. Et ils en avaient bien conscience. Ils espéraient juste que cette dernière arrive dans les minutes qui suivent, auquel cas ils devraient engager un combat très difficile. Le ton est grave, les trois protagonistes se jaugent, même s'ils se connaissent pourtant bien. Malgré cela, aucun ne porte de premier assaut, ce qui donnait un confort plutôt agréable chez nos deux amis qui espéraient ne pas avoir à se battre avant que leur maîtresse ne refasse son apparition._

 _De plus, le fait que l'arme adversaire ait commencé à prendre la forme de leur détentrice ne les rassurait pas vraiment. Le fait de devoir se battre seuls contre la pitoyable doublure de leur détentrice, car, avouons-le, l'apparition ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Marie mais avait la même prestance. S'ils devaient engager le combat, rien n'indiquait qu'ils se résigneraient à tuer. Sauf si Marie se dépêchait et les rejoignait à temps._

 _Et dans ce cas, Kokuyôseki se fera botter les fesses._

* * *

L'état de la jeune fille s'améliore de jour en jour. Le petit capitaine de neige pense qu'elle va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, c'est pourquoi il veille sur elle de temps en temps, organisant également des tours de garde afin de protéger le corps de la jeune fille, au cas où ses ravisseurs tentent de l'enlever. Après tout, on a enlevé ses sabres, pourquoi pas la détentrice ? Mais quelque chose clochait avec les zanpaktôs de la jeune Hotsu, Hitsugaya en mettrait sa main à couper. S'ils ont enlevé d'abord les sabres, c'est bien que les agresseurs manigancent quelque chose. Il devait relancer ses recherches, il lui manquait un élément.

Bon, pourquoi s'en prendre à la jeune fille ? Ensuite, pourquoi enlever des zanpaktôs dont l'existence était inconnu jusqu'à présent ? Enfin, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus chercher le corps de la jeune fille ? Bien que dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne puisse faire grand-chose.

A moins qu'ils en aient fait exprès. Et dans ce cas, ça devient plus compliqué… Se levant soudainement de son siège, le capitaine Hitsugaya prévient sa subordonnée qu'il se rendait à la 1ère division et qu'à son retour, la paperasse devra être faite. Puis, il partit. Il devait avoir accès aux archives des quatre grandes familles. La Bibliothèque Spirituelle fréquentée par tous les Shinigamis était bien trop publique. S'il voulait chercher des informations, il devra faire des démarches. Dans les registres, il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. Et avec l'attaque d'Inuzuri, le quartier du Rukongai, inutile de chercher vers son passé, personne n'habitait ce coin du Rukongai Ouest.

Plusieurs pistes s'offraient à lui. Mais aboutiraient-elles ? Il croise sur son chemin le capitaine de la 2nde division, qu'il stoppe afin de s'entretenir avec lui.

\- Capitaine Soi-Fon, avez-vous avancé dans l'enquête ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, capitaine Hitsugaya, nous tentons d'en savoir plus sur ce qui a pu pousser les meurtriers à voler les zanpaktôs de la jeune fille.

\- Justement, j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que vous. Tenez-moi au courant de votre avancée. Je m'en vais m'entretenir avec le capitaine-commandant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il prend congé et continue sa route. Bon, apparemment, ils sont d'accord sur un point. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans le mode opératoire de ces personnes. Ils mettent la personne hors d'état de nuire et enlève ses sabres. Une précaution pour qu'elle ne puisse se défendre si jamais la victime veut se venger ? Ça paraît trop simple. Mais pas impossible.

Une entrevue plus tard avec le capitaine-commandant, les choses étaient bien plus claires. Effectivement, si le zanpaktô en question est une œuvre créée par un shinigami du BDT, il doit rester des traces quelque part de cette expérience. Mais encore fallait-il les trouver… Et lorsqu'un scientifique fou refuse de vous donner accès à ces informations, ça confirme le fait que cette expérience est un sujet tabou au sein de la 12ème division. Maintenant, reste à découvrir pourquoi…

* * *

 _ **BDT : Bureau de Développement Technique, en abrégé, soit la 12**_ _ **ème**_ _ **division en gros.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 13 et j'aurais peut-être des infos à vous communiquer à propos du rythme de parution dans ce chapitre-là, je verrais en fonction de l'avancée du dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Bref, sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et moi je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine !**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	13. 12: Noir c'est noir, il n'y a,,, ah si

_**Pas de blabla très intéressant juste je poste lundi, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche maintenant. Voilà xD**_

* * *

« Chapitre 12 »

Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Cette affaire le préoccupe trop pour que ce soit anodin. D'accord, on lui avait refourgué cette petite, d'accord, elle était victime d'agresseurs, d'accord, ça lui fout les nerfs à fleur de peau, d'accord, il était pas mal stressé à cause de ça ces derniers temps en plus de son stress habituel, mais non, il n'était pas du tout obsédé par l'état de la jeune fille qui, actuellement dans le coma, s'était fait chourer ses sabres. Pas du tout.

Cela dit, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé pour quelles obscures raisons ils avaient dérobé les zanpaktôs et surtout ce qu'ils comptaient en faire. Parce que dérober quelque chose, c'est chiant, mais au-delà du fait que ça soit embêtant pour la personne qui s'est fait volé, le voleur a forcément une idée derrière la tête. On ne dérobe pas quelque chose sans avoir d'arrières pensées… Ou alors, on est tombé sur la tête, et dans ce cas-là, faut qu'on aille vous chercher dans les minutes qui suivent… Comment ça des hommes en blanc ont débarqué chez vous ?

Toshirô s'adosse au dossier de sa chaise (merci cap'tain Obvious) et soupire en fermant les yeux. Il délirait complètement. Des agresseurs rôdaient dans les parages, c'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

« Allez, vieux, bouge-toi, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'inquiéter pour une fille que tu connais pratiquement pas. » se dit-il mentalement.

Il rouvre les yeux, voit un papillon de l'enfer se poser sur son épaule. Il écoute attentivement le message et hausse un sourcil. Tiens, vraiment ? Le messager ailé repart et le petit capitaine se lève et sors du bureau, une once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

* * *

Noir, c'est noir, il n'y a plus d'espoi… ah si, en fait. J'entends à peine mes bruits de pas, je ne vois pas et Tsuki no Hikari n'est pas ici pour pouvoir me guider… Enfin, si, mais ils sont actuellement indisponibles. Je ne dois me fier qu'à moi-même dans un antre sombre ou la lumière ne pourrait même pas passer. J'avance, me fiant à mon instinct animal plutôt qu'à mes sens qui semblent inutiles dans ce cas précis. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, aucune notion de l'espace. On enferme un psychotique là-dedans, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne ressortira pas… Ou du moins, pas dans un état très net. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas psychotique. Ou alors, qu'on me jette la première pierre. Et parler dans sa tête comme si quelqu'un m'écoutait rend l'hypothèse encore plus plausible.

« Il faut que je sorte. Vite, avant que je devienne folle. »

Déjà premièrement, il faut avancer, même si t'as peur, même si tu penses que tu n'atteindras jamais la sortie. Avances, fonces, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, ma petite.

Je pose un pied devant moi, hésitant puis l'autre, plus déterminé, plus fort. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras. Je dois savoir pourquoi on m'a foutu dans cet endroit morbide. Je dois savoir. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir. Je relève la tête, du moins je crois la relever et j'avance, sans me retourner, déterminée à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire déjantée. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien, que ce soit niveau olfactif que niveau tactile. Livrée à moi-même, pauvre animal en cage.

 **«Prisonnière de ce monde, c'est ce que vous souhaitez vraiment ? »**

\- Qui me parle, qui ose troubler ma concentration ?

 **« On voit bien que vous abandonnez, mademoiselle. Laissez-vous emporter dans les ténèbres, avec nous… Vous serez bien, vous savez, avec ces autres âmes qui ont, elles aussi, échouées. Elles aussi, comme vous, sont vouées au malheur et à la désolation. »**

\- Le seul hic, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je touche au but, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. Je dois trouver la clé de ce bordel.

 **« Abandonne, tu cherches quelque chose qui n'existe pas. En sachant cela, tu devrais déjà avoir rejoint les autres. »**

\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser juger de ce qui est réel ou non ? Qui êtes-vous pour me dire quoi faire ? Qui êtes-vous pour choisir mon destin à ma place ? Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des voix, des voix misérables qui tentent de corrompre les autres. Vous êtes pathétiques, vous ne valez pas mieux que cette vermine qui traîne dans MON monde intérieur !

 **« Et pourtant, TON monde intérieur deviendra le nôtre ! Grâce à notre maître, tu ne seras plus qu'un lointain souvenir et tes soi-disants « amis » n'existeront plus à tes yeux. »**

\- Mon monde intérieur… deviendra la proie de votre cruauté ? Mais… Vous savez… Jamais je ne vous ai autorisé à y pénétrer. Jamais je ne vous ai donné la permission de souiller le sol de MON monde intérieur ! JAMAIS VOUS N'AVEZ ETE ABILITES A ENTRER ICI, LA OU VIVENT MES AMIS, MA MOITIE D'ÂME ! Durant toute ma courte période où j'ai atterri ici, ils ont toujours été là pour moi, même s'ils m'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose. Alors je vous interdis de douter du fait qu'ils soient mes amis. Ils me font confiance comme je leur fais confiance. On reprendra ce qui NOUS appartient, que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

Si ça n'est pas clair, je répèterai, y'a pas de soucis. Vous ne deviendrais jamais les maîtres de mes pensées, de mon monde, de mon existence. Jamais je ne deviendrais une marionnette entre vos mains. Bande d'abrutis. Il est temps de montrer ce qu'on a dans le ventre. Cette situation m'énerve vraiment. Je sens ma pression spirituelle augmenter de manière croissante, au fur et à mesure que je m'énerve. Je ferme mes yeux, ignorant les voix qui tentent de me tirer vers le fond. Je n'entends plus rien, seulement le bruit du vent qui siffle à mes oreilles.

Attendez, seulement le bruit du vent ? Mais, y'avait pas de vent dans cette antre ! Je rouvre mes yeux et…

PUTAIN DE SOLEIL, T'AURAIS PU PREVENIR J'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS DE SORTIR MES LUNETTES ! J'y vois plus rien, fais chier ! Bon, une fois que j'aurais retrouvé ma vision, j'aimerais savoir où je suis. A part le fait que je sois encore dans mon monde intérieur… Du moins, je crois.

Je grogne un peu et me sens soudainement faible. Très faible. Trop faible pour lever les bras. Quoi ? Attendez, c'est une blague, hein ? Rassurez-moi, tout à l'heure je pétais la forme et je marchais et là je suis allongée je-ne-sais-où et je ne sens plus mes forces. Oh joie.

\- La belle endormie s'est réveillée ? Parfait.

Qui me parle ? Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel il/elle m'a parlé.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Vous me voulez quoi ? balbutiai-je pour seule réponse.

\- Moi, rien. Mon maître en revanche, a besoin de vous.

« Mon maître ». Toi, déjà, si t'es qu'un sous-fifre, je ne t'aime pas. J'préfère avoir le cœur du problème en face de moi.

\- Je suis où, qui es-tu, pourquoi on a besoin de moi ?

\- Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… Je peux juste te dire que tu n'es plus à la Soul Society. Tu es dans les derniers quartiers du Rukongai Ouest. Personne ne te trouvera ici, il n'y a plus personne depuis l'attaque des Hollows. Je me nomme Imi.

Merde. Dans un endroit discret, qui arriverait à me retrouver et à me sortir de ce pétrin ? Apparemment, je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule, je suis attachée à une table et je ne peux pas bouger. Donc d'ici à ce que, de ma position, je trouve une solution, y'a encore des étapes à franchir.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux. Ce qui me semblait être de prime abord le soleil, n'était en réalité qu'un néon diffusant sa lumière vive. Et le vent n'était en fait qu'une bouche d'aération. Pour un quartier pauvre du Rukongai, ils ont l'air bien équipés. Je me demande bien pourquoi, et ce qu'ils font ici.

\- Bien, maintenant, je te libère et tu me suis, compris ?

\- Je n'suis pas ton chien, répliquai-je, du tac au tac.

Elle se prend pour qui à me donner des ordres ? Non mais je rêve ! Je sens que les liens de métal qui me maintenaient à la table s'enlèvent un par un. Ouf, mes poignets et mes chevilles commençaient à avoir mal, à être serrés comme ça. Elle m'attrape le bras, le serrant, m'empêchant de m'enfuir.

\- Tu me suis. Je t'emmène voir mon maître.

Ok, pas commode, la fille. Et très certainement dangereuse. A ne pas attiser donc. Réflexion faite, je pense que je vais me tenir sagement à carreaux, hein. Du moins, pour l'instant. Docile, je la suis, essayant d'enregistrer les locaux dans lesquels je me trouvais. A mon avis, elle me mentait. Salement. Cette histoire pue. Pire que l'haleine de Peten. J'en viendrais à le regretter, cet enfoiré qui se la pète tout le temps. Je grince des dents. Et dire que si j'avais pas fui mon district, j'en serais pas là. J'aurais pas rencontré Seppen-chan, j'aurais pas été à l'Académie, j'aurais sûrement pas eu mes zanpaktôs, j'aurais certainement pas eu ces cours qui me saoulaient.

D'un autre côté, je serais certainement morte, tuée par des Hollows et Menos qui ont détruit mon habitation et mon entourage. Je me sens comme étrangère à ce monde dans lequel je ne suis qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, sans repères, séparée de tous ceux auxquels je pouvais me rattacher, tous ceux sur lesquels je pouvais mettre un nom, un visage, ceux avec qui j'avais tissé un début de relation.

\- On est arrivées, fit Imi, me tirant soudainement de mes pensées.

Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, on aurait eu le temps de désamorcer une bombe tellement c'était lent. Ladite bombe n'existant pas, l'affirmation suivante est-elle vraie ou fausse ? Vous avez 4 heures.

 **« C'est malin de faire de l'humour, Marie. »**

Hein ? Je regarde devant moi. Dans une espèce de tube fermé hermétiquement se tenaient, plantés dans un socle, mes deux zanpaktôs. Je grogne. Ok, j'ai deux questions maintenant.

 _ **« Les questions seront pour plus tard, maîtresse, il faut que vous trouviez le moyen de nous rejoindre, le plus rapidement possible avant que nous perdions la connexion avec votre esprit. »**_

 _Tsuki, Hikari ! Vous allez bien ?_

 **« On ne peut mieux, avec une peste noire sur les bras dont on voudrait bien se débarrasser. Un petit coup de main, s'il te plaît ? »**

 _J'aimerais bien, croyez-moi mais actuellement, si Imi se rend compte de quelque chose, ça risque d'attirer des ennuis, vous ne croyez pas ?_

 **« Ecoute Marie, il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions. Soit, tu nous rejoins et on peut éventuellement tous s'en sortir, soit, tu ne fais rien et on se fait tous tuer. Tu choisis quoi ? »**

 _J'aime beaucoup la première solution, elle me tente bien, m'voyez ?_

 **« Dans ce cas, tu dois absolument revenir dans ton monde intérieur, on a un gros souci ici. »**

 _Ok, les petits gars, bougez pas, je viens vous sortir de ce pétrin. J'espère seulement qu'on en ressortira vivants. Tous._

 **« On fera tout pour. Si tu tombes, on tombe avec toi. »**

Ces paroles dites sur un ton grave ne me rassurent pas, mais il fallait avoir confiance. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Et prier pour que ça fonctionne. Imi me fait asseoir sur une chaise qui ressemblait plus à une chaise à expériences tortueuses qu'autre chose, mais il fallait saisir l'occasion de pouvoir sauver mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans le pétrin alors qu'ils m'avaient déjà sauvé d'une mort certaine contre cette saloperie d'infirmière qui me ressemble désormais. Il faut que je me concentre.

Je ferme les yeux, prétextant une fatigue, ce qu'Imi semble accepter. Si elle est aussi facile à corrompre, sortir d'ici sera sûrement un jeu d'enfant. Concentres-toi, Marie. Concentre-toi.

Et soudain, j'entendis mes deux alliés de toujours me hurler de ressortir tout de suite. Perturbée, c'est ce que je fis, à contre-cœur. Que se passait-il ?

\- Imi, pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans son monde intérieur ? Pourquoi refuse-t-elle d'y retourner ? fit une voix grave.

\- Je ne sais pas, maître. Répondit-elle.

Je sens des pas se rapprocher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi veulent-ils que je retourne dans mon monde intérieur ? Pourquoi Tsuki no Hikari refusent de me laisser entrer ?

 **« Marie, écoute-moi. Les voix que tu as entendues tout à l'heure essayaient de te corrompre. Il ne faut pas que tu reviennes ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, à l'heure actuelle. »**

 _Mais, et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Laissez-moi vous aider à dégager l'intruse !_

 **« Non, laisse-nous faire. Hikari et moi avons l'habitude. Crois-moi, ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que cette intruse essaie de nous submerger et de prendre le contrôle. Crois en nous. Nous nous en sortirons. C'est promis. Cette fois-ci, on ne perdra pas. »**

 _Tsuki… Je… Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule face à celle qui menace mon monde intérieur._

 _ **« Maîtresse, écoutez, nous sommes des armes, nous l'avons compris à nos dépens. Laissez-nous combattre. Ne vous en mêlez pas, s'il vous plaît. Si vous vous en mêlez, vous deviendrez sa cible. Et vous vous ferez tuer. »**_

 _Très rassurant, tout ça, Hikari… Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vous fais confiance, mais au moindre signe de faiblesse, dites-le-moi et j'accours._

 **« Ne nous sous-estime pas, petite. Nous n'avons pas encore déployé tout notre pouvoir. Tu ne connais que la partie émergeante de l'iceberg. Mais, toutes ces explications peuvent attendre. Nous ne serons jamais faibles. On reviendra, c'est promis. »**

Rongée par l'angoisse, je ne voulais pas céder. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un zanpaktô est battu dans son propre territoire ? Est-il détruit à jamais ? Je perdrais alors mes précieux alliés ? Mes muscles se tendent, l'inquiétude prend place en moi. Je dois avoir confiance en eux.

J'inspire profondément, chassant la tension qui montait dangereusement en moi. Tsuki m'a promis de revenir. Il y a intérêt. Je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, pourquoi on m'a piqué mes sabres.

\- Réveille-toi petite, ordonna la même voix grave que tout à l'heure.

Je bats plusieurs fois des paupières, faisant mine d'être éblouie par la lumière artificielle. Je gémis faiblement.

\- Quoi, il se passe quoi ? demandai-je, alors que j'ouvrais doucement les yeux sur un homme de forte stature, brun, des lunettes rondes, quelques rides de ci de là, et des yeux de savant fou.

Ah. La situation s'explique. Lui c'est pas un enfant de chœur, je crois bien. Et je crois bien aussi qu'il s'intéresse de près à mes sabres.

\- Je vais te demander une seule et unique chose, petite, répéta-t-il, alors que le « petite » me fait tiquer, écoutes bien.

Même si je suis sûre de ne pas pouvoir effectuer la chose que tu me demanderas de faire vieux shnock, je vais écouter ta requête.

\- Je veux que tu me laisses entrer dans ton monde intérieur. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

\- Et avec ça, un ou deux sucres dans votre café ? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, il est hors de question que vous pénétriez dans mon monde intérieur. Achetez-vous-en un dans un magasin de souvenirs.

Non mais, il est culotté encore celui-là. L'homme, qui, à en juger par sa tenue vestimentaire, doit être un scientifique, soupire.

\- Je m'en doutais… Tu n'es pas très coopérative, hein ? Peut-être que quelques blessures sur ta jolie petite peau, qui est déjà bien abîmée te feront réfléchir ?

Hein, des blessures, où ça ? Je regarde attentivement mon corps. Ah oui, effectivement. Des ecchymoses violettes un peu partout. C'est parfait pour mon déguisement d'Halloween, ça, vous pensez pas ?... Rooh, ça va, c'était de l'humour. Z'êtes pas drôles !

Une douleur fulgurante à la cuisse m'arrache un cri de frustration. Merde, ce connard ne plaisante vraiment pas. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser impunément souiller le sol de ce monde qui m'appartient. Je serre les dents, pendant qu'il s'amuse à me faire du mal.

Ok, note à moi-même : Tous les scientifiques sont sadiques. Putain de merde, ça fait vachement mal !

Les larmes montent à mes yeux, perlent en leurs coins, et ne tardent pas à couler. Mais je refuse de céder. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça.

D'un coup, je relâche ma pression spirituelle pour le repousser. Je n'en supporterais pas davantage. Mais le scientifique ne semble nullement impressionné car il continue ses actes de boucherie sans broncher, avec un couteau ensanglanté, mon sang maculant sa blouse de scientifique.

\- J'aime t'entendre crier, susurre-t-il alors, d'une voix excitée.

Putain, je crois qu'un sadique et un pervers pareil, on ne peut pas faire pire ! A l'aide, quelqu'un ! Je regarde, les yeux larmoyants Imi, qui n'esquisse même pas un pas pour me sauver. Merde !

J'halète, je perds trop de sang, j'ai trop mal, je ne peux rien supporter. Les larmes continuent de couler inlassablement, mes yeux se ferment petit à petit… Mais le scientifique me maintient éveillée en me donnant une claque sur la joue.

Je gémis, je n'en peux plus, je perds connaissance peu à peu… Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît… A l'aide… Je vous en supplie, je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie… Sortez-moi de là…

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre un bruit que je sombre déjà dans l'inconscience…

* * *

Le petit capitaine se dirigeait vers la 4ème division tranquillement. Prévenu qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche avec la jeune Marie, il n'avait pas attendu et avait tout de suite répondu à l'appel du capitaine Unohana, qui le reçut dans son bureau pour parler de l'état de santé de la jeune fille, qui semblait ne pas se réveiller mais qui semblait se guérir tout de même.

C'est alors que le drame se produisit. Un shinigami entra brusquement dans le bureau en hurlant que la jeune patiente avait disparu. Le petit Hitsugaya s'était levé d'un bond et s'était précipité dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Trop tard. Elle n'était plus là. Il aurait pourtant dû le sentir si sa pression spirituelle s'était éloignée ou non. Il s'approche du lit. Il reste encore des restes de reiatsu, signe que la jeune fille n'était pas partie de son plein gré. Le kidnappeur ne doit pas être bien loin. Il envoya un papillon de l'enfer à sa vice-capitaine, lui intimant de prévenir le commandant puis partit à la recherche de la personne qui avait enlevé Marie. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'a pas pu parcourir beaucoup de chemin, l'alerte a été donnée assez rapidement et des résidus de pression spirituelle ont été retrouvés dans la chambre. Il ne reste plus qu'à cadrer le périmètre pour l'encercler et la capturer pour l'interroger.

Le petit capitaine parcourait le Seireitei depuis dix minutes déjà pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Et sentit que la pression spirituelle qu'il avait sentie un peu plus tôt s'éloignait de lui. Il se rua vers l'endroit où cette sensation se faisait plus forte. Les portes n'étaient pas là. Il passa sans encombre, et au passage, demanda au gardien s'il avait vu quelqu'un de suspect dans le coin. Le gardien répondit négativement et il continua sa route dans le Rukongai Ouest, puisqu'il était certain maintenant que le ravisseur se cachait dans le coin. Sa pression spirituelle était encore présente. Cette personne est dans le coin ou est passée par là.

Les âmes qui se promenaient ça et là dans les quartiers les plus aisés regardaient le petit capitaine de glace avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce qu'un capitaine de division vient faire ici ?

Toshirô ne prêta pas plus d'attention aux regards des autres qu'aux moqueries qu'ils pouvaient chuchoter. Et observa les alentours lorsque soudain, il sentit quelque chose de familier au loin. Il partit d'un coup, laissant les habitants pantois.

Et réapparut dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres du Rukongai Ouest. Inuzuri. Celui qui a été attaqué par les Hollows. Une aubaine pour quelqu'un qui voudrait séquestrer un ennemi gênant sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, puisque depuis l'attaque des Hollows, plus personne n'habite dans ce quartier reculé.

Rien d'intéressant en vue. Se serait-il trompé ?

\- Capitaine ! le héla une voix familière

Il se retourna. Les renforts venaient d'arriver. Parfait. Le capitaine de la 2nde division était présent, puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une drôle d'affaire et le fautif doit être arrêté pour éviter d'autres affaires de ce genre.

\- Quels sont vos ordres, capitaine ? le rappela à l'ordre son vice-capitaine.

\- Scrutez les environs et quadrillez la zone. Soyez aux aguets.

\- A vos ordres.

Des escouades se formèrent rapidement et se dispersèrent de part et d'autres du quartier. Le capitaine se concentra. Il sentit la pression spirituelle de la jeune fille quelque part sous terre. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Soi-Fon. Elle aussi avait senti.

\- Capitaines, venez voir !

Ils rejoignirent l'escouade numéro trois postée aux alentours d'un cours d'eau. Un petit moulin se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rive, intact malgré l'attaque des Hollows. Trop intact pour être innocent. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le dit moulin et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Un escalier caché par la pénombre menait sous terre. Drôle de coïncidence, non ? Hitsugaya décida, en accord avec le capitaine de la police secrète de s'y engouffrer avec seulement quelques soldats. Enfin, rapidement, car plusieurs cris leur parvenaient.

Ils coururent vers la provenance de la voix. Ok, la vérité, c'est qu'ils se sont perdus au moins trois fois avant de parvenir à une grande porte en fer, leur bloquant l'accès. Et comme tout le monde le sait, grande porte en fer bloquant le passage égal trucs louches derrière.

Les cris provenaient de derrière la porte. Il fallait faire vite. Ils essayèrent d'utiliser le kidô afin d'ouvrir la porte. Mais elle ne céda pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'ouvrit.

\- Capitaine, laissez-moi faire, s'éleva alors la voix d'Omaeda, son boulet entre les mains.

Tout le monde s'écarta alors pour éviter de se faire blesser par le boulet au cas où cette tentative ne fonctionnait pas. Le vice-capitaine prit son boulet à bout de bras et l'envoya contre le mur de fer, qui se retrouva cabossée. Un coup de pied bien placé et la porte tomba. Et les shinigamis étaient prêts.

Le petit capitaine ne vit qu'une seule chose. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il vit la jeune Hotsu, inconsciente, en larmes, ensanglantée au niveau des membres, haletante. Et il vit également le scientifique qui était la cause de cette boucherie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au maximum.

Quelque chose lui disait que certains auraient mieux fait de rester couchés avant de s'en prendre de cette manière à sa protégée. Il repoussa d'un sort de kidô le scientifique, libéra la jeune fille, manqua de se faire charcuter par une jeune femme dans son dos. Heureusement, il fut protégé par sa vice-capitaine qui para la lame et lui permit de sortir de cet endroit avec la jeune fille, qui était en très sale état.

Revenu dehors, il déposa la jeune fille à terre qui murmurait faiblement « Mes sabres… ». Il la laissa aux bons soins de l'équipe de secours et repartit chercher les zanpaktôs. Mais à peine s'était-il retourné qu'une vision d'horreur lui apparut.

Les shinigamis étaient saufs, revenus en assurant les arrières du capitaine et de sa protégée. Mais du scientifique et son assistante, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous, aucune nouvelle. Et il y avait encore une réduction des chances d'en avoir. Et pour cause :

Le moulin était en feu.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour, on vous accueille avec un moulin en feu, ça vous fait plaisir, j'espère ? :D**_

 _ **Review ? *pas de blabla aujourd'hui***_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	14. 13: La momie Lotus

_**Yo je fais pas de blabal à part, lisez le chapitre avec les pistes audio :D**_

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme:**_

 _Emilie-Otaku:_ _Qui te dit qu'il s'agit de Mayuri?~ C'est une conclusion trop hâtive que tu tires là. Tu as la réponse dans le chapitre. :3_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 13 »

 **A LIRE OBLIGATOIREMENT AVEC CES PISTES AUDIO :**

Half Minute Hero OST – Will this war ever end ?

Rune Trelvik – The Wolf In You

Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika - Incertus

\- Il faut évacuer tout le monde, Soi-Fon taicho ! cria le petit capitaine alors qu'il rentrait de nouveau dans le moulin, pour s'assurer que les deux scientifiques n'avaient pas pris la fuite.

Elle s'exécute. Tout le monde aide tout le monde et Omaeda fait de même, malgré ses protestations et grognements. L'évacuation s'effectue rapidement et tout le monde quitte le district, laissant la structure en proie aux flammes. Et le capitaine de la 10ème division dedans. Qui lutte contre le feu, quoiqu'avec Hyorinmarû, ce n'est pas très difficile. La capitaine de la 2nde division s'arrête un peu plus loin, dans une prairie où tous sont en sécurité, relative.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Hitsugaya effectuait une petite balade de santé, évitant les décombres enflammés qui tombaient du plafond. Usant de son pouvoir pour qu'il évite la morsure du feu de temps à autres. Oui, vraiment, une balade de santé. Lorsqu'il arrive en bas, il constate avec horreur que les armes de la jeune fille ne sont plus là. Il a cherché dans tous les recoins, mais aucune trace des zanpaktôs. Bon, il avait l'habitude de se fourrer dans des merdiers, mais là, ça confirmait ses hypothèses. Ces deux-là voulaient faire quelque chose avec le zanpaktô de la jeune fille. Mais quoi ?

C'est avec cette question sans réponse que le capitaine remonte à la surface et retrouve les équipes de secours. La jeune Marie a été secourue et elle dort, ses membres bandés encore sanguinolents des blessures récentes infligées par ce scientifique. Le capitaine a vu furtivement le visage de cet homme mais pas assez longtemps, malheureusement, pour pouvoir être capable de le reconnaître et de mettre un nom sur ce dernier. Il regarde la jeune fille dormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, quelle sera sa réaction en apprenant que les équipes n'avaient pu récupérer ses zanpaktôs ? Il ose espérer qu'elle sera assez maîtrisée, sinon en plus d'une tonne de boulot, il devra se coltiner cette petite. Et clairement, c'était pas prévu au programme qu'elle le fasse chier. Il soupire. Oh joie.

Un petit gémissement le fait sortir de ses songes. La jeune fille se réveillait. Enfin.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là.. ? C'est qui ceux-là ? Il s'est passé quoi ?... Aie, mais, pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? Je jette un œil à mon corps. Ok, j'avais pas vu ces jolies petites bandelettes. Pire que Le retour de la Momie. On dirait des feuilles de PQ. Mon dieu, la momie Lotus. Puis, je vois Seppen-chan s'approcher de moi. Seppen-chaaan. Mon dieu, enfin une tête familière.

\- Salut, ça gaze ?

\- Me fais pas rire, t'es pas en forme et tu me poses la question ?

M'agresse pas comme ça, voyons, je me réveille à peine. C'est un truc à me foutre de mauvaise humeur. Saleté de flocon à la noix.

\- Bah, ouais, moi ça gaze, ça compresse stérile même !

Un silence pesant accompagne ma vanne foireuse. Ok, bonne ambiance. Eh oh, t'as pas vu que j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère ?... Apparemment, non. Ok, je me tais.

\- J'ai pas récupéré tes zanpaktôs. M'annonce-t-il, sérieusement.

… Error 404 : Not found. Réinitialisation du système cérébral en cours, veuillez patienter. Les informations collectées sont « zanpaktôs », « J'ai pas récupéré » « tes ». La phrase exprime le fait que… Ta gueule, on a pas besoin d'une analyse pour comprendre.

Ok, et je fais comment si je veux charcuter quelqu'un ? Parce qu'avec des baguettes, on n'ira pas super loin.

\- Et je suis censée le prendre comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il, en tout cas, le plus important c'est que tu sois en vie.

\- Je ressemble à une momie mais à part ça, c'est vrai que j'ai l'air en vie. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de mes zanpaktôs, t'es sourd ou je dois aller les chercher moi-même ? m'emportai-je soudain.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me redresse un peu, avant de me rendre compte que j'aurais jamais dû. Ok, Marie, tu retiens, se relever alors que t'es un peu en situation d'hospitalisation ou pseudo-hospitalisation eh baaah… C'est une très, mais alors très mauvaise idée.

\- Cherche pas à te lever, t'y arriveras pas, me recommande Seppen, les bras croisés.

Je crois qu'il ne connaît pas ma détermination légendaire, lui. Allez, on serre les dents, les fesses, on respire et on pousse sur les jambes. Je m'appelle pas Eve, mais pas loin. Parce que je me suis levée. Bon, ce que je dis pas, c'est que j'ai failli retomber si Seppen m'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. Il me regarde et me réprimande. Oui, je devrais pas faire ça, mais quelque part dans un texte, c'est marqué « Lève-toi et marche ». J'ai fait la première étape. Reste plus qu'à marcher. Après qu'Eve se soit levée, faut bien qu'elle marche, sinon aucun intérêt.

Bref, cela étant, je voulais marcher. Mais on m'a remise sur un machin, une espèce de brancard. Bon, ok, tout ça pour dire « Tu bouges une seule fois hors de ce brancard, tu meurs » Ok, j'ai compris. Par contre, ça vous ennuierais de me rendre mes sabres ? Et accessoirement de m'enlever mes bandages ?.. Non, ça vous dit pas ? Ah. Bon. Je vais rester sage alors. Tant pis. Pour une fois, je me contenterais de rester à ma place.

\- Dis, ils t'ont fait quoi, là-bas ? me demande soudainement Toshirô tout en marchant.

\- Je… Je sais pas, je sais juste qu'on a essayé de me charcuter… Je crois. Je me rappelle juste d'avoir été en communication avec Tsuki no Hikari et puis plus rien. Après, je me rappelle d'un nom : Imi. Et après, tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite… Je…

Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête, j'ai un peu mal au crâne rien que d'y penser.

\- Je crois qu'ils m'ont bien amochés tout de même, tu en penses quoi, toi ?

Il ne répond pas. Je regarde ailleurs puis soupire :

\- T'es toujours aussi silencieux comme ça ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, mon capitaine ne parle que très peu.

\- Matsumoto, tais-toi et rentres immédiatement au bureau, lui répondit le petit capitaine, agacé de l'intervention de sa vice-capitaine.

\- Oh mais capitaine !

\- Ne discute pas, c'est un ordre !

Je tourne la tête vers les deux personnes, juste avant que la jeune femme ne parte. Arrivée enfin à l'hôpital, bon dieu, c'est pas trop tôt, ces bandages me font trop mal ! Je déclare alors au petit capitaine, des souvenirs me revenant :

\- Ils m'ont demandé de rentrer dans mon monde intérieur, pour quelle raison, je ne sais pas mais ils voulaient que j'y retourne. Ils ont pris mes zanpaktôs, ils voulaient que je retourne dans mon monde intérieur après en être sortie, j'avoue que je comprends mal leur logique.

\- Huum… Moi non plus, peut-être en saurons-nous plus dans les heures qui suivent. Au fait, tu sais qui t'as agressée l'autre jour ?

\- Agressée ? Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Un long silence s'ensuivit. La mémoire me faisant défaut, je m'excuse :

\- Pardonne-moi, mais je pense que ma mémoire se ravivera si je vois les visages. Mais je promets rien. Mais j'ai une autre question : Quand est-ce que je reprendrais les cours ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?

\- On verra ça avec les médecins, pour l'instant, tu restes en surveillance à la 4ème division. Et, une fois que tu seras en meilleure forme, on prendra les décisions nécessaires.

\- Tu seras là, hein ?

Il me regarde surpris. Puis baisse les yeux vers la main que je lui tends. Puis me regarde dans les yeux. Le temps s'arrête l'espace d'un instant, je crois. Et il se contente de répliquer :

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je crois. C'est moi qui suis le responsable de l'affaire, alors je me permettrais pas de me faire réprimander si on apprend que je t'ai encore laissé t'échapper ou enlevé. Donc je te garde à l'œil, c'est tout.

Et il n'ajoute rien. Ce fut le dernier échange avant que l'on s'occupe de moi. Il était là, pourtant mais les médecins s'affairant autour de moi ne me permettaient pas de le voir. N'empêche durant l'opération, il est resté. Il est juste resté. Sans un mot, sans un bruit.

On m'a laissé sur mon lit, mes nouvelles bandes, mes plaies désinfectées. Et il est là. Juste à côté de moi.

\- Je sais bien que tu es là pour garder un œil sur moi, mais je ne peux même pas faire un pas par terre, alors aucun risque que je parte.

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Tiens, tu réagis plus quand je te tutoie, c'est bizarre, fis-je remarquer.

Je le vois détourner les yeux et j'éclate de rire.

\- Tais-toi et montre-moi le respect qui m'est dû, dit-il agacé.

\- Mais bien sûr, pseudo-capitaine ! pouffai-je

Il me lance un regarde de glace, qui ne me fait ni chaud ni froid… sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Allez, détends-toi, c'est juste moi, inutile de prendre ça très au sérieux, je ne suis qu'une simple fille !

\- Tu as raison, tu n'es qu'une simple fille qui n'a pas besoin de protection… Je te laisse dans ce cas, si tu penses encore que ta protection n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Chaque shinigami est censé protéger toutes les âmes vivant ici. Mais soit, j'ai du boulot en retard, moi, à plus tard !

\- Non, attends !

J'avais crié, m'étais redressée, tendant ma main vers lui.

\- Attends… Reste, je…

Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule. Sans personne à qui parler. C'est le seul, malgré son côté chiant, à qui j'ai pu parler, c'est le seul qui m'ait véritablement aidé.

\- A plus tard, souffle-t-il avant de partir définitivement.

Le silence. Personne. Plus personne. Même plus un battement de cœur, rien. Plus rien. Les médecins étaient formels. Et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à annoncer aux deux personnes attendant, dans l'angoisse, des nouvelles, n'était pas une chose aisée à faire… Ils soupirèrent. Encore un décès de ce fléau. Cette maladie décime toute la population. Mais de là à mourir si jeune… Elle avait encore tant à vivre… Encore une existence gâchée… Ils baissèrent la tête et décidèrent d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux parents.

Madame, monsieur, je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, votre fille est décédée.

La femme s'écroule en larmes, tandis que son mari est choqué par la nouvelle. Il garde les yeux dans le vide, soutenant sa femme. Le malheur s'abattait sur leur famille. Ils le savaient, ils étaient maudits.

Et dans le ciel nocturne, un fin sourire se dessine. Elle était enfin morte. Son enveloppe charnelle détruite, si elle meurt, elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir.

* * *

 _ **Voici, donc qui est ce mystérieux scientifique? Pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous lundi (donc demain) pour la suite! (Oui, je speed vraiment le rythme de parution, j'en suis désolée, mais ça vous arrange, non?)**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	15. 14: Ceci est un DRAP pas une couverture

_**Ohayo minna-san! Comme promis, voici la suite de Laisse-moi t'aimer et que je crois que je me suis trompée dans les numéros de chapitre. Si c'est le cas, je modifierais après avoir posté ce chapitre (et je modifierais aussi les titres de chapitres). Désolée si les numéros de chapitre ne correspondent pas, je m'en occupe dès que possible!**_

Bref, je suis triste parce que l'idée de scénario que j'avais plus ou moins esquissée pour mon histoire One Piece a été plus ou moins reprise par un auteur anglophone. Mais étant donnée que ma trame diffère un peu, tout va bien (je ne veux pas être accusée ou l'accuser de plagiat, l'idée ne nous appartenant pas). En tout cas, j'ai fait lire la trame à deux amies, elles ont adorés. Donc, affaire à suivre, je vous tiendrais au courant de tout ça. :D

 _ **Passons aux réponses des reviews (anonymes ou non):**_

 _Emilie-Otaku:_ _Ah, mon humour douteux, je sais pas comment je fais pour sortir ce genre de choses, mais booon... On ne dira rien x) Elle a besoin de son petit flocon de neige, ben disons que c'est sa faute si elle se retrouve dans cette situation, donc il faut qu'il assume ses actes le petit! Sinon c'est pas un homme :')_

 _GreyFullbuster2a:_ _Contente de voir qu'elle te plaît autant que Futagö no Tamashii, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir arriver sur la fiction. Putain 3h du matin, mais c'est pas humain, faut pas lire à cette heure-là ( **dixit la fille qui lit** Ce qui se cache derrière un nom **de Wakfina à 2h du mat' en période scolaire** ) Sale gamin, oui, Toshirô est un sale gamin, comparé aux autres âmes, il est très jeune, il est le plus jeune capitaine de division, en même temps, on ne peut pas être jeune et être totalement mature, bien que pour son âge, il est sur la bonne voie. ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! :D_

 ** _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, de mon côté, j'attends les résultats du BAC en bossant sur ma fiction One Piece pour ronger mon frein. :D_**

* * *

« Chapitre 14 »

Ouah, encore une chambre d'hôpital. Tant de joie, n'est-ce pas ? Ahem, revenons à la réalité, voulez-vous ? Je suis encore bloquée dans une chambre d'hôpital, sans sabres, à comprendre ici par « sans tes cure-dents tranchants, tu fais beaucoup moins peur ma vieille ».

Comprenez que j'aime bien être seule. Mais seule sans avoir de quoi me défendre, non, clairement, non. Et j'suis censée faire quoi, moi, maintenant ? J'aimerais bien faire autre chose que de rester dans un lit toute la journée. Je soupire.

Et l'autre abruti qui part en me laissant toute seule, il a pas conscience du danger que j'encoure en restant seule en vrai.

\- L'abruti en question est juste là, derrière cette porte et il t'entend, grogne alors une voix.

Il est pas parti ? Cool, ça m'évite d'être à penser toute seule.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres pas me tenir compagnie au lieu de rester dehors, dans un couloir, tout seul ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Et si je veux que tu rentres, je fais comment ?

\- … J'abandonne.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait effectivement mon ami le flocon. L'air vraiment dépassé. Les évènements récents n'ont pas dû lui laisser le temps de se reposer un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demande-t-il, désirant en terminer au plus vite.

\- Que tu me tiennes compagnie, pardi ! répliquais-je du tac au tac, tu crois que je te fais jouer les nounous ou quoi ?! J'ai pas besoin de ça, juste besoin de compagnie dans un hôpital.

Il me regarde puis soupire.

\- Je ne suis pas garde-malade, mais capitaine, je te rappelle, c'est pas mon problème si tu te retrouves toute seule dans cette chambre. T'avais qu'à être une bonne fille, pas t'enfuir de ton district et mourir comme les autres !

Là, il est allé trop loin. Limite, j'aurais eu mes zanpaktôs, il serait plus de ce monde, je vous le garantis. Même si je dois crever pour le tuer.

\- Vieux schnoque, je te rappelle que je suis sans défense et que si vous n'aviez pas été aussi lents à intervenir, ces âmes seraient encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Mais, apparemment, vous ne pensez qu'à vous.

\- Baisse d'un ton, nous sommes tout de même dans un hôpital, ordonne-t-il d'une voix ferme alors que ses bras se croisaient autour de sa poitrine.

Bon dieu, il allait la fermer, ce minus ? Je serre mes lèvres brûlantes de lui dire des mots qu'il ne fallait pas dire en présence d'un capitaine. Et je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est quand qu'on mange ? demandai-je avec un grand rictus.

Le petit capitaine me regarde, décontenancé.

\- J'en sais rien, je bosse pas ici, moi.

\- Génial, je vais devoir attendre.

\- Estime-toi heureuse d'être encore en vie après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui, vivante, mais à quel prix ? J'ai perdu mes amis, mes zanpaktôs, et j'ai gagné un chien de garde.

Il souffle.

\- On a lancé les recherches contre ces personnes qui t'ont séquestré, dit-il simplement.

J'hoche la tête silencieusement. Puis, je regarde mes bandelettes, tâchées de sang. Et les souvenirs qui remontent, par bribes. Une parole, puis un geste. Et toujours ce regard… Je frissonne et m'emmitoufle dans les couvertures.

\- J'ai froid…

J'espère secrètement qu'il vienne me réchauffer. Non pas que j'éprouve quelque chose à son égard, mais sa présence me réconforte. C'est bizarre de penser ça alors que j'ai jamais été proche de lui. Mais je ne sais pas, ça doit être un pouvoir mystique. C'est flippant quand on y pense. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'apprécie vraiment qu'il soit là, même s'il ronchonne.

Il s'approche de moi, regarde l'état de mon lit et appelle les infirmières pour leur demander d'apporter d'autres couvertures. Haan, trop chou, il fait ça pour moi. J'en viendrais presque à lui faire un câlin si je n'étais pas aussi gelée dans mon lit. Mais attendez, un câlin, ça réchauffe, non ? Je redresse doucement alors qu'il revient vers moi.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je lui tends mes bras. Sa seule réaction est de me regarder et de soupirer.

\- Ne rêve pas, je ne te ferais pas de câlins, siffle-t-il, agacé par mon comportement.

\- S'il te plaît ? osai-je lui demander. Le temps que les couvertures arrivent, je vais être congelée.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille, le temps que…

A peine eut-il terminé le « que » de sa phrase que les infirmières reviennent avec les fameuses couvertures… Couvertures… Euh… Attendez… Ceci n'est pas une couverture, c'est un drap. Un DRAP. Pas une couverture.

Je tente de leur dire :

\- Excusez-moi, mais ce ne sont pas des couvertures, ça.

\- Si, mademoiselle, ce sont des couvertures.

Eh ben, si jamais j'arrive à me réchauffer avec ça, les cochons auront des ailes. Elles installent le tissu qu'elles appellent « couverture » et repartent aussitôt. Je regarde le petit capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupire-t-il.

\- Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Des. Couvertures.

\- Contente-toi de ça.

\- Mais j'ai froid, me plaignais-je.

Il porte la main à son crâne.

\- Je sais que je t'énerve, lui dis-je, mais j'ai froid alors tant que je ne serais pas réchauffée, je continuerais à me plaindre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire que tu te réchauffes ?

\- Un câlin ? osai-je dire, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Il me regarde et écarquille les yeux. Ah, ça doit pas arriver tous les jours, apparemment, au vu de sa réaction. Je le regarde, toujours en souriant.

\- Et puis, avec ce que tu portes, tu dois avoir plus chaud que moi avec mon uniforme d'infirme.

Il ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, sûrement en pleine réflexion. Puis, lentement, il défait le nœud qui maintient son sabre dans le dos, sabre qu'il pose contre le mur de la chambre, et il fait glisser sa veste de capitaine le long de ses épaules, ses bras et avant-bras, avant de me couvrir avec. Il ne me regarde pas et se contente de dire :

\- J'espère que ça te réchauffera.

Attendez. Une veste sans manches courte parce qu'en plus monsieur est petit est censée me réchauffer ? Ahem, je veux bien moi, mais comment dire, c'est pas possible pour moi de me réchauffer comme ça. Je veux bien admettre que l'intention est louable, mais… Oh et puis, merde, Marie arrête de casser les moments mignons !

Je soupire et murmure un timide « Merci » à l'adresse du capitaine qui y répond par un simple signe de tête. De dos, je ne peux pas voir, mais je parierais dix contre mille qu'il cache sa gêne. Après, je pense qu'il aurait été encore plus gêné s'il m'avait fait un câlin, comme je lui avais demandé.

J'enfile l'habit et me relève. Je veux un câlin, je l'aurais. Soudain, j'enlace le petit capitaine par derrière. J'ai dit « je l'enlace » pas autre chose. Bref, surpris, Toshirô se raidit instantanément et baisse la tête vers mes mains. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Je pose mon front sur son omoplate gauche et me contente de rester là, les yeux fermés, à humer son odeur corporelle, à sentir ses battements de cœur affolés, à sentir son souffle chaud sur mes mains.

Bizarrement, ce contact me réchauffe beaucoup plus rapidement que le simple fait de rester dans mon lit. Les joues en feu, je m'en retourne dans mon lit, enlève la veste et la dépose négligemment sur le lit avant de m'y engouffrer, me positionnant en position fœtale sur le côté, la veste arrivant au niveau de mes cuisses, tournant le dos au petit capitaine.

\- Tu peux reprendre ta veste, si tu veux, j'ai chaud maintenant…

\- Ah… Euh… Oui…

Il récupère sa veste, frôlant ma cuisse puis la rendosse et rattache Hyorinmarû dans son dos avant de me regarder. Puis voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, il prend congé de moi et me laisse de nouveau seule dans cette chambre.

Mon cœur bat, affolé. Que venait-il de se passer ? J'avais son corps contre le mien et il n'avait pas réagi. Il m'a laissé faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mon corps a réagi tout seul. Chamboulée, je décide de me reposer pour oublier.

Oui. Oublier. Il faut oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Le petit capitaine rentre de la 4ème division, tranquillement, enfin presque, lorsqu'il croise son homologue de la 2ème division. Rien que sa présence n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il ose alors demander comment se passait les recherches, sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'avancent pas. Ça, il le sait au plus profond de lui. Mais il en veut la preuve.

\- Elles avancent. On a plusieurs pistes qui semblent plausibles. De plus, on continue de quadriller la zone sans relâche. Ces personnes ne s'échapperont pas du Seireitei, je peux vous le garantir. Et comment va la jeune fille ?

\- Elle se remet doucement de ses blessures, répondit-il, quelque peu troublé par la question, au vu des récents évènements.

\- On va avoir besoin de l'interroger, elle va sûrement se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Alors qu'elle est traumatisée ? C'est pas une bonne idée… maugrée-t-il à son homologue.

\- Certes, mais c'est encore frais dans sa mémoire, alors on peut se permettre de l'interroger.

La réponse froide et cassante de son interlocutrice montre bien au petit capitaine qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour trouver ces criminels. Mais de là à laisser des séquelles psychologiques à la jeune fille, il fallait tout de même que ça en vaille la peine. Il prend congé et s'en retourne à sa division.

La vice-capitaine, toujours aussi enjouée que d'ordinaire, l'accueille chaleureusement et l'informe que les hommes de la 2nde division travaillent à pied d'œuvre. Mais qu'à l'heure actuelle, les recherches ne donnaient pas encore lieu à des conclusions rassurantes. Ce qui ne rassure encore moins le petit capitaine, déjà bien tourmenté par les évènements de l'après-midi.

\- Donc, dit-il, reprenons, la 2nde division va interroger la jeune fille, sans avoir conscience qu'ils peuvent la traumatiser, tout ça pour avoir des informations sur les agresseurs. On a aucune information concernant les zanpaktôs de la jeune fille. Donc, les agresseurs et les zanpatkôs peuvent être au Seireitei, comme ils peuvent être ailleurs. Et tout semble normal.

Il serre les poings. Tout ça allait trop lentement. Si jamais, ils arrivent à s'échapper, il sera encore plus long de les retrouver. Il soupire, attirant un regard curieux de la part de sa vice-capitaine, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- En ce qui concerne l'Académie, monsieur… reprit-elle, d'un ton grave.

Il se tourne vers elle. Quoi encore ? Une mauvaise nouvelle de plus n'arrangerait pas son humeur, ni sa journée.

\- Il s'avère que trois étudiants ont quitté l'internat et les bâtiments. Ils sont introuvables.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'étaient des étudiants de la classe de Hotsu, fit-il sèchement en se cachant les yeux.

\- Effectivement. Trois étudiants qui n'ont pas d'alibi pour l'agression soudaine de Hotsu à l'académie. Et ça, c'est trop suspect. Il faut mener l'enquête, s'emporte-t-elle soudainement.

\- Matsumoto, je commençais à douter de tes capacités de déduction… Evidemment que j'ai remarqué que ces trois-là n'avaient pas d'alibis. Cependant, sans motif d'arrestation, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les emmener avec moi. Alors, j'ai pris les devants. J'ai placé des équipes dans un périmètre autour de leurs chambres. Ils sont en contact permanent avec moi.

Rangiku hausse les sourcils. Ça voudrait dire que…

Le capitaine de la 10ème division relève la tête, un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, Matsumoto. Je sais qui ils sont et où ils sont. Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer pourquoi ils sont là-bas. Et quel était leur but. Les premiers résultats ont montré qu'il s'agissait de Hideko Peten, Rin et Jin Datokka. Tu peux fouiller les archives pour trouver plus d'informations ?

\- A vos ordres !

* * *

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? me demande l'officier assis sur mon lit, une feuille de papier et un stylo à la main.

Je secoue la tête. Aucune envie d'en parler et puis même si je m'en souvenais, je pense que je ne te le dirais pas, tête de nœud !

\- Bon… Fais-le nous savoir quand tu te rappelleras de quelque chose.

Je murmure alors :

\- Ouais, c'est ça, bon vent…

Ouf. En paix. Enfin. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que m'aurais dit Tsuki no Hikari ? Que m'auraient-ils dit, ces deux-là ? Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Même qui a failli m'assassiner, qui m'a agressé, qui m'a retiré mes sabres, je ne veux plus rien savoir. Je veux juste être en paix. Ne plus avoir de soucis. Plus rien de cette sorte.

Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et m'endors, sentant mon cœur battre faiblement dans ma poitrine…

* * *

 _ **Bon, les recherches sont lancées, officielles ou officieuses. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, faites-moi part de vos retours (même si vous avez pas grand chose à dire), ça me fait toujours plaisir de discuter avec mes lecteurs/lectrices.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite (en espérant que le problème des chapitres soit réglé d'ici là).~**_

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


	16. 15: Parce qu'il me craint?

_**Ohayô minna-san! Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi? Moi ça va, j'attends avec appréhension les résultats du BAC (je croise les doigts très très fort pour l'avoir), je travaille sur la fiction de One Piece et puis je profite du beau temps pour aller faire les soldes (même si je déteste faire ça T_T) J'ai rectifié le problème des numéros de chapitres** (Va falloir que je renvoie tout ce beau monde à la traduction tiens, histoire que la traductrice ne se mélange pas les pinceaux) **.**_

 _ **Bref, aujourd'hui, nous sommes sérieux, car chapitre de 4000 mots (et oui~) donc je vous balance plein d'action et de révélations, on fait un peu bouger les choses alors qu'on est à 4 chapitres de la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres vous ont plu, je réponds maintenant aux reviews!**_

 _Emilie-Otaku_ _: 4 heures à peine après sa publication, elle commente déjà, c'est dingue de voir des lectrices aussi fidèles :o Bref, oui ils sont vraiment longs à comprendre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que ce chapitre va éclairer ta lanterne sur tes suppositions. Peut-être que Toshirô le découvrira, peut-être le sait-il déjà, peut-être se trompera-t-il, qui sait?_

 _GreyFullbuster2a:_ _Contente de voir que cette fiction te plaît! Toshirô un peu méchant? Naaaan, t'inquiètes pas, il est gentil ('fin pour le coup du câlin, l'est gentil le dragon, on l'a foutu sous muselière, il a pas eu le choix) Oui, ils se sont barrés les trois saligauds! Peut-être qu'ils se feront massacrer, va savoir x) T'inquiètes pas elle va pas mourir ou retomber dans le coma, là on va rentrer dans une phase d'action intense, la dernière ligne droite avant la fin! (Et puis la mort du personnage c'est tellement cliché) See you Fulby-chan~_

 ** _Sur ce, une bonne lecture à vous!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 15 »

 _\- Vous dites que vous avez réussie à récupérer mes précieux sabres, à les cacher aux yeux de tous, ma chère Imi ?_

 _\- Oui, maître._

 _Le scientifique relève la tête, apparemment satisfait de son travail. Rien ne pourra sauver les deux pauvres âmes qui se battent contre un ennemi bien trop puissant pour eux. Il ne semblait pas se faire de soucis. Comme si tout était sous contrôle. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait créé ces zanpaktôs, il les connait bien mieux que personne d'autre. Il va pouvoir la détruire. Et les empêcher de fuir encore une fois. Il les soumettra à son pouvoir. Ils seront à lui. La créature doit toujours obéir à son créateur. Et jusqu'à présent, ils se sont rebiffés. Ils ne méritent que ce qu'il leur arrive. L'errance éternelle. Sans la reconnaissance et leur soumission, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à être gentil avec eux._

 _\- Imi, ma chère ?_

 _\- Oui, maître ?_

 _\- Je crois que cela leur a été bénéfique. Renvois-les auprès de maître Aizen._

 _\- Il sera fait selon votre souhait._

 _Tout se passait terriblement bien. Et la soumission de ces zanpaktôs prouverait qu'ils peuvent être asservis totalement. Comme des marionnettes qu'on ferait bouger selon notre propre volonté._

 _Il reporte son attention sur les zanpaktôs qui ne semblaient pas montrer de signe de rejet de Kokuyoseki. De la patience, il en faudra. Ils sont tenaces mais pas indestructibles. Ils sont corruptibles. Et ils vont être corrompus. Pour tuer leur maîtresse. Qui, d'après ce qu'il a pu observer, n'a rien de très passionnant. Il se félicite de la réussite de son plan. Une proie simple. Trop facile._

 _\- Il ne manque plus qu'une pièce et le puzzle sera complet._

* * *

Sa subordonnée partie, le petit capitaine regarde l'heure. Bon, pas de paperasse. C'est rare mais ça arrive. Il était temps de prendre une douche. Il réfléchirait à la situation plus tard. Il avait eu beaucoup de choses, tout était allé très vite. Trop vite.

Une fois dans la cabine, il opte pour une douche tiède. Il ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup pour chasser les pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Il essaye en vérité de redonner de l'ordre à ses idées.

Pour résumer la semaine, il aurait probablement dit :

Marie Hotsu se fait attaquer au sein de l'Académie où elle étudie. Amenée à la 4ème division sans de graves lésions toutefois, il est impératif qu'elle se repose un peu. Sauf que des enflures sont venus tranquille l'enlever. Pendant ce temps, à l'Académie, des troupes stationnaient et surveillaient de près les élèves de la classe de la jeune fille. On la retrouve dans un moulin qui explose après avoir évacué les personnes présentes, moulin neuf qui se trouvait dans un quartier assez délabré du Rukongai, et personne n'a rien remarqué, ce qui veut dire que cette construction était récente. Moulin qui s'est aussi avéré être un laboratoire où un scientifique loufoque et son assistante s'amusait à torturer la jeune fille jusqu'à la faire s'évanouir. Puis, on la soigne, on la ramène à la 4ème division où elle se repose, surveillée étroitement h24 par des shinigamis qui l'interrogent sur les récents évènements et qui se contrefichent de lui provoquer un traumatisme.

Voilà bien une semaine de merde. Et les troupes qui surveillaient Peten et ses acolytes ont perdu leurs traces, voilà qui n'arrange pas leur cas, à ces trois-là. Il soupire, coupe l'eau, s'habille prestement avant de boire un thé. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ces trois imbéciles soient impliqués dans cette affaire, en plus du scientifique et de l'assistante.

S'il reprenait le schéma, ça donne : scientifique, assistante, larbins qui cherchent des ennuis à Hotsu, lui enlèvent tout moyen de défense et apporte le dit moyen de défense à ce scientifique. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ? Quel est le but de tout ça ? Et si, depuis le début, ils n'avaient cherché qu'à s'emparer des sabres ? Non, ça ne tient pas la route, il faudrait un énorme travail de recherche en amont pour trouver à qui appartient tel zanpaktô.

Le petit capitaine retourne le problème dans tous les sens, et, finalement, en vient à une conclusion. Une conclusion certes réfutable puisqu'il n'a pas de preuves valables et de motif, mais elle tenait la route.

\- Matsumoto, déclare-t-il à sa subordonnée qui venait de rentrer, qu'ont donné tes recherches ?

\- Hideko Peten ainsi que Rin et Jin Datokka ne sont pas des élèves modèles, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Leurs résultats scolaires sont loin d'être médiocres mais ils ont plusieurs fois été impliqués dans des agressions envers leurs camarades, à plusieurs reprises.

Il esquisse un fin sourire. Sa théorie se concrétisait. Et s'il trouve des preuves irréfutables, il a le moyen de leur garantir un séjour en cellule. A eux et à ce scientifique loufoque. Parfait.

\- Bien, Matsumoto, merci. J'ai d'autres recherches à te faire faire. Rends-toi à la 12ème division et parle de ces zanpaktôs avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi. J'aimerais savoir ce que ce scientifique compte en faire, qu'est-ce qui peut susciter chez lui un tel intérêt ? Surtout que personne n'a idée de voler les zanpaktôs de quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf si le voleur découvre quelque chose d'intéressant. Ses pouvoirs par exemple. Bien que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois en action. Je ne vois pas comment on peut trouver un quelconque intérêt à son zanpaktô. Surtout que sauf moi, personne ne l'a vu en action. Ou peut-être cherche-t-il à trouver un intérêt ? Une faille, un secret, expérimenter des choses…

\- Euh, capitaine, vous m'en demandez beaucoup, là, vous savez… commence la rousse.

Il se stoppe, regarde la vice-capitaine et lui ordonne simplement :

\- Va voir Kurotsuchi et parle-lui des zanpaktôs. Il pourra peut-être t'éclairer plus que moi.

\- A vos ordres.

* * *

La rousse s'éclipse. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment où tout ça va mener. Mais si son capitaine lui ordonne, elle doit lui faire confiance. Mais mener son enquête de son côté, va lui attirer des ennuis. Elle se dirige vers la 12ème division, comme ordonné et se rend directement au bureau de Kurotsuchi. Elle frappe, et entre juste après.

\- Tiens, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, ricane le scientifique, levant la tête de ses recherches. Qu'est-ce que tu viens fourrer ton nez ici ?

\- Kurotsuchi-taicho, concernant les zanpaktôs de Marie Hotsu… Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y aurait un quelconque intérêt à les dérober ?

Le scientifique reste silencieux quelques instants. Puis soupire.

\- Tu me fais fouiller dans les archives de la Soul Society, insolente ! Va les chercher toi-même tes documents !

Le regard qu'il lui a lancé prouvait que sa question était gênante. S'il ne savait vraiment rien, il n'aurait d'abord pas réfléchi aussi longtemps. Surtout pour un zanpaktô supposé être inconnu. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- N'essayez pas, ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, votre petit manège.

\- Mais, Matsumoto, je ne cache rien.

\- Votre réaction prouve le contraire. Je n'ai pas dit que vous cachiez quelque chose. Vous venez de vous trahir vous-même. Alors, quel est l'intérêt de dérober un zanpaktô pareil ?

\- Pas si fort, idiote ! répliqua Mayuri, une veine d'exaspération sur la tempe. Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir dépoussiérer ce vieux dossier.

Vieux dossier ? Les déductions de Rangiku commencent à inquiéter cette dernière. Pourtant le zanpaktô est inconnu dans les archives, et rien n'a été mentionné à son sujet. Mais cela expliquerait le fait que tout de suite après l'attaque de Hotsu, tout le monde l'ait surveillé.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de cacher un tel zanpaktô ? Quels sont ses effets ? Mayuri la tire de ses songes :

\- C'est une vieille histoire, une vieille expérience, devrais-je plutôt dire, commence le vieux scientifique, se remémorant cette sombre époque. J'étais encore une simple recrue dans la 12ème division. Le capitaine de l'époque, Fuji Takimoto, était sur le point de faire aboutir ses recherches en matière de zanpaktô. Le produit final de son expérience était de le fabriquer lui-même. Mais l'expérience a mal tourné. Takimoto, fier de son expérience, n'autorisait personne à utiliser le fameux zanpaktô, car il ne le maîtrisait pas encore. Et, bien qu'il tenta de rentrer en contact avec ce dernier, il n'obtint rien. La matérialisation du zanpaktô, dont on pouvait ressentir les effluves de reiatsu, refusait de se montrer. Le scientifique se mit alors dans une colère noire. Il était le créateur, et sa créature refusait de le reconnaître comme tel et même, d'apparaître devant lui. Il prit cela comme un affront.

\- Pour quelles raisons le zanpaktô refusait de se montrer ? questionne Rangiku.

\- Les zanpaktôs, comme tu le sais, sans doute, Matsumoto, ont leur volonté propre. Il s'avérait que ce zanpaktô avait une personnalité bien particulière. Premièrement, ils étaient deux. Deux entités dans un seul sabre. Deuxièmement, ces zanpaktôs, d'après les dires de Takimoto, n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier d'avoir été créés. Ils se seraient donc rebellés contre lui et l'auraient tué. Et une bonne partie de la 12ème division. Ce zanpaktô ne répondait à aucun ordre de son créateur. Il était indépendant, libre, et ne voulait être contrôlé sous aucun prétexte par quelqu'un. Il tenait à sa liberté. Mais, dit-on qu'un jour, il se lassa de sa solitude. Certes, cela le confortait dans son idée. Mais il commençait à s'ennuyer.

\- Ce zanpaktô avait le même comportement qu'un humain, il avait les mêmes besoins, si je comprends bien.

\- C'est un peu ça, répliqua Mayuri, un peu frustré qu'on lui coupe la parole ainsi. Ainsi donc, il s'ennuyait et essayait de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Mais à chaque fois, la personne tentait de l'asservir et de se servir de lui comme esclave. Alors, il tentait de faire avec, de prévenir la personne qu'elle allait trop loin, mais, aveuglée par sa soif de domination, cette dernière n'entendait pas laisser une telle source de pouvoir échapper à son contrôle. Alors, le zanpaktô se matérialisait et le tuait.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout cela ? demande Rangiku, coupant une nouvelle fois le scientifique, dont une veine venait de grossir sur sa tempe.

Le scientifique ferme les yeux quelques instants, puis soupire et les rouvre.

\- Parce que j'ai été témoin de l'assassinat d'un ancien possesseur de ces zanpaktôs. J'ai vu le zanpaktô se matérialiser et tuer son propre compagnon d'armes. Et, comme tu le sais, le zanpaktô se détruit après la mort de son possesseur, là, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un zanpaktô spécial, et entre de mauvaises mains, qui ce qui peut se passer. Jusqu'à présent, on a jamais réussi à le soumettre, mais si jamais on y arrivait… Je n'ose pas imaginer quelle pourrait être toute la puissance destructrice que pourrait déployer cette arme.

\- Vous pensez réellement que cet homme pourrait être en train d'essayer de les corrompre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Matsumoto, répondit-il, lassé.

Mais la vérité était là. S'ils ne faisaient rien pour récupérer les zanpaktôs, il y a des chances pour les soumettre et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. Une guerre ? Rangiku ne voulait pas penser. Elle ne veut pas y penser.

* * *

 _\- Tsuki no Hikari, ta maîtresse n'est plus, elle est morte. D'ailleurs, ça me surprend assez que tu t'attaches aussi rapidement à elle. La solitude te pèserait-elle tellement qu'elle en est devenue insupportable ? Te rendrait-elle fou, au point de t'accrocher désespérément à cette fille?_

 _\- N'insulte pas cette jeune fille, siffla Tsuki, déjà bien sur les nerfs. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui n'a été qu'esclave de ton possesseur. Jamais tu ne pourras comprendre !_

 _La vampire fronce les sourcils, Kokuyoseki commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle regarde Hikari, resté calme jusqu'ici. Elle eut un sourire en coin pour son compagnon. C'est vrai, depuis qu'elle cohabitait avec lui dans ce monde, elle avait appris que, pour l'énerver, il en fallait beaucoup. Et que s'il s'énervait, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle se rappelait de la fois où, vexé, il avait refusé de communiquer avec son ancien possesseur. Pendant au moins un bon mois. Hikari était un sujet d'expérience, tout comme elle. Tout comme elle, il ne l'acceptait pas, mais puisqu'il a vu le jour, autant vivre, non ?_

 _Elle se reconcentra sur le combat. Kokuyoseki s'élança sur Hikari, qui ne bougeait pas d'un muscle. Depuis le début, seules Tsuki et Kokuyoseki combattaient. L'une, blanche comme neige, un teint cadavérique, des cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc, des yeux rouges sang, une poitrine opulente, et des réflexes d'assassin, qu'elle tenait de nombreuses heures d'entraînement acharnées. L'autre, noire comme la suie, une tignasse noire corbeau et des yeux gris d'eau, presque blancs, ne laissant entrapercevoir que très rarement ses sentiments, ses émotions. Quoiqu'un peu plus petite que Tsuki, elle était beaucoup plus agile et rusée qu'elle. Pour elle, la loyauté ne semblait pas exister. Enfin, juste la loyauté envers son maître._

 _Tsuki grogna et esquissa un pas sur le côté, brandissant sa faux pour contrer l'assaut de Kokuyoseki, qui esquissa à son tour un sourire. Nullement impressionnée, cette dernière disparut dans un nuage noir et entoura les deux entités. Tsuki, prudente, se rapprocha de Hikari, qui se leva, toutes griffes dehors, les crocs sortis. Il avait senti le danger éminent et refusait de perdre à nouveau contre elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se faisaient humilier ainsi. Aujourd'hui, ça changerait._

 _\- Illumine les cieux, Tsuki no Hikari, prononcèrent-ils en symbiose._

 _Tsuki se retrouva enveloppée d'une lumière brillante. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et laissa exploser la lumière qui se répandit dans la plaine sans limite. Ses cheveux blondirent d'un coup, son teint devint plus lumineux, ses yeux s'agrandirent, devenus de véritables petits soleils. Armée de deux faucilles, dont le manche était parsemé de petits fils dorés dans un tissu doux bleu marine, elle s'élança. Kokuyoseki avait stoppé sa technique dès que la lumière commença à revenir au sein de la plaine, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle esquiva facilement le coup de faucille de Tsuki en fuyant, comme à son habitude. Elle se doutait que faire dos à son adversaire du moment facilitait les choses pour son autre opposant, qui, à son tour, bondit sauvagement sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. Elle s'éleva alors dans les airs, échappant momentanément aux deux créatures qui semblaient pester. Kokuyoseki analysa la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle pourrait les fatiguer, faire une course-poursuite avec eux, tout en détruisant leur monde intérieur, car, loin de la jeune fille qui leur servait de maîtresse, ils n'étaient pas très dangereux pour elle._

 _\- Reviens là, lâche ! feula Hikari, qui commençait à perdre patience alors que Tsuki posa une main sur son pelage en secouant la tête._

 _Ce combat ne mènerait à rien sans l'aide de leur maîtresse. Ils devaient retenir cette enflure, coûte que coûte, en priant que leur maîtresse revienne rapidement les aider._

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, une drôle de sensation me parcourant l'échine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me sentais déjà nue sans mes sabres, j'avais froid à cause de ce drap que l'on prenait pour une couverture… On peut dire que ce tissu est sous couverture ! Bwarf bwarf… Ok, c'était pas drôle. Je soupire et relève les yeux au plafond. La fin de journée était pas mal mouvementée. Mes blessures avaient commencées à cicatriser, à mon grand bonheur. Mais il était clair que retrouver une scolarité normale, pour le peu qu'elle le soit de base, était impossible. Je suppose qu'on va encore me surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ce connard et cette Imi qui m'ont séquestré et enlevé mes zanpaktôs. Le temps pressait et malgré tout, les recherches n'avançaient pas. Quand pourrais-je retrouver mes sabres ? Non pas que je me sente seule, mais au moins, leur compagnie m'empêchait de parler seule dans ma tête.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et prie silencieusement pour que cette semaine soit la seule qui soit aussi mouvementée dans toute mon existence. Si seulement j'étais restée dans mon trou paumé, ce jour-là, je serais certainement morte, mais au moins on m'aurait pas attiré autant d'ennuis. Je referme les yeux. Tout me paraît si compliqué.

Soudain, on toque à la porte. Je relève la tête. Dans l'embrasure se tenait le capitaine de la 2nde division. Elle entre dans la pièce et se tient devant mon lit, me détaillant avec son air méprisant. Comme si quelque chose la gênait. Si tu veux monter dans mon estime, va falloir faire des efforts, madame !

\- Hotsu-san, commence-t-elle, une réunion d'urgence a été demandée par le capitaine de la 10ème division. Et il veut que tu y assistes.

Il est mignon, le petit Hitsugaya, il veut que je sorte comme ça de ma chambre ? Genre je suis libre ? Oh… Cool. Je regarde à nouveau le capitaine et me contente d'hocher la tête. Je quitte mon lit. Adieu, vieux, t'auras été mon plus fidèle ami. Je relève la tête vers la capitaine avant de la suivre, quittant la chambre sur ses talons.

Quelque chose au plus profond de moi me disait que j'allais être le sujet principal de la réunion d'urgence. Je n'aime pas être au cœur des problèmes, mais là, malheureusement, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Oï, oï, Oyajî, Hitsugaya-taicho, quel est le problème ?

\- Kyoraku-taicho, contentez-vous de vous placer et d'attendre en silence, le réprimande sévèrement le commandant en chef, appuyé par un regard glacial d'Hitsugaya.

* * *

Oui, vraiment, l'ambiance ici était très tendue. Lorsque j'arrivais, accompagnée de ma délégation/garde rapprochée, tout le monde était arrivé. Le commandant se lève alors de sa chaise.

\- Bien, commençons. Capitaine Hitsugaya, puis-je savoir quel est la raison de cette réunion impromptue ?

\- L'enquête concernant l'attaque de mademoiselle Hotsu ici présente, réplique-t-il simplement.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? « Mademoiselle Hotsu » quel faux-jeton, non mais j'vous jure… Ton hypocrisie tu peux te la mettre là où je pense, espèce de glaçon de l'Antarctique fondu !

\- Soyez un peu plus clair, je vous prie, je crains que cela ne nous éclaire pas davantage.

\- Bien sûr, sotaichô. Grâce au capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui m'a aidé dans mes recherches, j'ai découvert des informations très intéressantes, concernant le zanpaktô de la petite Hotsu, comme par exemple la raison pour laquelle ces personnes les ont emmenés avec elles.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment ? La raison ? Parce que c'est un enfoiré de première et qu'il cherche à me rendre impuissante, parce qu'il me craint pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison ? Non.. ? Ah. Laissons-le s'expliquer alors.

Il se racle la gorge.

\- Tout d'abord, je trouvais ça bizarre qu'on agresse la jeune fille alors qu'elle vient d'arriver dans l'Académie. Certes, elle a usé de ses pouvoirs, mais pas suffisamment pour attirer des soupçons. Sauf si on connaissait les particularités de ses zanpaktôs. Ce que visiblement les agresseurs connaissaient. De plus, la jeune Hotsu a eu des ennuis avec trois personnes dès son arrivée. Cela même alors que les trois personnes ne la connaissaient pas. Louche, non ? C'est pourquoi je les ai fait surveiller. Et leurs comportements étaient, à ce qu'on m'a rapporté, étranges. J'ai alors envoyé ma vice-capitaine faire des recherches sur eux. Ce qui a confirmé mes soupçons.

Il marque une pause et se tourne vers moi.

\- Hotsu-san, est-ce que Hideko Peten, Rin et Jin Dattoka te disent quelque chose ?

Je me fige à l'entente de ces noms. Ce sont bien ces trois crétins qui m'ont attirés des ennuis. J'hoche affirmativement la tête au capitaine, qui reprend son explication :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, disais-je, le comportement de ces trois-là était suspect. Depuis quelques jours, on a perdu leur trace au sein de l'Académie. Etrange, non ? De plus, le vol des zanpaktôs correspond exactement au jour où ils se sont enfuis de l'Académie. Tout cela n'est pas anodin. Maintenant penchons-nous sur la raison du vol, voulez-vous ? Ces zanpaktôs n'ont rien d'exceptionnels, en soi. Sauf s'il n'y avait pas un secret sous ces derniers. Avec l'aide de Mayuri-taicho, ma vice-capitaine a découvert que ce zanpaktô a été fabriqué par un ancien capitaine de la 12ème division, Takimoto, et ne répondait à aucun ordre de son possesseur. Depuis, il errerait et chercherait un compagnon qui ne chercherait pas à l'asservir. A ce qu'on dit, le zanpaktô l'aurait tué. Mais tout porte à croire que, étant l'un des seuls au courant de cette affaire, il aurait pu être sauvé et tenterait à nouveau d'asservir sa création.

Je me relevais d'un bond. Si ce salopard osait toucher à Tsuki no Hikari…

\- Asservir ? C'est ce qu'il a tenté de faire… Avant que je sorte de mon monde intérieur, je me rappelle avoir entendu Hikari me dire qu'un intrus avait foulé le sol de mon monde. Je parierai que c'était le zanpaktô de ce fameux Takimoto. Il essaie d'affaiblir mes compagnons afin que cette enflure puisse prendre le contrôle. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. En aucun cas.

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. Ou plutôt si. De rage et de détermination. Le petit capitaine pose une main sur mon épaule, calmant mes ardeurs.

\- Sotaichô, je pense que Takimoto est toujours vivant. Et qu'il essaie de faire un massacre au sein de la Soul Society. Allez-vous le laisser faire ce qu'il a fait, il y a des années ? Allez-vous rester les bras croisés ? Allez-vous le laisser semer la pagaille et la terreur au sein du Seireitei ?

Le commandant soupire et se lève.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce secret allait être levé. Mais, je ne vais pas pour autant rester inactif. Cette fois, nous le tuerons, et détruirons le zanpaktô maudit.

Avais-je bien entendu ? « Détruire le zanpaktô maudit » ? Ils allaient détruire Tsuki no Hikari, malgré tout ? Et n'allaient pas prendre en compte sa souffrance et sa solitude ? Ils n'avaient rien compris. Absolument rien.

\- Tsuki no Hikari n'est pas un être à détruire. Ce ne sont que des âmes perdues qui recherchent des amis, de la compagnie. Ils n'ont pas demandé à être asservis. A être crées. Mais la curiosité des hommes les pousse à faire des choses insensées. Tsuki no Hikari est un être à part entière. Un être rejeté par les autres. Par sa différence, on a voulu le formater et le soumettre à une société où les zanpaktôs ne servent qu'à servir les intérêts de leur maître. Je ne comprendrais jamais à quoi sert cette relation. Notre zanpaktô est censé représenter notre moitié spirituelle. A quoi bon l'asservir et la détruire ? Au final, on s'asservit nous-mêmes. Au lieu de considérer ces êtres comme étant des garde-fous, des compagnons invisibles qui ne nous quitteront jamais. Qui ne nous trahiront jamais. Qui nous soutiendront quelle que soit la situation. Voilà ce que représente mon zanpaktô à mes yeux. Et je ne permettrais à quiconque, ami ou ennemi, de les blesser.

Mon regard s'était ancré dans celui du commandant en disant ces paroles, l'avertissant silencieusement. Je reprends :

\- Pour en revenir à Takimoto, si vous voulez vous en occuper, libre à vous. Moi je veux juste récupérer mes amis. S'ils sont venus à moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils me croyaient crédule et naïve, mais bien parce qu'ils avaient sentis la solitude dans mon cœur et qu'ils la comprenaient.

Je porte une main à mon cœur.

\- Mais bien sûr, les grands de ce monde ne peuvent comprendre ce genre de choses, trop occupés par leurs responsabilités pour percevoir ce genre de choses pourtant essentielles. Maintenant, au lieu de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mettons-nous à la recherche de ce fameux Takimoto et de son assistante, Imi ainsi que des trois petits salopards qui sont de mèches avec eux.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya me frappe l'arrière du crâne. Visiblement je suis allée trop loin à son goût. Tant pis pour lui. Ma mission est de sauver mes amis. Par tous les moyens possibles. Et si pour faire rentrer cette information dans le crâne de ce pépé, je dois y aller par la manière forte et fort peu délicate, et bien tant pis.

* * *

 ** _Ouch, Marie n'y va pas de main morte avec le plus haut gradé de la Soul Society! Elle se rebelle mais est-ce que cette réunion fera bouger radicalement les choses, ça c'est à découvrir dans le prochain chapitre!_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que le changement de comportement de Marie vous plaît (elle était trop Mary-Sue selon moi) et je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite de Laisse-moi t'aimer !_**

 ** _Dites-moi vos avis dans les commentaires, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez! :)_**

 ** _WhiteMerry_**


	17. 16: L'histoire va se réécrire

_**Ohayo minna-san, me revoilà pour le 16ème chapitre de notre fiction, un chapitre qui va encore une fois accélérer les choses brutalement et qui nous rapproche de plus en plus de la fin. Il nous reste 2 chapitres à poster (et oui en fait, j'ai oublié de prendre en compte le prologue) et ensuite on pourra tourner la page Bleach. Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

 _GreyFullbuster2a:_ _Ben disons que son comportement faisait trop Mary-Sue donc on essaie de la rendre un peu plus personnage que self-insert mais bon pas simple.. Je sais qu'elle aurait un bon potentiel de longueur mais je me suis désintéressée de Bleach donc ça m'aurait lassée au final donc c'est inutile de se forcer à écrire sur un fandom qu'on apprécie plus :/_

 _Emilie-Okami:_ _*vient de se rendre compte qu'elle avait marqué "Otaku" dans les autres chapitres au lieu d' "Okami" /SBAF/* Alors, le site ne veut pas m'afficher ta review dans les commentaires, je ne sais pas pourquoi. :/ Mais je l'ai en visuel alors je vais pouvoir te répondre: Oui, et ce chapitre 16 va tout accélérer vers la fin de la fiction, effectivement il s'agit d'un mec "je-suis-mort-mais-pas-trop-en-fait" et tu vas en apprendre de belles dans les derniers chapitres! :D_

 ** _Bref, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Chapitre 16 »

Je crois que je viens de changer la vision de voir de certains capitaines, à en juger par leurs attitudes. Le menton baissé pour certains, les yeux dans le vague pour d'autres. A croire que mes paroles ont fait mouche. Le commandant se relève de son siège. Allez, pépé, on met un pied devant l'autre et on vient réfuter ce que je viens de te balancer à la gueule. Allez, viens, si tu l'oses, j'arriverais toujours à la ramener même si t'essaies de me réduire au silence. Je suis tellement en rogne contre toi et tous ces abrutis de capitaines que personne ne pourrait m'empêcher d'aller traquer ces enfoirés pour retrouver mes amis. Contre toute attente, il fait claquer sa canne sur le sol et réveille par la même occassion les capitaines quelque peu endormis.

\- Hotsu-san, je crois que votre rôle dans cette affaire est terminée, déclare-t-il, les yeux fermés.

\- Pardon ? répliquai-je, hargneuse, vous croyez que je suis inutile ? Vous croyez que mon zanpaktô m'a été donné, que je ne mérite pas d'être une shinigamie ?

\- Hotsu-san, me réprimande sévèrement le capitaine Hitsugaya, très peu satisfait de mon manque de sang-froid.

\- Mais, allez-y, dites que tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui se battent pour défendre les valeurs de la Soul Society sont tous inutiles, allez-y, dites-le ! Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant ce que vous venez de dire. Tout le monde est utile, ici, là, partout. Chaque shinigami c'est un homme ou une femme qui se dévoue pour protéger sa vie, celle de la communauté c'est une personne qui a accepté d'être asservie par d'autres. Nous vivons dans une société où la hiérarchie est bien présente, malgré ce qu'on pourra en dire. Personne n'est dupe, et surtout pas moi. Vous vous croyez supérieur à moi, sous prétexte que vous êtes le grand Commandant des 13 armées de la cour ?

Je ris jaune. Alors celle-là elle est bien bonne. Je reprends, me levant et plantant mes yeux, fulminants de rage, dans ceux du commandant, clos, lui attribuant une attitude calme et sereine malgré ce que je lui disais. Comme s'il s'en fichait.

\- Vous croyez que vous êtes l'homme le plus respecté pour votre puissance, pour votre rang et votre prestance ? Vous croyez un seul instant que l'on a choisi de vous respecter ? Vous croyez que tout le monde est à votre botte parce qu'ils l'ont choisi ? Non, ils n'ont pas choisis d'être asservis. Ils n'ont pas choisis d'être comme Tsuki no Hikari. Ils ne sont pas des jouets. Ce sont des vies, des milliers de vies que vous commandez, que vous manipulez à votre guise, dans votre intérêt.

\- HOTSU-SAN, cria le jeune capitaine de la 10ème division en même temps que celui de la 2nde division, excédés par mon comportement envers le grand chef suprême.

\- Oh, vous, ricanai-je, les pauvres petits toutous de ce cher commandant, vous ne valez pas mieux que Takimoto !

Ils me regardèrent, la fureur pouvant se lire dans leurs yeux. Ils n'appréciaient pas ma manière de m'adresser à leur supérieur. Ce qui, en temps normal, peut se comprendre. Mais merde, quoi. Ils étaient bouchés ou ce que je viens de dire leur est totalement égal ? Les comparer à Takimoto n'est clairement pas un compliment.

\- Donc, repris-je, d'un ton plus calme, soit vous lancez des recherches au sein de la Soul Society pour trouver ces gugusses et me permettre de retrouver mes amis, soit j'y vais seule et, vu mes maigres forces, je ne serais pas assez forte pour les battre, ce qui déclenchera encore une hécatombe parmi les rangs de la Soul Society, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Je regarde profondément le commandant.

\- Alors ? Une perte de temps ou une perte de vies ? Que choisissez-vous ? demandai-je durement.

Le vieil homme me faisant face ne bronche pas. Il semblait réfléchir. Ses yeux, jusque-là clos, s'entrouvrent légèrement. Puis il prend la parole :

\- Takimoto représente une menace trop grande pour être ignorée. Il a déjà fait subir de nombreuses pertes à la Soul Society. Trop nombreuses. Capitaine Soi-Fon, mettez tous vos hommes en patrouille, à la recherche de Fuji Takimoto. Je déclare également l'état d'alerte maximale. Si Takimoto venait à se montrer, il faudra lui barrer la route, coûte que coûte. Et cela vaut pour tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines. Une fois leur localisation trouvée, faites m'en part, à moi et au capitaine Hitsugaya.

Il m'écoutait. Même après ce que j'ai pu dire ? Intéressant. Je croise les bras et attends la suite des ordres. Je n'étais pas officiellement une shinigamie, mais une élève de l'Académie. Je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de m'adresser de la sorte au commandant. Mais la hiérarchie, je m'en foutais bien. Je m'adresserais à ce vieil homme de la même manière que je m'adresserais à une dame plus âgée que moi. En l'occurrence, là, il m'a énervé, alors il s'est pris une furie dans la tronche. Quand je dis qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, reprend-il, vous êtes chargés de la protection de mademoiselle Hotsu. Dès que la position des renégats est localisée, vous escorterez Hotsu jusque là-bas. Puisqu'elle tient à retrouver ses zanpaktôs, vous allez l'emmener.

Il se fout de moi ou comment ça se passe ? Connard de pépé. Un sédatif bien placé et tu dors, mon coco ! Non mais j'vous jure, où est le respect ? Et si jamais je me fais tuer, hein, t'y as pensé à ça, crétin ?!

\- Notre priorité à nous est de tuer Fuji Takimoto et l'empêcher de commettre des dégâts considérables à la Soul Society, comme il a pu le faire par le passé. Une fois Hotsu escortée, vous la laisserez se débrouiller pour récupérer le zanpaktô maudit.

Je grognais. Encore cette appellation. Il peut pas montrer un peu de gentillesse envers les zanpaktôs ? Parce que sans le sien, je crois qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis un moment. Ainsi donc j'allais être seule pour récupérer mes sabres ? Parfait. Enfin, en théorie, seulement. Dans la pratique, je ne suis absolument pas sûre de pouvoir mener ma mission à bien.

\- Les autres divisions seront mandatées en renforts en cas de besoin. Vous pouvez disposer, cette réunion est terminée.

Puis, sans un regard pour moi et pour les autres, le commandant retourne dans son bureau. Les capitaines, un à un, sortent de la salle de réunion. Je suis le petit Hitsugaya qui est l'un des derniers à quitter l'endroit. Silencieusement, nous marchons vers les quartiers de sa division, récupérant Matsumoto-fukutaicho au passage et en l'informant de la réunion. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de nous suivre et d'être comme moi :

Extérieurement impassible et intérieurement, angoissée, en priant que tout se passe bien et que cette affaire se termine au plus vite. Bien que je sois sous la protection de la 10ème division, s'ils ont réussi à m'enlever au nez et à la barbe d'Hitsugaya-taicho (qu'il n'a pas au passage), ils peuvent très bien le refaire une seconde fois. Sans que personne ne le remarque cette fois. C'est surtout cette menace qui plane au-dessus de ma tête qui me fait extrêmement peur.

* * *

 _Dans la plaine, la lumière revenait. Elle revenait du plus profond des entrailles de Tsuki et de Hikari. Ils illuminaient l'endroit, tels des protecteurs éternels qui émergeaient d'un long, très long sommeil. Tsuki, armée de ses deux faucilles, avait l'air très concentrée. Elle devait à tout prix éviter l'insurrection de Kokuyoseki. Hikari, lui, commençait à trouver le temps long. Ce combat durait depuis trop longtemps. Il espérait intérieurement que sa maîtresse reviendrait vite. Seuls, ils ne pourraient faire face à leur adversaire commun très longtemps. Une moitié d'âme ne peut pas combattre sans l'autre. La symbiose est vitale pour la survie de ce monde. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, l'issue du combat sera la même que la dernière fois. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Hikari feula doucement en examinant le champ de bataille. La plaine était grande, certes. Mais, ça n'était pas à leur avantage. Fuir ne servirait à rien, sinon faciliter les attaques de Kokuyoseki qui en profiterait. Attaquer ne ferait que les épuiser. Comment la retenir, sans pour autant perdre ou gagner ?_

 _De son côté, Tsuki ne pensait qu'à une chose : tuer cette garce. C'était simple, clair. Mais voilà, le problème est que Kokuyoseki, si fidèle et soumise à son maître, refuse de désobéir. Fujimoto avait totalement confiné aux coins de son être sa conscience, son instinct primaire pour faire de cette créature un esclave, une marionnette, un pantin. Et à la simple vue de Kokuyoseki, devenue incapable de prendre des décisions par elle-même, Tsuki sentit son cœur se serrer. Et s'ils n'avaient su se rebeller contre leur créateur, seraient-ils devenus comme elle, avec Hikari ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser._

 _\- Alors, comme ça, on essaie de gagner du temps, pour permettre à votre soi-disant maîtresse de venir vous prêter main-forte ? ricana Kokuyoseki d'un ton amusé, vous me faites bien pitié, tous les deux, avec votre idéal de liberté. On est bien mieux servis sous les ordres de quelqu'un, au moins, ça évite l'errance et le rejet de la part de son possesseur, ça m'a évité de me retrouver toute seule à chaque fois._

 _Elle s'avança près de Tsuki, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille :_

 _\- Pas vrai ? C'est vrai que, être seul, vous y êtes habitués. Vous n'êtes pas aimés, ni par votre créateur, ni par votre maîtresse, ni personne ! C'est pathétique de croire qu'on peut avoir de l'amitié avec son possesseur._

 _Kokuyoseki s'écarta rapidement pour éviter la lame de Tsuki, qui serra des dents. Toujours ces souvenirs qui font mal mais qui font pourtant partie d'eux. Elle s'évertua à chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Son adversaire dût ressentir son trouble, car elle ria de nouveau :_

 _\- Même toi, Hikari, qui reste silencieux, tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle ! Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes que de pauvres créatures qui luttent pour une cause perdue._

 _\- Elle n'est perdue que si l'on abandonne, ne confonds pas les deux. Nous n'avons, en aucun cas, l'intention d'abandonner notre idéal, avec ou sans notre maîtresse. Nous sommes des êtres qui n'avons pas eu le choix d'apparaître sur cette terre. Mais nous sommes des êtres qui choisissons notre manière de vivre la vie qu'on nous impose. Si nous avons envie de la vivre librement, nul ne pourra nous en empêcher._

 _\- Pathétique, répliqua l'être de brume à ses opposants. Vous avez été créés pour servir maître Takimoto. Et il ne peut en être autrement._

 _\- A moins que l'on trouve un moyen d'échapper à sa soumission stupide, répondit ironiquement Hikari._

 _Tsuki esquissa un doux sourire. Allons bon, voilà que le bon vieux Hikari ironique qu'elle avait connu revenait. C'était bon signe. Il ne perdait pas son sang-froid, et c'était parfait. Elle esquissa une attaque, qui fit reculer Kokuyoseki. Maintenant, le tout était de subir ses répliques qui faisaient mal en gardant le sang-froid et la tête haute. Penser à ses idéaux et ne jamais les remettre en doute._

 _Ils y ont cru tellement fort qu'ils pourraient le toucher du doigt cet idéal, si cette abrutie n'était pas venue les empêcher de tourner en rond. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois. Ou presque. Cette fois-ci, Tsuki no Hikari sentait que le tournant du combat allait être différent. Ils avaient confiance en leur maîtresse. Elle était jeune, puérile, certes, mais elle avait un cœur. Tout le monde en avait un, mais elle leur avait montré qu'elle avait bien plus de cœur que les autres. Lorsqu'elle a voulu revenir les aider, ne pas les abandonner, ils l'avaient compris. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, cette petite. Et cela les confortaient dans leur idée d'avoir un ami._

 _Ils n'avaient plus l'intention de laisser cette étincelle d'amitié s'échapper. A cet instant, alors que les arbres bruissaient, qu'ils entendirent un bruit. Comme si quelqu'un foulait la terre. Ils se raidirent. Ils avaient reconnu la personne qui foulait leur sol._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, j'étais en train d'angoisser parce qu'on pouvait m'enlever à tout moment. Maintenant, je me trouvais au cœur de l'angoisse. Dans l'œil du cyclone. Convalescente, certes. Mais il était hors de question de laisser ces fous s'en prendre à mes amis plus longtemps. Il y a un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrait en laissant entrer un soldat essoufflé nous annonçant qu'ils avaient trouvés Takimoto. Je m'étais alors raidi, d'un seul coup, la frayeur s'emparant de mon être. Ce à quoi le petit capitaine de la 10ème division répondit affirmativement que nous arrivions aussi vite que possible.

Je n'avais pas bougé dans un premier temps. J'étais pétrifiée. Aurais-je la force et le temps nécessaire pour sauver mes amis ? Je n'en savais rien, et cette interrogation me rongeait de l'intérieur. Hitsugaya s'était tourné vers moi et m'avais expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il m'escorterait. Mais une fois là-bas, c'était chacun pour soi. Venant d'un capitaine de division, ça ne m'étonne pas. Levant mes fesses du coussin dans un soupir, j'emboîtais le pas à Toshirô qui gardait un œil attentif sur moi. Je sentais ses traits de visage se tendre d'un coup. Je n'avais pas spécialement besoin d'une escorte si elle me lâchait quelques minutes après, mais soit. Je n'étais pas forcément heureuse de voir tous ces soldats à mes côtés, mais il fallait admettre que c'était rassurant. Le petit groupe que nous formions alors se mit en marche vers le fameux emplacement où les équipes avaient retrouvés Takimoto. Le combat allait commencer.

L'issue n'en était pas décidée d'avance, mais je savais que je le regretterais amèrement si je laissais ce scientifique s'en prendre à eux plus longtemps. Nous savions tous ce que nous avions à faire. Le capitaine et ses troupes, tuer Takimoto et l'empêcher de déclencher un désastre sanglant de nouveau. Moi, récupérer mes sabres. Et ce, le plus vite possible sans être la cible de ce taré. Et sans mourir accessoirement, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal.

La route fut longue, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je ressentais fortement la boule de stress qui s'était formée dans mon ventre depuis l'annonce du soldat. Les visages autour de moi étaient tous tirés. Ils étaient tous au courant de la situation. Même la vice-capitaine, qui pourtant m'avait l'air d'une personne joyeuse et avenante, s'était refermée sur elle-même. Une sorte de transe s'était emparée du groupe. Nous continuons d'avancer. J'aurais voulu reculer, m'enfuir, mais après toute l'ardeur que j'ai montré devant le commandant, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Alors, même si mes jambes tremblaient, je devais continuer. Parce que mes amis étaient là-bas.

Je relevais la tête. Au loin, des dizaines de shinigamis rassemblés autour d'un seul et même endroit. Ça y est. Il fallait y aller. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Je regardais le petit capitaine à mes côtés. Nos regards se croisèrent. Alors, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ? Mes yeux parlèrent pour moi et, sans que personne ne s'en rendit compte, de toute manière, ils étaient en transe, il frôla ma main de la sienne. Je frémis. Alors, lui aussi était inquiet ? Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui pris la main, entrelaçais nos doigts. Peut-être serait-ce la seule et unique fois que je pourrais faire ce geste envers lui. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets si jamais je partais.

Le capitaine s'arrêta quelques secondes, me faisant face. Le groupe ne sembla pas faire attention à cela, puisqu'il continua son chemin. Il me regarda et, alors que le vent faisait voler nos cheveux, il me souffla, d'une voix remplie de tristesse. D'un ton qui ne ressemblait pas tellement à celui d'un capitaine de division. D'un ton qui ressemblait à celui d'un homme qui a le devoir de protéger une femme.

\- Hotsu… Ma mission était de te protéger et le sera jusqu'au bout de ce chemin. Après, ce sera chacun pour soi. Tu en es consciente ?

J'acquiesçais. J'étais tellement nerveuse que mes doigts serraient fortement les siens et n'osaient plus bouger comme engourdis. Le petit capitaine planta son regard de glace dans le mien.

\- Je sais que se retrouver seule face à un danger et à un homme qu'on a déjà vu et qui nous a blessé fait ressurgir des traumatismes. Mais tu dois aller au-devant de ça.

Et, pour couper court à notre échange, il détourna les yeux vers le groupe et, en partant dans sa direction, m'entraînant avec lui, il me murmura :

\- Sois prudente, Hotsu.

\- Pour la énième fois, Toshirô, mon prénom c'est Marie ! m'énervais-je afin d'évacuer la tension.

\- Et pour la énième fois, Hotsu, appelle-moi par mon grade, je suis un capitaine, j'ai le droit au respect. Me répondit-il froidement en lâchant ma main.

Je grognais. Puis me rendit compte d'une chose. Peten et les jumeaux Datokka n'ont pas été arrêtés. Où étaient-ils ? A cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur accélérer vivement. Si on ne les avait pas arrêtés, alors ils pouvaient toujours venir ? Où s'étaient-ils volatilisés dans la nature ? Bon, tant qu'ils ne viennent pas me casser les pieds, ceux-là, ça m'arrange. Je repris ma marche, un peu plus détendue par la petite conversation avec le petit capitaine. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas me laisser emporter par mes sentiments.

* * *

Enfin, j'arrivais devant la porte ouverte et suivais la horde de shinigamis, courant dans une direction bien précise. Tout de même, ça faisait beaucoup de monde pour seulement un ennemi. Je pénétrais dans une grande salle. Je la parcourais des yeux. Elle était grande et de nombreux shinigamis se battaient contre Kokuyoseki et son possesseur, qui, ne pouvant utiliser les pouvoirs bien pratiques de Kokuyoseki, était obligé de parer chaque coup, aidé par son assistante qui lui servait de bouclier. Parfois, je plains la pauvre Imi… _(NDA : Takimoto ressemble, dans mon esprit, à Caesar Clown, référence à One Piece, Arc de Punk Hazard. Et Imi est aussi soumise à son capitaine que Nemu.)_

C'était le moment où jamais. Je m'élançais, me jetais sur mes zanpaktôs. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette bataille intérieure. Je fermais les yeux et me retrouvais instantanément dans la plaine de mon monde intérieur. Devant moi, de dos, je voyais Tsuki no Hikari et Kokuyoseki. Je foulais alors le sol, ce qui les fit tressaillir. Je souris.

\- Il est temps de faire comprendre à cette intruse qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Tsuki, Hikari, vous êtes prêts ?

Ils me jetèrent un regard compatissant. Se matérialisant alors dans mes mains, les deux lames brillèrent. Ce n'est que lorsque je concentrais ma pression spirituelle que le ciel s'éclaircit. Le combat pouvait commencer. Avant de m'élancer contre mon assaillante, qui s'échappa rapidement de mon monde intérieur, comprenant qu'avec moi, Tsuki no Hikari était plus fort, je murmurais à mes amis :

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessés, dieu merci. Je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais, c'est promis. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à venir. Maintenant débarrassons-nous d'elle.

Un hurlement de loup et un grognement se fit alors entendre, alors que le soleil éclairait la plaine. Je m'élançais à peine que Kokuyoseki s'évapora. Tsuki no Hikari m'informa que toute présence de cet esprit malsain était partie. Je soupirais. Je quittais mon monde intérieur sur une plaine ensoleillée par l'espoir que j'avais représenté pour mes amis. Lorsque je revins sur le champ de bataille, Takimoto semblait avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Je voulais prendre ma revanche sur lui. Pour moi, pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, pour les trois larbins qu'il m'avait envoyés dans le seul but de me dérober mes sabres et d'assouvir un dessein maléfique. Pour mes amis, parce que cette enquête les aura éreintés. Pour le Seireitei, parce que cette ignominie ne doit plus se reproduire. Pour Tsuki no Hikari, l'être qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se rebeller contre son créateur en ayant quelqu'un qui le respectait entiè sang tourne dans mes veines. Imi était en train de se battre contre des shinigamis, dont le nombre commençait à décroître, assez loin de son maître, ce qui m'arrangeait grandement. Mes yeux se plantent dans ceux de Takimoto, ce dernier étant enfin débarrassé de ses assaillants. Toi, mon gars, tu vas payer tarif pour ce que t'as fait.

L'histoire de la Soul Society va se réécrire. Mais elle n'aura pas le même dénouement, c'est moi qui te le dit !

* * *

 ** _Marie énervée, aurons-nous l'occasion de la voir déchaînée? La réponse dimanche et lundi mes amis!_**

 ** _Review?_**

 ** _WhiteMerry_**


	18. 17: Le recyclage, c'est cool

_**Ohayô minna en ce dimanche frais pour ma part! Et le 700ème épisode de One Piece et je ne spoilerais rien, mais je suis trop contente, j'ai vu Law-sama~ Mais ils ont coupés au mauvais moment T_T Je les haaais /SBAF/ Je vais faire une dépression jusqu'à dimanche prochain. Au moins. T_T**_

 _ **BREF!**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, eh oui, il est là, le chapitre 17 *cris de la foule* et aussi l'avant-dernier de cette fiction *déception de la foule* Mais vous inquiétez pas, je bosse sur une nouvelle fiction sur One Piece, vous inquiétez pas! (vous pourrez voir l'avancement de l'écriture sur mon profil, et pourrez constater que j'ai commencé il n'y a pas longtemps /SBAF/)**_

 _ **Un chapitre pas super long pour le coup, et croyez-moi j'en suis la première désolée mais le grand final va être long (même si je suis pas satisfaite de la fin de merde que j'ai faite uhuh), m'enfin vous verrez ça lundi. :D**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _TheMe_ _: Bonjour, cher/chère (?) revieweur/euse, merci de ta review! :D Kokuyoseki qui se barre du monde intérieur? Ouais c'est lâche, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est des tapettes dans le domaine de la méchanceté (courage fuyons!)... T'as tout lu d'une traite? Mais y'a des gens fous dans ce monde xD Oui voilà le début du dénouement, j'espère qu'il te plaira!_

 _Pour répondre à ton P-S: Il faut avoir un compte sur pour pouvoir suivre l'auteur ou la fanfiction, ainsi tu pourras les répertorier et les retrouver plus facilement (en plus, tu es notifiée à chaque nouveau chapitre posté sur une fanfiction que tu suis, sympa, non?) Donc, il suffit juste de te créer un compte sur le site, c'est rapide en plus, et tu pourras retrouver tes fanfictions pour pouvoir lire la suite. (en plus, tu remarqueras que les fanfictions que tu suis dans ta liste d'histoire favorites sont classés par ordre d'update. ;) )_

 _Et oui, je suis une fille pour ceux/celles qui se posaient des questions (d'ailleurs, y'a sûrement un peu de self-insert dans mon OC puisque mon p'tit nom c'est Marie aussi (en même temps "Merry" veut dire "Marie" pas très fut-fut la fille xD) mais j'ai essayé de nuancer ça le plus possible, pour pas que ça se ressente. ^^)_

 _Emilie-Okami:_ _(Je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois :P) Et oui, Marie se rebellerait-elle contre le méchant pas beau, comme on peut le voir dans 46000 fictions avec un OC? Peut-être, ce chapitre te donnera un début de réponse! ;) Peten et les autres... ne débarqueront pas. Ils ne viendront pas (de toute manière, c'est un peu tard, ils risqueraient plus de se faire charcuter qu'autre chose xD) et n'apparaîtront plus dans cette fiction. Merci de ta fidélité ma grande! :D_

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, encore désolée du chapitre court. :/ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Chapitre 17 »

A ECOUTER IMPERATIVEMENT AVEC CES OSTS :

Danse macabre – Kuroshitsuji OST

Restoring the Light – Facing the Dark OST

* * *

J'ai passé plusieurs jours sans mes amis. A cause de ce crevard. Juste par pur égoïsme et soif de pouvoir. Que l'être humain est con. Mais Takimoto doit être une créature rarissime dans cette catégorie. Récupérant mes sabres tranquillement, j'entends un frôlement juste à côté de mon oreille et soudain, quelque chose qui se plante à côté de moi. Je redresse lentement la tête, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Je porte une main à mon lobe et remarque qu'il saigne. D'accord, un combat à distance, hein ? J'en connais deux qui vont être contents de pouvoir se battre contre leur créateur. Je parcours le champ de bataille des yeux. Enfin, plus tellement un champ de bataille. Imi était hors d'état de nuire et Takimoto était seul. Seul face à tous. S'il avait été un gentil scientifique, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes entre nous deux. Et si j'avais eu les mêmes idéaux, la situation aussi aurait changée.

Mais malheureusement pour l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était seul. Contre la Soul Society et moi. Ce que je trouve bien étrange, c'est que la Soul Society et moi nous voulons la même chose. Pour une fois que je suis en accord avec ces crétins, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Je me surprends à me demander comment Takimoto va s'en sortir cette fois. Rangeant mes sabres dans leurs étuis et les rattachant autour de mes reins, leur poids me rassurant, je commence à marcher vers le capitaine de la 10ème division. Il tourne la tête vers moi, l'air tendu.

Et il y a de quoi, nombreuses ont été les pertes du côté des shinigamis. La plupart des divisions attendaient dehors et j'entends depuis l'extérieur les plaintes des membres d'une certaine division barbare. Apparemment, certains aiment bien se battre ici. Ne reste que le petit capitaine, sa vice-capitaine, le commandant Yamamoto, l'autre avec son chapeau trop bizarre (NDA : le capitaine Kurotsuchi), Takimoto et moi. Et tout autour de nous, des cadavres, du sang, des épées brisées, l'odeur âcre de la mort emplissait la pièce. Rejoignant finalement le petit capitaine sans que Takimoto n'ait bougé le petit doigt, je me cache derrière lui, un sourire triomphant illuminant mon visage. Je n'étais plus seule. Et je comptais bien rester avec eux.

Le commandant Yamamoto restait là. Il ne semblait pas faire attention au fait que je sois de leur côté pour affronter Takimoto. Parfait, ça m'évite des emmerdes. Au moins, je peux rester avec mon gardien qui a…vait pour rôle de me protéger. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Son épée dégainée, il examinait son adversaire. Ils n'avaient été que deux, et avaient fait subir de lourdes pertes au Seireitei. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère. Que ce soit lui ou son assistante, ces deux-là avaient créé un beau remue-ménage et je ne compte pas les laisser faire aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonne pas que le commandant en chef des 13 divisions se soit déplacé. Une menace qui revient au sein du Seireitei, il faut l'éradiquer. Et comme c'est le soldat le plus puissant de l'armée, on peut lui faire confiance. Tout en l'épaulant. Mais sans le gêner de trop. 'fin de toute manière, je compte faire profil bas jusqu'à la fin du combat.

Bon, c'est pas que cet affrontement visuel est long, mais c'est que ça me fait un peu chier. Et puis j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. C'est pas drôle. Je m'attendais à un gros fight avec du sang partout. Et bah non. C'est pas tellement ça.

 _« Tant pis, au pire, ça fera ça de moins au pressing. Au pire, soyons écoresponsable, on les lave et on recoud ensemble les tissus. Le recyclage c'est cool. Enfin je veux dire, dans une certaine mesure. Mais bon, on est pas pour parler de ç… oh merde. »_

Ben quoi ? Je relève les yeux. Ah.

* * *

D'accord, je vous explique :

Y'a toute la populace qui était censée être devant moi qui n'est pas là, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et accessoirement, Takimoto qui me fonce dessus. Euh, mais je. Stop ? Prise d'un instinct de survie, je dégaine mes sabres et bloque par chance sa première attaque.

\- Ouh, c'est qu'il mordrait, le coquin ? lui dis-je en esquissant un grand sourire.

 _ **« Marie, on est pas là pour plaisanter »**_ entendis-je Hikari me feuler dans le crâne.

A vos ordres, chef patron. Je repousse mon assaillant qui semblait étrangement plus calme que moi. Bon, aussi avec les deux crétins dans ma tête… Ok, ils m'ont manqués, mais quand même, faut pas abuser non plus.

 _ **« Toujours sympa d'être traités de crétins »**_

 _« Ah ouais, toi aussi t'as remarqué ? »_ réplique Tsuki ironiquement.

C'est pas tellement le moment, les gars. C'est pas que j'aimerais ressortir en un seul morceau, mais c'est que j'aimerais ne pas être transformée en charpie. Je veux pas finir mes jours ainsi.

Takimoto, lui, semble s'en foutre du fait que je sois en pleine conversation avec mes sabres et enchaîne les assauts. Ok, c'est un excité de la vie. Mais qu'il arrête ses conneries, il voit bien que c'est pas comme ça qu'il m'aura.

* * *

Euh, pourquoi il ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un que je connais pas, lui ? Y'avait Takimoto à la place, il est passé où ? C'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi il est habillé en blanc ? Et puis… Pourquoi il me regarde avec insistance ? Pourquoi je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Pourquoi mes mains tremblent, putain ?!

Légèrement paniquée, je tente de contrôler le tremblement de mes mains. J'ai dit « tenter », j'ai pas dit « réussir ». Dieu qu'il est déstabilisant. Et terriblement silencieux.

\- Tu es trop faible. me dit-il soudain dans un souffle presqu'inaudible.

Faible, moi ? Et alors ? Je t'ai demandé ton avis sur ma puissance, mon p'tit brun ténébreux ? Je réponds en grognant :

\- C'est donc toi qui es derrière toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? Réponds-moi !

Le brun ténébreux se plante devant moi. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'il plante son sabre dans mon abdomen. J'écarquille les yeux sous la douleur. Non, comment a-t-il réussi à être aussi… rapide ?

\- Je te le répète : Tu es trop faible. Je croyais avoir affaire à un combattant plus fort que ça. Tu n'as même pas remarqué mon illusion.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Comment ça, une illusion ? Il esquisse un geste ample de la main. Je cligne des yeux et devant moi, le panorama de la Soul Society. Le même, mais en plus effroyable.

Des hollows. Partout. Ces hollows qui ont tués mes amis. Ces hollows qui m'ont privé de ce que j'appelai « famille ». Je ferme les yeux, oubliant momentanément la douleur tiraillant mon ventre.

 _ **« Marie, tu ne peux pas rester là. Bouge ! »**_

Putain, sans déconner ? Merci, mais je crois que je l'avais bien compris. C'est à ce moment-là que je décidais de bouger, de fuir, loin de cet homme. Il était vraiment dangereux et ma blessure risquait de ralentir mes mouvements. Autant partir maintenant.

Je pars et remarque que l'homme n'a pas l'air de me lâcher de sitôt. Merde.

 _ **« Marie, maintenant ! »**_

Oui, ils avaient raison, si je ne me défendais pas, j'allais y passer. Il faut que je réagisse. Malgré ma vitesse de déplacement, l'homme me rattrapait, en usant de cette technique appelée shunpô. Le fourbe. Il réduisait de plus en plus la distance entre nous deux. Je dois le retenir. Le plus longtemps possible. Je dois accélérer, le maintenir à distance.

* * *

C'est alors que j'entends une voix qui gronde. Qui se rapproche dangereusement de nous. Une voix familière. Très familière. Ce n'est que lorsque j'atteins enfin le sol, m'attendant à recevoir le coup fatal, que je fermai les yeux et entendit un bruit de lames s'entrechoquant.

Le vent se fit plus froid, plus glacial. Je souris.

\- Tu es en retard, tu sais, la ponctualité, ce concept ?

\- Excuse-moi je ne savais que tu voulais mourir, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Puis se reconcentrant sur le combat, il repoussa cet homme loin. Homme qui semblait s'être assez amusé avec moi puisqu'il ne revint pas.

 _ **« Marie, ta blessure, elle s'aggrave. Tu dois te faire soigner. »**_

Attendez, il est à l'origine de tous vos maux, et vous allez le laisser fuir ?

 **« Laisse tomber cette vieille rancune. On s'est tous faits bernés. On a plus rien à haïr, Tsuki et moi. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-les faire. »**

« Les » ? Je reviens brutalement à la réalité. J'entends des voix et des bruits qui sont précipités. Je me sens secouée. Je sens qu'on m'appelle. Mais qui ? Est-ce que cette personne est un ennemi ? Est-ce que c'est la fin pour moi ? Je n'espère vraiment pas.

\- Hotsu-san, restez avec nous ! entendis-je quelqu'un me dire.

Je gémis faiblement. Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 ** _Marie, sadique, pourquoi tu coupes là? è_é_** _Chut je suis l'auteure, je fais ce que je veux, non mais! **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, pour l'avant-dernière fois pour cette fiction, laissez-moi vos impressions, pétez le compteur de reviews pour que je vous poste la fin demain~**_

 _ **Quoi, comment ça c'est du chantage? *auréole au-dessus de la tête* Même pas vrai, je regarde si les gens sont pressés d'avoir la fin ou non. :3**_

 _ **WhiteMerry ou Marie, comme vous voulez**_


	19. 18: Laisse-moi t'aimer

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue pour la dernière fois sur Laisse-moi t'aimer. J'ai posté la suite sur l'autre site il y a pas longtemps et force est de constater qu'ici, ma fiction est moins bien reçue que là-bas mais tant pis, voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est drôle de se dire que j'ai passé presque deux ans à l'écrire cette fiction. Et qu'aujourd'hui, je vous poste le dernier chapitre alors que je l'ai posté sur ce site il y a un mois (oui on est le 5 juillet au moment où j'écris cette phrase) alors que d'autres ont du attendre plus longtemps avant d'avoir le chapitre tant attendu._**

 ** _Je ne ferais pas ma sensible, mais j'ai enfin abouti à ce projet qui m'aura pris de ma ténacité, de mon moral et de mon inspiration. J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse, on se retrouvera en fin de fiction, en bas._**

 ** _ **Juste pour info, les passages en italique sont des flash-back et les passages en écriture normale sont les m** oments présents. ^^_**

 ** _Réponses au_** ** _x_** ** _reviews:_**

 _Emilie-Okami:_ _Non Marie n'a rien avalé. ^^ Une de tes propositions est vraie, je te laisse deviner laquelle avec ce dernier chapitre. ^^_

 _TheMe:_ _(à la demande de la personne) Girl power effectivement! :D Et oui, ma grande, on est nombreuses à l'être! ^^ Ah peut-être est-ce Aizen, peut-être pas, même s'il n'y a pas trente-six mille personnes avec un pouvoir d'illusions u_u Evidemment qu'il est posté le lendemain du chapitre 17, je vous l'ai dit et puis, on va arrêter d'être sadique avec ses lecteurs x)_

* * *

« Chapitre Dernier»

L'être humain est bercé d'illusions plus ou moins belles. Ce dont je me suis rendue compte assez tard, puisque je m'en suis aperçue après ma mort. C'est bête, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? Je crois que personne ne s'en rend compte qu'avant d'avoir goûté à l'égoïsme pur d'un être aussi vil que lui puis d'être sauvé par un homme aussi généreux.

Cet homme a fait naître en moi ce sentiment que l'on nomme impuissance. Impuissance, car je n'ai pas pu protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers. Car j'ai failli tous nous précipiter vers la mort. Moi, mes zanpaktôs et les autres.

Oui, les autres. Car ils étaient là à ce moment-là. Et lui aussi était là. Et cet être vil aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, d'être vil il n'y a plus aucun signe pour l'instant. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, nous promenant tous les deux dans les rues calmes du Seireitei. J'étais encore un peu faible, mais Unohana-taicho nous avait assurés qu'avec un peu de repos, tout irait mieux. Lui aussi était blessé, ses bras et sa nuque étaient recouverts de bandages visibles, et je me doutais de la présence d'autres bandages invisibles, cachés par le large kimono noir de shinigami qu'il portait.

Je lui souris.

\- Au final, nous avons échappé à la sentence. Toi comme moi. Toi comme nous tous.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers moi. Il avait raison. Je ris.

\- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose d'être en vie ? N'est-ce pas formidable de pouvoir partager du temps avec les autres ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite à mes questions. Sur ses lèvres, seul un sourire fin était dessiné. Il semblait soulagé de me savoir sortie d'affaire.

 _[…]_

 _Marie était tombée à genoux après que Toshirô Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la 10_ _ème_ _division, l'ait sauvée des griffes de Sosûke Aizen. Il repoussa son assaillant le plus loin possible, afin qu'il ne puisse atteindre encore une fois la jeune fille. Le jeune homme jeta un regard furtif vers elle. Elle était inconsciente, semblait-il. Il jura entre ses dents. Il ne pourrait pas gérer un combat entre Aizen et s'occuper de sa sécurité. Il eut tout juste le temps de se reconcentrer sur son adversaire du moment que celui-ci arrivait en lui fonçant dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de placer sa garde que l'épée du renégat entaillait son épaule assez profondément puisqu'un flot de sang coulait le long de sa manche, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait._

 _\- Hors de mon chemin, insecte._

 _Aizen partit en direction de Marie, inconsciente, gisant au sol dans une mare de sang s'étant formée au niveau de son abdomen. Toshirô grogna et usa de toute la vitesse de son shunpô pour contrer l'attaque qui serait sans nul doute fatale à la vie de la jeune fille. Et même s'il n'était plus obligé par le Seireitei, il protégerait cette jeune fille. Car c'était là son rôle de shinigami. Ce pour quoi il a travaillé si dur pour en être arrivé là aujourd'hui. Protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et il ne permettrait pas qu'un enfoiré tel qu'Aizen vienne changer ses plans._

 _Il arriva de justesse à bloquer son arme et planta ses yeux de glace, remplis d'une rage incommensurable, dans ceux, imperceptiblement amusés, de son adversaire._

 _\- Affronte quelqu'un qui soit en état de se battre, lâche, lui lança-t-il, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix._

 _Il devait la mettre en sûreté. Mais comment ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il sentit l'épée de son adversaire forcer sur la sienne, aussi se reconcentra-t-il sur le combat. Il repoussa d'une vague de glace son opposant assez loin avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, malgré la douleur lancinante de son bras. Le ventre de la jeune fille était couvert de sang, son visage était pâle et sa respiration irrégulière. Il craignait le pire. Il se releva et essaya de fuir. Courir était simple, échapper à son poursuivant, c'était autre chose. Le jeune capitaine entendait les bruits de pas de son assaillant derrière lui. Il le narguait en marchant dans sa direction et en faisant claquer ses sandales sur le sol afin de lui montrer qu'il était là, ce qui augmentait la tension chez le jeune prodige. La mettre en sécurité, vite. Loin de ce taré._

 _[…]_

Le jeune homme me regarde avec douceur. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il m'avait protégé durant l'affrontement avec Aizen. Ce qui expliquait ses blessures, je suppose. Nous étions postés sur un poste d'observation avec une vue imprenable sur une grande partie du Seireitei. Il faisait chaud et le soleil était au zénith. Et il me regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Il faut dire qu'après les récents évènements, il a toutes les raisons de se comporter ainsi. Enfin, devant moi, en tout cas. Il semble plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui, quelque part, change mon opinion de lui. Il est capable d'être gentil, ce petit. Son haori de capitaine flottait au vent.

\- Et ensuite, tu m'as protégée, d'accord, mais, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu recours à l'aide du commandant, car tu étais visiblement gravement blessé, demandai-je alors au blanc, qui esquissa un sourire doux-amer.

Apparemment, il n'aime pas se remémorer le fait qu'il ait été faible.

[…]

 _Il était encore loin, et quelque part ça le rassurait. La pression spirituelle de la jeune fille diminuait, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la ressentir. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait l'amener au plus vite au centre de soins. Accélérant le pas, il parvint à allonger encore la distance entre lui et Sosûke Aizen, qui lui lançait des piques depuis qu'il courait._

 _\- Alors, je crois qu'on a plus la force de se mesurer à moi ? ricanait-il au loin._

 _Toshirô pesta. Il détestait se savoir inférieur, et son opposant en profitait. Surtout avec sa protégée dans les bras. Rien n'allait s'arranger s'il ne la mettait pas dans les mains de soigneurs au plus vite. Il n'eut le temps de réaliser qu'Aizen s'était rapproché de lui d'un Shunpô rapide et pointait sa lame vers Marie. Merde. Il eut le réflexe de faire bouclier avec son bras déjà blessé afin de protéger la jeune fille. Certes, ça le blessait lui, mais elle était saine et sauve… Enfin plus que si elle avait été empalée sur l'épée._

 _Instinctivement, il s'enfuit de nouveau vers les quartiers de la 4_ _ème_ _division, où il espérait que sa protégée serait en sécurité assez longtemps. Lui irait se battre contre Aizen, en espérant le retenir assez longtemps pendant que Marie se faisait soigner._

 _[…]_

Je regarde mes bandages avec intérêt. Oui, il était celui qui avait empêché Aizen de me blesser plus amplement. Quand j'y repense, cet homme vil et cruel semblait avoir quelque chose contre moi. Enfin, je crois que c'était contre moi. Je soupire.

\- Rentrons, dis-je enfin à Toshirô, alors qu'il commençait à faire plus froid, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon.

Il acquiesce. Lui aussi a besoin de repos pour récupérer totalement. Alors que nous tournons les talons, nous entendons au loin les soldats de la 4ème division se héler et taper du marteau. Je lève la tête. C'est vrai. Le bâtiment hospitalier a subi de nombreux dégâts lors de cette bataille. Je détourne soudainement les yeux. Je ne veux pas y penser. C'est trop dur.

[…]

 _Enfin, s'était-il dit. Marie avait été confiée aux soins de la capitaine guérisseuse, après de nombreux efforts pour convaincre les soigneurs qui refusaient de la soigner, car, sur ordre de Yamamoto-sotaichô, il fallait la laisser à son propre sort. Toshirô avait perdu un temps précieux en essayant de convaincre ces abrutis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aizen pointa le bout de son nez qu'ils prirent peur et emmenèrent la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il s'agissait de repousser ce monstre plus loin et lui faire payer tout ça._

 _Il dégaina son sabre et le brandit devant lui, face à son adversaire, pas plus impressionné que ça à l'idée d'affronter son ex-confrère. Les deux se firent face._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?_

 _\- Que ce sabre me revienne, répondit-il simplement._

 _Toshirô ne comprenait pas. Certes, il était capable de se rebeller contre son possesseur au point de le tuer… mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour lui accorder de l'intérêt ? Il se figea. Oui, oui, effectivement, ça paraît plausible._

 _Son adversaire rit._

 _\- Enfin tu as compris._

 _\- Sa puissance t'est-elle vraiment indispensable, Aizen ? Tu sais que tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu souhaites ! hurla Toshirô dans un accès de rage. Je ne te laisserais pas l'occasion de le brandir pour assouvir ta soif de puissance._

 _Et sur ces belles paroles, le jeune capitaine s'élança sur Sosûke, qui esquiva habilement son premier coup. Puis le second. Et le troisième. Il semblait inaccessible, et ça mettait les nerfs de Toshirô en pelote. Certes, il le retenait ici, ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose. Mais ça ne permettait qu'un gain de temps. Ça ne faisait que repousser l'échéance. Il fallait absolument l'éliminer ou le renvoyer dans le Hueco Mundo. Sinon, la tragédie qu'il s'est produite il y a des dizaines d'années se reproduira. Et personne, au sein de la Soul Society, ne voulait cela._

 _Aizen commença à en avoir assez, il chargea sur son opposant et l'envoya valser d'un coup d'épée bien placé contre le mur adjacent qui s'écroula sous la force du coup. Il s'amusait. Il allait le torturer et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus interférer dans son plan. Il voulait ce zanpaktô, il l'aurait. Et il éliminerait chaque obstacle entre lui et l'objet tant convoité. Il n'aurait pas d'autres chances après celle-ci, il le savait. Il ne pouvait se permettre l'échec._

 _Il entendit des gravats tomber au sol. Se retournant, il vit le petit capitaine se relever, grimaçant. Il n'avait pas du aimer le choc avec le mur. Il esquissa un sourire._

 _Haletant, le petit capitaine se releva à l'aide d'Hyorinmaru. Sa tête avait cognée fortement le mur qui s'était effondré suite au choc violent. Maintenant, il était sûr, qu'en plus d'avoir la bosse des maths, il allait en avoir une autre. Ahah, il se tordait de rire. Sarcasme. Il serra les dents et fit de nouveau face à son adversaire qui le regardait, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres._

 _Se comporter en chasseur en attendant que sa proie comprenne qu'elle est piégée. Voilà comment il voyait l'attitude de Sosûke. Méprisant, calculateur et fourbe. Toshirô détestait l'admettre mais quelques fois cet homme était bien plus malin et fort que lui. Et c'était le cas actuellement. Il pesta et replaça sa garde. Il devait être méfiant. Aizen n'a pas eu son grade de capitaine en bluffant, malheureusement._

 _\- J'accéderais à ce que je veux, petit. Tu n'es qu'un contretemps dont je me serais bien passé, je l'admets. En réalité, ce que vous autres ne savez pas, c'est que Takimoto était sous mes ordres depuis le début. C'est lui qui a créé ce zanpaktô mais il était sous mes ordres. Au final, vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritiez ce jour-là._

 _Toshirô grinça des dents. Cette période sombre que l'on mentionnait vaguement dans les archives de la Soul Society était donc orchestrée par cet homme ? Toutes ces morts, ces blessés, ces bâtiments détruits, étaient la cible d'un homme ? Un seul homme ?_

 _\- Tu nous as donc menti, depuis le début, le tout début ?... commença Toshirô._

 _Son adversaire rit d'un rire tonitruant et effroyablement sadique. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné une fois, son seul salut pour dominer la Soul Society restait sa création. Ces deux entités retenues dans un seul sabre. Son seul espoir pour assouvir tous les shinigamis. Et il fallait que ces entités soient des rebelles et qu'ils tombent dans les mains d'une jeune fille qui n'a pas la moindre chance de les maîtriser, et qui, manifestement ne savait rien de ce que ce zanpaktô a dû subir. Son ignorance l'aurait menée à sa perte si ces idiots de zanpaktô et leurs bribes de souvenirs n'avaient pas influencés leur maîtresse. Ils ne se souvenaient que de très peu de choses. Heureusement qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de lui, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé s'approcher d'elle lorsqu'il est apparu._

 _Quelle créature chétive… L'être humain. Il se mit à rire alors que Toshirô resserrait sa prise sur son sabre. Le toisant de ses yeux de glace, le petit capitaine regardait Aizen. Il semblait euphorique. Ses desseins de domination du monde n'étaient en aucun cas des menaces en l'air. Il fronça ses sourcils à l'extrême et se jeta sur lui, la pointe d'Hyorinmaru pointée vers lui. Son air plus que suffisant insupportait le petit capitaine. Il se croyait capable d'anéantir la Soul Society à lui tout seul ? Quelle ambition vaine. Personne, au sein de l'armée ne le laisserait accomplir son sombre projet._

 _\- Heureusement pour vous que Takimoto et ses larbins ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, sinon vous n'auriez eu aucune chance. Lança Aizen d'un ton méprisant._

 _Toshirô asséna un coup rapide sur l'épaule de son adversaire, qui regarda la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il avait réussi à le blesser, c'était une victoire en soit. Les éclats de glace dus au contact entre la lame et la peau de Sosûke gelaient petit à petit le bras gauche de ce dernier. Il se dégagea vivement du pouvoir de la lame de glace et répliqua avec férocité et vitesse sur le dos d'Hitsugaya. Une longue traînée de sang se forma au travers du vêtement blanc du jeune homme qui avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris par la rapidité d'exécution de son adversaire._

 _Il tomba au sol, à genoux, grinçant des dents. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser battre par ce renégat. Non, impossible…_

 _Aizen lui porta un second coup à la nuque. Toshirô perdit connaissance. Aizen se retourna vers le bâtiment de la 4_ _ème_ _division. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant._

 _[…]_

Toshirô marche devant moi. Je pouvais voir ses bandages recouvrant ses nombreuses blessures. Il était encore très faible et comparé à moi, il avait subi de lourds dégâts physiques et mentaux. Il titube de temps à autre. Je lui prends alors le bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. A ce contact, surpris, il me toise de ses yeux turquoise. Je baisse la tête et me mords les lèvres.

\- Si tu veux tomber… dis-le-moi surtout, murmurai-je pour moi-même, gênée par l'intensité que dégageait son regard.

Il ne répond rien et se contente d'avancer. Connard, tu pourrais au moins dire merci ! Mais je comprends rapidement que lui n'est pas d'humeur à ça, et, d'un certain côté, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux doit dire « merci » à l'autre. Je pense que c'est plus moi, puisqu'il m'a protégée, alors que ce n'était pas sa mission.

Je me rappelle encore de ce moment à l'infirmerie lorsque je suis venu le voir. A cette pensée je souris. Je ne pensais qu'il était capable de s'attacher autant et en un aussi court laps de temps. Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas en reste, mon dernier moment « intime » avec lui était ce câlin. Je rougis un peu.

 _A l'infirmerie, il m'avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé le concernant et m'avait assuré que tout irait bien, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter davantage, que maintenant qu'il était conscient, tout irait bien, pour lui comme pour moi. Je souriais. Ironie. Lui dans un lit d'hôpital, branché à une perfusion, qui me dit que tout irait bien. Il joue bien son rôle de protecteur. Crétin._

 _\- Je m'inquiète si je veux d'abord, t'es pour me donner des ordres ?! lui avais-je répliqué, cherchant à le taquiner._

 _\- Je suis ton gardien. Je t'ai pas supporté jusque –là pour que tu me files entre les doigts. J'ai pas retenu tout ce que je ressentais pour rien. Enfin, je…_

 _\- Pourquoi j'ai la terrible impression que tu viens de perdre une occasion de te taire, Hitsugaya ? ricanai-je_

 _Il grogne dans sa couverture. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux._

 _\- Crétin. Va falloir être plus convaincant que ça si tu veux vraiment me séduire._

 _Il relève les yeux vers moi alors que je quitte l'établissement._

 _\- Mais, attention, le prévins-je, maintenant que je suis au courant, je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement._

 _Sur ces douces paroles pleines de menaces non dites, je le laisse, chamboulé par la déclaration._

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait été autorisé à se balader hors des murs de l'hôpital, sans pour autant forcer. Et qui se charge de le surveiller ? C'est bibi !

\- Au fait, Toshirô, tu m'as raconté tout ce qui s'était passé pour toi, mais comment Aizen a-t-il été mis hors d'état de nuire ?

\- On m'a dit que c'était le commandant qui l'avait repoussé de justesse.

J'hoche la tête. Cool, le vieux était le sauveur de la Soul Society, encore une fois. D'un coup, je me fige. Toshirô s'arrête, il a senti que j'étais tendue.

\- Mes sabres…

Je me retourne vers Toshirô et lui hurle dans les oreilles en le secouant comme un prunier, paniquée :

\- MES SABRES ! TSUKI NO HIKARI ! ILS SONT OU ? TU LES AS FOUTUS OU ?

[…]

 _Après avoir mis le petit capitaine hors d'état de nuire, Aizen remit tranquillement sa marche. Il n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Les membres de la 4_ _ème_ _division ne sont pas si dangereux que ça. Même un moucheron lui ferait plus mal, pensa-t-il. Le corps de son adversaire gisait au sol. Il n'était pas mort, mais tant qu'il ne lui rentrait pas dans les pattes, peu lui importait qu'il soit conscient ou non. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il s'avança vers son objectif._

 _Il grogna de satisfaction en voyant les pauvres soldats devant lui essayer de le retenir. S'il pensait atteindre son but facilement, il n'y avait pas plus simple. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait. Effectivement, il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, ayant senti une présence terriblement menaçante, un sourire doux-amer sur ses lèvres. Ils se sont tous passés le mot ou quoi ? Après tout, il ne venait récupérer que son bien, ce qui n'était que justice._

 _Même si ça doit se terminer dans un bain de sang, ça reste justice. Bon dieu, même au Hueco Mundo, on vient pas autant le faire chier. Peut-être parce qu'au Hueco Mundo, il n'était pas un ennemi mais plutôt le chef. Le genre de type qui se faisait respecter._

 _Aizen se retourna._

 _\- Tiens, oyajî, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? ricana-t-il_

 _Le vieil homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser d'un air faussement calme. Sa longue barbe blanche et son crâne chauve lui donnaient un air sage. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Le commandant des 13 armées de la Cour. Nullement impressionné, il brandit son sabre devant lui. Malgré son âge avancé, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le vieux commandant. Il fronça les sourcils. Provoquant grâce à sa pression spirituelle une bourrasque de vent, le plus haut gradé des 13 divisions fit balloter le corps du capitaine de la 10_ _ème_ _division inconscient jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les soldats le prirent rapidement en charge et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment, le corps ensanglanté de Toshirô Hitsugaya dans les bras, sans demander leur reste._

 _\- Tu m'as l'air trop sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui est sur le point de ressortir vaincu de cette bataille._

 _\- Mon état importe peu, seule la protection de la Soul Society est prioritaire sur tout. Tous les êtres qui vivent en son sein doivent être protégés, à n'importe quel prix. Je ne te laisserais pas reproduire cette tragédie qui s'est produite il y a des années de cela._

 _Le vieux commandant se débarrasse de son haori. Il était prêt à se battre. Il révéla son sabre, caché dans sa canne, et dégaina lentement, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Ce dernier se tendit. Il était trop calme._

 _\- Ces zanpaktôs que tu veux récupérer, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont les mêmes qui ont causé cette bataille sanglante, je me trompe ? Dans ce cas, je me dois de t'arrêter. Ces zanpaktôs seront détruits, une fois que tu seras mis hors d'état de nuire._

 _D'un seul bond, les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lames s'entrechoquant. Et la pression spirituelle dégagée par les deux assaillants brisa toutes les fenêtres du bâtiment et fit trembler les murs._

 _[…]_

Je peux arrêter de stresser à quel moment ? Jamais ? Non parce que je voudrais bien avoir un moment de répit dans toute cette merde. D'un pas décidé, je me rends à la 1ère division, le petit capitaine me sommant de rester dans l'enceinte de la 4ème division. Je me tourne vers lui :

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es un rien chiant Hitsugaya, alors tu la boucles et tu me laisses me foutre dans la merde, vu que je sais que tu vas venir jouer les preux chevaliers et sauver ta belle donzelle… Qui n'est pas très très belle, soit dit en passant.

\- La ferme, c'est mon rôle de te protéger, comment tu veux survivre ici sans moi ?

\- J'avais bien réussi sans toi jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'enlever et me forcer à étudier dans l'Académie, répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

Vu l'air qu'il arbore, mes paroles ne lui plaisent pas. Tant pis pour toi, crétin. Maintenant t'assumes l'étiquette que t'as collé sur le front. Je reprends ma route alors qu'il essaie de me retenir encore et toujours. Je me stoppe d'un coup.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Hitsugaya.

\- Quoi ? Le fait que je te gueule dessus ? ricana-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude bien placé dans ses côtes. Aie, aie, arrête !

Le regard que je lui jette lui fait comprendre que plaisanter ne fait qu'aggraver son cas, et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il me rassurera, le prince charmant. Peut pas rester sérieux cinq minutes cet abruti ! Si mes sabres étaient dans la 4ème division, on me les aurait remis depuis un bail. Donc j'en conclus qu'ils sont à la 1ère division. Le papy avait l'air intéressé à leur évocation. C'est l'heure d'avoir des réponses.

Décidée, je tourne les talons et presse le pas, les poings serrés à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je grogne pour moi-même, consciente que Toshirô risquait d'entendre puisqu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de me suivre.

\- S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je défonce les tympans de tous les capitaines.

Notez la puissance et la crainte que suscite ma menace. Jamais je n'ai été autant en colère. On ne touchait, sous aucun prétexte, à mes amis, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à retenir, merde !

Arrivée au niveau des quartiers de la 1ère division, je prends la direction du bureau du commandant, malgré les nombreux soldats qui me regardent passer d'un air remonté. Une fois arrivés, avec Toshirô à mes côtés, les gardes me laissent passer. Ils ouvrent la porte menant au quartier général de la Soul Society, le bureau du commandant. Je respire un grand coup et rentre. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, finalement.

[…]

 _Le bâtiment avait subi de nombreux dommages, mais il était encore debout, ce qui relevait presque du miracle si l'on tenait compte de l'amas impressionnant de gravats jonché sur le sol. Mais les deux adversaires étaient tellement emportés dans leur affrontement qu'ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Seul comptait leur objectif. Le matériel, les bâtiments, ça peut se reconstruire. Le commandant comme le renégat savaient qu'ils jouaient mutuellement leur vie à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient et ils ne faisaient attention qu'à ça. Leur propre survie._

 _A quelques mètres d'eux, dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il y a des dizaines de blessés, de malades, de personnes au chevet de la mort. Mais ça leur importait peu. Leur survie avant celle des autres. Le commandant a beau dire mais, la survie des autres lui importait peu à l'instant actuel. Ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'enlever le sourire ironique de ce petit arrogant._

 _Il fit jaillir de Ryujin Jakka des flammes qui allaient jusqu'à lécher les joues de son adversaire à quelques pas de lui. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier esquissa un rictus mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Seul, le commandant Yamamoto n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Il ne pourra pas le tuer._

 _Aizen était grièvement blessé au bras gauche, ce même bras qui lui permettait de tenir Kyôka Suigetsu et gardait une attitude calme et arrogante malgré le fait qu'il respirât fort. Son habit était déchiré, dévoilant son torse fin et ensanglanté. Il avait subi pas mal de dégâts durant le combat. Si ça continuait, il allait y laisser la vie. Malgré le fait que Kyoka Suigetsu soit passé en mode shikai. Impressionnant. Il savait le vieux commandant puissant mais au point de passer outre l'illusion créée par Kyoka Suigetsu, il devait admettre qu'il l'avait sous-estimé. Il était dans un sale état. Outre le fait que son torse et son bras gauche étaient ensanglanté, il voyait trouble et perdait non seulement son calme mais aussi son équilibre. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Fallait peut-être mieux abandonner son projet. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si ça lui était indispensable. Disons que ça aurait pu l'aider à dominer la Soul Society. Bah il réitérerait l'expérience plus tard. Ce n'était que partie remise.  
Esquivant la lame de Ryujin Jakka et s'éloignant rapidement de son adversaire, à une distance raisonnable, il créa un Garganta et s'y engouffra, non sans jeter un regard des plus meurtriers au vieux con qui l'avait empêché d'accomplir son dessein._

 _[…]_

L'être humain est bercé d'illusions plus ou moins belles. Et il me semblait que celle que j'avais devant les yeux n'était pas une illusion, mais bel et bien une triste et cruelle réalité me frappant de part en part. Mes sabres, brisés. Sous mes yeux, à l'instant où j'ai ouvert la porte. Le lien spirituel me reliant à mes amis se brise instantanément, me donnant un intolérable mal de crâne. Je m'écroule au sol, partagée entre hurler ma douleur ou pleurer. Finalement je fais les deux, ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai trop mal, c'est horrible, on dirait une perceuse me vrillant le crâne de part en part.

Je ne voulais pas me relever. On m'avait brisé comme ces lames étaient fendues de part en part. Ma tête vrombissait, les voix qui me hélaient s'éloignaient. Le choc était fort, trop fort pour mon esprit. Je ne voyais que les éclats d'acier de mes lames, jonchés sur le sol. Je ne regardais rien d'autre, mon ego perdu dans les ténèbres. Le choc est rude, la réalité m'éclate en plein visage. Je hurle à m'en faire exploser les poumons, j'ai mal, terriblement mal… On refusait de me donner des explications. Rien que ça montrait leur égoïsme sans nom.

\- Marie… Marie, reprends-toi… Marie, regarde-moi…

Toshirô m'appelait, essayait de me consoler, essayait de me faire revenir à la raison, mais rien n'y fit. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre et pourtant cette phrase me tournait en boucle dans la tête. Leur dernière phrase avant de me quitter. Cette phrase que Toshirô me murmura à l'oreille pour me calmer. Cette phrase qui transperce toutes mes défenses.

\- Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Laisse-moi t'aimer….

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin, maintenant que j'y repense, mais bon, ça reste une fin. Une fin bidon, ok, mais une fin.**_

Et au final, Marie n'a pas tout perdu, il reste Toshirô et Tsuki no Hikari a-t-il vraiment disparu? C'est une question que l'on peut se poser, après tout. Puisque c'est une création d'un être humain... enfin c'est un esprit mais c'est une création. Donc, n'y aurait-il pas moyen qu'il se réincarne quelque part? A votre avis, possible ou non (si vous connaissez bien les particularités des zanpaktôs vous saurez la réponse)

 _ **En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivie cette fiction avec moi, ça a été vachement sympa de la partager avec vous, vous avez été merveilleux, merci infiniment d'avoir lu, on se retrouvera pour la fiction One Piece qui ne sera pas publiée de sitôt mais un jour promis elle viendra.**_

Je vous laisse, merci encore!

 _ **WhiteMerry**_


End file.
